Fall of Dimension
by Bocah sekolah
Summary: [Chapter 6 : Sebuah misi] Great War adalah perang antara 3 fraksi yang menyebabkan bencana di dunia. Namun karena distorsi antar dimensi yang tidak terduga menyebabkan dunia bawah, dunia atas, dan surga menyatu. Lalu apa yang terjadi/Ini adalah cerita tentang petualangan dan sihir/Warn : AU, Fanon, NaruHarem, StrongOrGodlike!Naru, MagicUser!Naru/ Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog?

**Fall of Dimension**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

This Story © Bocah sekolah

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and Sci-fi?

Pair : Naruto x (belum ditentukan)

Warning : AU, Fanon semi Canon, OOC, OC, Bahasa tidak baku, EYD ancur, dll.

Summary :

Great War adalah perang antara 3 fraksi yang menyebabkan bencana di dunia. Namun karena distorsi antar dimensi yang tidak terduga menyebabkan dunia bawah, dunia atas, dan surga menyatu. Lalu apa yang terjadi/Ini adalah cerita tentang sihir dan pertarungan/Selamat datang di Konoha Magic Academy.

Chapter 1 : Prolog?

* * *

Kami-sama adalah keberadaan yang dikiranya sudah terbunuh karena perang besar antara 3 fraksi paling berpengaruh dimuka bumi. Hal tersebut di dukung dengan menghilangnya eksistensi dari zat-Nya dari seluruh alam semesta. Lalu kenapa sekarang, zat yang seharusnya sudah menghilang itu berdiri di hadapan ketiadaan yang terbungkus oleh kegelapan tiada berdasar.

 _Kabalah._

Sebuah ruang hampa tiada berbentuk yang terisolasi dari seluruh alam semesta. Perpaduan dari seluruh keburukan yang pernah muncul ke permukaan dunia, tempat terburuk untuk siapapun mereka yang melakukan kejahatan luar biasa di antara makhluk supernatural.

Tidak hanya menjadi sisi mencekam bagi para kaum iblis, para malaikatpun tidak akan pernah berani mendekati tempat itu barang hanya niat saja. Tetapi karena sebuah urusan yang menjadi kerahasiaan antara Kami-sama dan _dia_. Zat yang di klaim telah tiada itu harus datang kesini untuk melakukannya.

Di angkatnya jari telunjuk-Nya dalam sudut yang begitu kecil untuk membelah ruang yang telah tersegel selama ribuan tahun lamanya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ketiadaan untuk menemukan _dia_ yang sudah dijanjikan kebebasan.

Memikirkan jika ada seseorang yang terpenjara di tempat mengerikan itu. Tidak hanya luka fisik karena tekanan super besar yang menjadi atmosfir pokok dari Kabalah, pikiran serta mental juga bisa hancur karena secara terus menerus menerima keburukan tiada berakhir dalam keadaan sadar ataupun tidak sadar.

Bahkan tak jarang pula mereka menerima mimpi akan kematiannya sendiri setiap waktu hingga melewati jumlah yang mengagumkan.

Tidak diragukan lagi, kabalah adalah tempat penyiksaan terburuk yang bisa menghancurkan fisik maupun mental.

Tetapi bukan keterpurukan ataupun keputusasaan yang Kami-sama temukan di dalamnya. Melainkan sebuah ruangan selebar 15 tatami yang terisi oleh tv berukukan 32 inc, meja hangat, makanan ringan, konsol game keluaran terbaru, majalah playboy edisi bulan lalu, futon, dan seonggok daging bersurai pirang yang tengah menatap layar laptopnya dengan seksama.

Menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi masam, Kami-sama menyapa daging (pemuda) bersurai pirang itu ramah.

" **Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Naruto."**

Merasa namanya di panggil setelah sekian lama terasingkan membuat pemuda itu agak linglung, ia melepaskan pandangannya dari lcd laptop dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan apa yang bisa ia lihat melalui iris shafirenya adalah sebuah Zat tidak terdefiniskan yang tengah menatapnya hangat.

"Kami-sama?"

" **Tentu, memangnya siapa lagi?"**

"Tunggu dulu, kalau Kami-sama disini. Berarti hukumanku?"

" **Benar."** Balas Kami-sama mengulum senyum. **"Tapi kelihatannya kau menikmati masa hukumanmu."** lanjutnya memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

Naruto ikut memperhatikan arah pandangan Kami-sama. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tempat ini seharusnya menjadi penjara yang penuh siksaan. Tetapi keadaannya ... "Ah, ya. Aku hanya ingin membuat tempat ini jadi layak huni, jadi ku ubah seluruh medannya menjadi seperti sekarang."

... berubah drastis setelah kedatangan Naruto.

" **Aku mengerti."**

Setelahnya Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya pada sebuah tas yang secara ajaib bisa memuat semua benda di ruangan tersebut. Sepasang pistol berwarna hitam yang berpadu dengan warna merah gelap tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Kami-sama. Sekilas memang itu terlihat seperti pistol yang biasa digunakan oleh manusia. Tetapi ...

" **Apa kau menciptakan sesuatu lagi?"**

"Ini..." Naruto berujar sambil memperlihatkan dua pistolnya, "... hanya gear yang aku ciptakan selama berada disini. Speknya lebih baik dari 13 lainnya, tapi aku tidak tahu performanya. Karena ini masih belum selesai ..."

" **Hoo ... sesuatu yang lebih baik dari 13 lainnya? Apa kau berniat untuk membuat gear yang bisa membunuhku ... lagi?"**

Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Kami-sama. Memangnya ada gear yang bisa membunuh kami-sama?

"Tidak, tidak. Ini hanya upayaku membunuh bosan. Tidak lebih." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum hangat seraya memasukkan kedua pistolnya ke dalam ruang hampa, "Tapi karena Kami-sama sudah membahasnya, aku penasaran dengan gear yang lain? Apa semua ciptaanku membawa dunia pada arah yang lebih baik, atau justru sebaliknya."

" **Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya secara pasti. Karena hati manusia adalah apa yang aku bebaskan atas kehendak mereka, tetapi jika melihat bagaimana aliran takdir berjalan ... banyak Gear yang digunakan untuk kepentingan pribadi."**

Naruto terdiam menatap tasnya yang tidak kunjung penuh, iris shafirenya agak meredup mendengar perkataan Kami-sama. "Begitu ya."

Suasana kabalah perlahan kembali ke keadaan asalnya, kabut hitam bertabur perasaan misterius menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. Menyesatkan perasaan ke titik terdalam dari alam bawah sadar yang tidak bisa digapai tanpa adanya penderitaan tiada berakhir. Kami-sama berjalan mendekat, disentuhnya bahu Naruto dengan perasaan menenangkan yang terus terpancar.

" **Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kau sudah mempertanggung jawabkan dosamu dengan menciptakan Gear dan terpenjara disini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutup takdir akhir yang menanti dunia."**

"Tapi itu harus dibayar dengan perginya Engkau ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari ciptaan suci-Mu, dan mungkin ... siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada makhluk-Mu ketika keabsenan-Mu dari alam semesta..." Balas Naruto pelan yang terselipkan perasaan bersalah.

" **Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto. Aku bukannya mati tapi hanya sekedar menjauh, Aku bukannya tidak ada hanya sekedar menyingkir. Percayalah ... bahkan ketika seluruh alam semesta mengira aku sudah mati, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang luput dari pengawasan-Ku."**

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah rupawan Naruto, ia mengemasi tiap-tiap barangnya dengan perasaan yang membaik. Dirasakannya atmosfir hangat menjalar ketubuhnya, dan sosok Kami-sama telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Naruto bersiap dengan pertarungan di kehidupannya yang sekarang ...

"Bahkan jika dunia telah berubah dari jalur yang di tetapkan, bukan berarti aku hanya akan diam dan menonton. Ketika aku terbebas maka dia juga terlahir, takdir yang sudah tertera di buku kehidupan ... adalah apa yang harus ku hadapi."

Dan begitulah awal mula terbebasnya penjahat paling berdosa dari Kabalah. Ia yang pernah mengubah takdir seluruh makhluk kini keluar dari penjaranya, menantikan kedatangan sang akhir untuk mengakhiri dosa yang telah dibuatnya.

End of Prolog.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Pendatang baru, cerita yang terinspirasi dari cerita Yonkou-senpai. Tapi tenang aja, saya hanya mengambil konsep 'Distorsi ruang ketika Great War', sisanya adalah imaginasi saya sendiri.

Saya mengerti kalau gaya penulisan saya masih dibawah standart. Jadi saya harapkan untuk senpai-senpai di ffn bisa memberikan masukan. Entah itu kritikan atau pun saran, saya akan sangat menghargainya.

Trimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2 : Perkenalkan, namaku

**Fall of Dimension**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

This Story © Bocah sekolah

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and Sci-fi?

Pair : Naruto x (belum ditentukan)

Warning : AU, Fanon semi Canon, OOC, OC, Bahasa tidak baku, EYD ancur, Smart!Naru, Overpower!Naruto, Human!Naru, MagicianUser!Naru.

Gak suka? Silahkan utarakan dengan jelas supaya bisa Author koreksi, atau tekan tombol kembali.

Summary :

Great War adalah perang antara 3 fraksi yang menyebabkan bencana di dunia. Namun karena distorsi antar dimensi yang tidak terduga menyebabkan dunia bawah, dunia atas, dan surga menyatu. Lalu apa yang terjadi/Ini adalah cerita tentang sihir dan pertarungan/Selamat datang di Konoha Magic Academy.

Chapter 2 : Perkenalkan, namaku ...

* * *

Ribuan tahun silam dimana kepercayaan akan hal supernatural masihlah sangat tinggi, terjadi sebuah perang akbar maha dahsyat yang menggetarkan langit dan bumi. Bencana alam seolah menjadi akibat dari perang tersebut, dan kemusnahan merupakan hasil akhirnya.

Tidak ada satupun makhluk fana yang memahami fenomena aneh tersebut. Tetapi setelah bertahun-tahun mengalami teror yang tak kunjung usai, terjadilah hal yang lebih mencengangkan ...

... dimana jatuhnya sayap-sayap yang memiliki warna bertolak belakang, hitam dan putih dari langit.

Mereka kebingungan, apa yang sedang terjadi ... kenapa ini semua terjadi? dan akhirnya sebuah jawaban mereka dapatkan. Kemunculan sosok baru di permukaan bumi bersamaan dengan bersatunya beberapa dimensi menjadi satu adalah awal dari semuanya.

Makhluk yang hanya di anggap sebagai mitos itu turun ke bumi bersama dua makhluk lainnya. Eksistensi yang sejatinya tidak pernah di duga-duga muncul tepat di hadapan manusia. Ketika itu pula mereka memahami bahwa bumi bukanlah tempat tinggal bagi manusia seorang, tetapi juga untuk Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan Iblis.

Sejak itu pula perbedaan antar ras seolah menjadi sesuatu yang wajar bagi semua orang. Mereka yang memiliki sayap bagai merpati merupakan malaikat, yang hitam bagai gagak adalah malaikat jatuh, dan yang kelam merupakan iblis.

Manusiapun mulai belajar tentang hal baru. Bagaimana malaikat bisa terbang, apa yang disebut sebagai Demonic power, mengapa mereka bisa berada di bumi, dan bagaimana menggunakan sihir. Meskipun sejatinya manusia sudah mempelajari sihir dari para pendahulu, pengetahuan baru adalah hal yang tidak bisa mereka tolak.

Ribuan tahun berlalu dengan keharmonisan antar ras yang menjunjung tinggi keaneragaman. Mereka yang awalnya bertikai memilih untuk menarik senjata dan mendirikan sebuah wadah yang dijadikan sebagai wakil dari tiap fraksi.

Dan dengan begitu, dibentuklah sebuah sekolah sihir lintas fraksi pertama yang dikenal dengan nama _Konoha Magic Academy._

Itu adalah apa yang aku dengar dari guru sejarah beberapa waktu lalu. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, semua tidak sesederhana itu. Penggunaan sihir yang dibawa oleh 3 ras terkemuka tidak hanya memberikan dampak besar bagi perubahan dunia, tetapi juga cara pandang orang tentang sihir.

Jika apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang sihir adalah pentagram dan energi laser yang keluar dari tangan, maka anggapan kalian tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena sebagian besar siswa membayangkannya seperti itu. Namun dewasa ini sihir sudah menjadi komoditas pokok yang tidak bisa lepas dari kehidupan.

Transportasi, komunikasi, ekonomi, perdagangan, kesehatan, bahkan edukasi. Semua sudah menjadi serba sihir.

Bagaimana tidak? Ketika seseorang berusaha merakit sebuah kendaraan dengan berbagai _spare part_ agar bisa berjalan, dengan menggunakan sihir kita hanya perlu menuliskan rumus sihir, mengalirkan energi seperlunya, dan Voila! Benda itu bergerak.

Praktis? Memang. Tapi menyusun formula sihir tidaklah semudah membunuh seekor monster. Butuh ketelitian serta kejelian yang sangat tinggi untuk bisa melakukannya. Oleh karenanya, mereka yang mampu menuliskan formula sihir selalu berada pada sekolah kejurusan (Sekolah khusus teknisi sihir).

Tapi hanya itu. Bahkan untuk dunia sekarang, ini adalah kemampuan tertinggi yang bisa di capai oleh orang **normal**.

Entah bagaimana, setelah semua penjelasan panjang di atas kalian bahkan belum mengenalku `kan?

Oke! Saatnya perkenalan!

Namaku adalah Shidou Irina, seorang siswi yang dikirim ke sekolah lintas fraksi, _Konoha Magic Academy_ untuk menuntut ilmu sihir _._ Wajahku manis dengan mata yang memancarkan semangat tinggi, kira-kira itulah yang teman-teman sekelasku katakan.

Dan karena kita sedang membicarakan _KMA_ (Konoha Magic Academy) _,_ maka gak akan afdol kalau belum membahas tentang kekuatanku. Well, secara umum kekuatanku adalah _holy power_ , kemampuan menggunakan energi suci yang kebanyakan dimiliki oleh orang-orang gereja. Dan kedudukanku adalah [Weed].

[Weed] ... kalian tidak tahu apa itu [Weed]? Astaga, apa selama ini dunia kalian hanya di bawah batu? Itu menyedihkan #kenagaploksendal... Oke, karena aku adalah gadis baik dan suka menabung(?), maka akan aku jelaskan.

Di Konoha Magic Academy terbagi dua kelas utama yang menurut para guru adalah yang sesuai. Mereka adalah [Weed] dan [Flower].

Untuk mereka yang tidak memiliki afinitas sihir tinggi, maka kelas [Weed] adalah yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka. Karena kelas ini berisikan orang-orang yang 'kurang' pandai dalam sihir (Menurut para guru) maka tidak akan aneh kalau [Weed] memiliki jumlah ras manusia paling banyak. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, [Weed] selalu di anggap sebelah mata.

Ckckck ... lihat saja nanti, ketika aku jadi kepala sekolahnya, akan kubuat [Weed] menjadi terpandang!

Sedangkan [Flower] adalah kelas yang dimasuki oleh mereka yang memiliki energi sihir tinggi. Entah itu dalam kekuatan, teknik, ataupun kecocokannya pada sihir. Sehingga tidak mengherankan jika kelas ini berisikan daftar top yang diprediksi akan menjadi Prodigy bagi keluarganya masing-masing. Tapi pada kenyataannya, test yang digunakan untuk menentukan kelas hanyalah jumlah energi sihir (sedangkan teknik tidak diperhitungkan).

Ngomong-ngomong, banyak ras seperti Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, Malaikat, Yokai, dan Vampir yang berada di kelas ini. Tetapi tidak mustahil juga bagi manusia berada di [Flower], sebut saja mereka yang memiliki kekuatan kuno dari garis keturunannya, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, dan Senju.

"Oi Irina, jangan melamun terus. Makananmu dingin _tuh._ "

Aku tersadar karena teguran dari seberang mejaku, "Si-siapa juga yang melamun."

"Yayaya ... cepat habiskan saja sarapanmu."

"Ha'i, Sairaog-senpai."

Sairaorg Bael, iblis keturunan murni yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir. Aneh bukan? Tapi itu kenyataannya. Sudah sejak lahir ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidakpunyaan nya pada sihir, dan itu menjadi masalah besar di keluarga Bael.

Karena kekurangannya itu pula dia dan ibunya di asingkan dari keluarga Bael. Keadaanpun tambah buruk karena ibu Sairaorg-senpai mengidap penyakit yang unik. Kenapa kubilang unik? Karena penyakit itu benar-benar unik (Author : #siaplemparsendallagi). Maksudku adalah penyakit itu sama sekali tidak normal, seluruh organ berfungsi dengan semestinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kelainan dari tubuhnya. Tapi ibu Sairaorg-senpai tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Unik bukan?

Well, berkat kekurangan Sairaorg-senpai dalam menggunakan sihir, ia malah membangkitkan potensi dirinya yang lain. Yaitu kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sekeras apa dia berlatih, tapi itu cukup untuk membungkam mulut para iblis arogan sekelas Glasy-labolas. Keren sekali!

Meskipun begitu, karena test masuk KMA adalah kapasitas sihir, Sairaorg-senpai tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan akhirnya berada di kelas [Weed] sama sepertiku.

"Huuuft~"

Dunia benar-benar tidak adil.

"Hoo ... tadi melamun, sekarang menghela nafas ... anak muda zaman sekarang memang punya banyak masalah ya ... glup ... haaah~"

Atensiku teralih pada wanita dewasa yang sedang meminum secangkir sake dengan nikmatnya.

Dia adalah Tsunade Senju, cucu dari Hashirama Senju yang punya segudang legenda di masa hidupnya. Dia (Tsunade) adalah wanita yang menurutku sangat menggoda. Karena selain atmosfir 'wanita dewasa' yang ia pancarkan, Tsunade-sensei juga punya payudara yang terbilang _big_. Tapi anehnya, sampai sekarang dia masih melajang? Padahal umurnya ... ugh, mungkin kita sensor saja perihal tersebut.

Kembali lagi, Tsunade-sensei juga seorang guru di KMA dan mengajar dibidang _Magical Medic._ Banyak murid yang mengagumi sosoknya yang cantik dan cendikia, tapi itu tidak berlaku kalau dia sudah berada di asrama.

Karena kerjaannya hanya minum sake!

"Tsunade-sensei, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk minum sake. Dan apa-apaan pula pakaian itu, bukannya sensei ada kerjaan hari ini?" Tsunade-sensei sebenarnya adalah orang yang supel, dia akan berpakaian formal ketika di tempat kerja, dan santai ketika di rumah. Tapi perlu ku setujui, pakaiannya memang agak _hot._

Irina Note : Tsunade hanya menggunakan Tank Top putih dan Hotpants biru.

"Oh Naruto~ tidak ada yang namanya terlalu pagi untuk minum Sake, dan tentang pakaianku ... apa ini membuatmu bersemangat?" Tanya Tsunade-sensei dengan intonasi yang menggoda.

"Ini bukan masalah bersemangat atau tidak. Tapi hari ini Tsunade-sensei ada kelas. Kalau tidak siap-siap bisa saja sensei terlambat."

"Ck, memang apa masalahnya kalau aku terlambat. Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Naruto. Yang lebih penting, semalam kenapa kau mengunci pintunya!? Aku tidak bisa masuk!"

Twist!

"Pintunya sengaja aku kunci."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau semalam itu sangat dingin. Kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan di luar, ha!?"

Twict!

Woah~ lihat urat-urat itu. Naruto-kun pasti sangat jengkel.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau sangat jahat Naruto ... gluph ... pokoknya nanti malam jangan kunci pintunya!"

Twict!

"Itu kamarku! Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh masuk, tidak terkecuali sensei!" Naruto-kun akhirnya menumpahkan kejengkelannya. Good Job!

"Berhentilah menggoda Naruto-kun, wanita tua. Kau pikir lemak jenuhmu itu bisa mempan padanya? Jangan bercanda, Naruto itu menyukai yang lebih kencang dan kenyal. Seperti punyaku." Dari samping Naruto ada yang menyahut dengan nada kalem namun penuh provokasi, dan itu sukses membuat Tsunade-sensei mendelik.

"Perawan kecil. Kau itu tidak paham apapun mengenai laki-laki. Mereka itu tidak peduli mau kencang atau kenyal, yang penting besar! Kau dengar aku? Besar!"

"Oh ya ampun. Apa wanita tua ini baru saja mengajariku tentang laki-laki? Fufufu ... apa perlu kuberitahu seberapa banyak aku memuaskan Naruto-kun dengan benda lembutku ini~?" Tangannya bergerak dengan sensual menyentuh dua payudaranya, memberikan suara cabul yang normalnya tidak akan hadir di acara sarapan biasa.

 _ **Braaak!**_

Tsunade-sensei menggebrak meja hinga cangkir sakenya tumpah, matanya melotot pada Naruto seperti kesetanan. Aku juga sebenarnya merasa agak jengkel. Tapi dapat kutahan meski sulit.

"Kau bahkan belum melakukan apapun padaku, Naruto. Tapi..."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Hinata." Naruto menjawabnya kalem dan meyakinkan. Syukurlah kalau itu tidak benar~

 _ **Braak!**_

Kali ini Hinata yang menggebrak meja. "Jangan bercanda Naruto-kun! Apa kau tidak ingat? Semalam kita bersama sampai larut dan kau begitu kasar memperlakukanku, setelah semua yang terjadi ... kau ingin aku melupakannya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!?"

Yang ini terdengar meyakinkan sampai membuat Sairaorg yang sedari tadi acuh tak acuh memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Hal itu berlaku untukku dan Tsunade-sensei.

"Hmm ... Sepertinya aku memang melakukannya..."

Se-Serius!?

"Na-Naruto?" Tsunade shock, bicaranya saja sampai tergagap. Sedangkan Hinata, dia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada Sensei dan ... aku?

Tunggu ... sejak kapan aku masuk ke pertikaian kalian, Hinata-san!?

"... Jadi, kau pasti masih mengingat materinya kan? Kalau nanti nilai testmu lebih rendah dari Irina, aku tidak akan membantumu belajar lagi, Hinata." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada mengancam yang kentara. Dan seketika itu Hinata duduk di bangkunya dengan kepala menunduk penuh amosfir suram.

" ... Ha'i Naruto-sensei."

Pfft

Pfft

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku. Ternyata yang dimaksud adalah belajar _toh_. Tapi Hinata malah mengubah ceritanya dan berakhir dengan senjata makan tuan. Hahaha ... ada-ada aja.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang pemilik kekuatan Kuno yang menakjubkan, _Byakugan_. Sejak lahir ia sudah sangat di manja oleh kedua orang tuanya, tiap keinginannya selalu dipenuhi, dan tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membantahnya. Tetapi itu bukan tanpa alasan, dia juga merupakan seorang yang sangat berbakat.

Sejak masuk sekolah dasar Hinata sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tinggi pada penggunaan Byakugan. Dia menantang semua laki-laki dikelasnya untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat, dan Hinata menang. Itu semua karena kemampuannya yang tinggi dalam penguasaan _Byakugan_.

Oh _btw,_ dulu penampilan Hinata benar-benar liar dan rambutnya itu bukan _Dark Blue_ , tetapi pirang pucat.

Aku tidak tahu ceritanya secara detail. Tapi Hinata pernah _nyaris_ di gangbang oleh teman sepermainannya. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena minuman yang ia teguk sudah dicampuri racun, dan di detik-detik yang sangat kritis itu Naruto-kun menyelamatkannya.

Semenjak kejadian itu Hinata merubah penampilannya, dia ingin menjadi lebih feminim dan manis di depan Naruto. Tapi karena sifat dasarnya yang _liar,_ membuatnya menjadi proaktif, apalagi setelah tahu kalau Tsunade-sensei sering menggoda Naruto.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia memindahkan semua barang-barangnya kesini dan mulai hidup bersama kami.

Meskipun banyak masalah yang ikut bersamanya, tapi Hinata tidak mempedulikannya dan dengan menggunakan pengaruh keluarga Hyuuga, dia mengatasi semuanya.

Yang menjadi masalah Hinata sekarang hanya satu, nilai. Hinata diizinkan tinggal di Asrama ini asalkan nilainya meningkat. Agar hal itu terjadi, Hinata meminta Naruto untuk mengajarinya dan secara ajaib ... dia bisa masuk 200 besar dari 3.000-an siswa.

Hebat? Tentu ... yang mengarinya!

Sekarang kita beralih pada laki-laki yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perdebatan Tsunade-sensei dan Hinata.

Namanya adalah Naruto, tanpa marga. Seorang pemuda biasa dengan tampang yang biasa juga. Memiliki rambut pirang, kulit tan eksotis, dan mata sebiru langit. Dia adalah orang yang sulit ditebak dan sering kali membuat kami terkejut...

Secara keseluruhan dia adalah pria yang bisa membuat wanita tertarik. Apalagi dengan sifatnya yang tenang dan menawan. Err... aku hanya mendeskripsikannya saja ya, ini bukan seperti aku **menyukainya** atau sejenisnya. Serius! Meskipun dia typek—tidak, tidak. Type-ku tidak seperti dia, dan asal kalian tahu saja ya ... aku menjelaskan semua ini hanya agar kalian tidak salah paham, itu saja.

Sebagai manusia biasa Naruto-kun itu sangat pintar. Dia tidak memiliki sihir yang hebat seperti Tsunade-sensei, tapi kemampuannya dalam merakit rumus sihir tidak akan kalah dari orang dewasa. Seandainya saja kapasitas sihirnya lebih besar, mungkin Naruto-kun tidak akan ada di kelas [Weed].

Tunggu ...

... bukannya aku harus bersyukur karena dia tidak memiliki sihir besar. Oh betapa jahatnya aku #evilsmirk.

Sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi yang tinggal di asrama ini, tetapi keduanya sedang melakukan misi pemusnahan monster di luar kota. So, perkenalannya kita lanjutkan lain kali saja ... lagipula aku harus segera berangkat.

 **Irina Point of View End.**

"Aku berangkat duluan ya." Pamit Irina beranjak dari kursinya tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Tapi sarapanmu?"

"Sudah cukup kok Sairaorg-senpai. Kalau begitu aku berangkat..."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Irina mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya membalas ucapan Naruto, "Ya!"

 _~~~~~~Fall of Dimension~~~~~_

15 menit berlalu sejak irina meninggalkan Asrama, ia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tidak terlalu besar dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Dojo'. Sebuah tempat pelatihan yang di dirikan oleh kepala keluarga Klan Yamanaka, Inoichi untuk anak-anak agar bisa menguasai sihir dari 'tidak tahu apa-apa' menjadi 'pemula'.

Tujuan Irina ke Yamanaka Dojo adalah berlatih, sudah 3 pekan lamanya ia bolak-balik kesini untuk melatih teknik barunya. Awalnya dia tidak di perbolehkan untuk belajar disini karena umurnya yang sudah tidak bisa disebut 'anak-anak' lagi, tapi karena koneksi dari sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Irina akhirnya bisa berlatih di tempat ini.

 _ **Sreeeet...**_

"Ohayo~!" Sapa Irina seraya memasuki Dojo.

Di dalam ruangan luas berdinding coklat dan berlantaikan kayu itu tidak terdapat banyak orang. Hanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang pucat dan seorang gadis cantik dengan surai yang serupa.

"Ohayo Irina-chan ... hari ini kau semangat seperti biasanya ya." Sahut gadis bersurai pirang sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kau juga Ino," Irina membalas dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya, "Apa sudah dari tadi?"

"Tidak, kami juga baru mulai kok."

"Syukurlah..."

Inoichi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari jauh mulai mendekat sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ohayo Irina-san, semangat juga untuk hari ini ya."

"Pasti, Inoichi-sensei!"

~~~~~~~ _Fall of Dimension~~~~~~_

Pada dasarnya kurikulum sekolah sihir dan sekolah biasa adalah sama. Keduanya memberlakukan hari efektif dan mata pelajaran yang serupa. Sedangkan perbedaan dari sekolah biasa dan sekolah sihir adalah jam efektif dan materi ekstra-nya.

Mulai dari 08.30 AM sampai pukul 00.00 PM semua siswa melakukan kegiatan ajar mengajar seperti siswa biasa. Bahasa jepang, matematika, sains, ilmu sosial, bahasa inggris, dan lainnya juga dipelajari disini. Sedangkan dari 01.00 PM sampai pukul 09.00 PM materi yang di sajikan adalah pemahaman tentang sihir, praktek langsung, kegiatan klub, dll.

Tetapi dari sekian banyak jadwal seorang siswa, ada kondisi dimana mereka bisa bebas dari semua mata pelajaran.

Menjalankan _Quest._

Ya, sekolah sihir juga menerima _Quest_. Setiap minggunya sekolah akan menyaring berbagai Quest yang telah di ajukan oleh masyarakat untuk di tempelkan pada _Quest Board_ yang kemudian akan dipilih oleh murid.

Tentu saja, setiap murid yang menjalankan Quest akan mendapatkan imbalan, bisa berupa nilai dalam mata pelajaran tertentu ataupun uang. Tapi sebelum menjalankan Quest, siswa harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari _penasehat Quest._

Tugas penasehat Quest adalah menentukan, apakah Quest yang dijalankan oleh sang murid sudah bisa ia tangani atau belum. Jika Quest tersebut dinilai melampaui kemampuan si murid, maka penasehat Quest punya hak untuk melarangnya bahkan jika harus menggunakan kekerasan. Seandainya si murid mampu, maka penasehat Quest akan memberikan rincian Quest dan daftar perbekalan apa saja yang diperlukan dalam misinya.

Ini adalah tugas yang berat dan penuh perhitungan, karena keputusan yang diberikan oleh penasehat bisa saja membuat murid pulang dengan selamat atau mati terbunuh. Jadi, tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa menjabat posisi ini.

Dan disinilah tokoh utama kita, berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama teman se-asramanya, Hinata dan Sairaorg.

Sebenarnya Naruto memilih waktu yang agak mepet jam masuk supaya tidak bertemu banyak siswa, tapi semua usahanya menjadi sia-sia karena dua temannya malah ikut berangkat bareng.

Mereka, Hinata dan Sairaorg sudah seperti telur emas di _Konoha Magic Academy._ Satu memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa sampai bisa menembus peringkat A padahal hanya [Weed], sedangkan satunya adalah putri keluarga Hyuuga yang memiliki kekuatan kuno, _Byakugan._

Walau keduanya bukan yang terhebat di KMA, tapi mereka sudah termasuk _benih-benih unggul_ yang dapat dipastikan akan membanggakan KMA di masa depan. Tentu saja, kehadiran mereka juga menarik banyak perhatian. Terbukti dengan terfokusnya atensi sebagian besar siswa ketika mereka memasuki area sekolah.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, mereka hanya diam memperhatikan sambil membuka jalan untuk lewat.

"Huft~" Naruto menghela nafas berat yang di sadari oleh Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap Naruto penuh rasa ingin tahu. Lantas, Naruto menoleh tepat ke samping hanya untuk melihat wajah tak berdosa dari sang penerus keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir kalau dunia sudah semakin melelahkan."

"Oh," Hinata membulatkan mulutnya dengan jari telunjuk yang bermain disekitar dagunya, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyembuhkan semua kelelahanmu ... tentunya setelah pulang se~ko~lah~"

 _ **Brrrrt!**_

Ia pasrah.

Naruto sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada Hinata untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya ketika di sekolah. Tapi putri Hiashi Hyuuga itu tidak pernah menurut. Katanya, ia melakukannya untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada wanita lain yang mendekati Naruto.

Tapi hei ... apa mereka pacaran?

Memang, Hinata pernah menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto. Tapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu menolaknya. Mendapati hasil yang tidak sesuai itu harusnya Hinata menyerah untuk mengejar Naruto dan mencari lelaki lain...

Tapi kekeras kepalaan Hinata sangat mustahil Naruto tangani.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan~ kau kelihatan cantik seperti biasa." Sapa seorang siswa pada Hinata seraya mendekat. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan penuh karisma itu seolah menjadi tolak belakang yang absolut dari Naruto. Mengingat keduanya memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama, orang mungkin akan berpikir kalau keduanya adalah sepasang saudara yang hanya dibedakan oleh warna rambut.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Apa maumu, Phenex?"

Namanya adalah Menma Phenex, sepupu dari Raiser Phenex, Ruval Phenex, dan Ravel Phenex. Ia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari pasangan Minato Phenex dan Kushina Phenex yang dibekali kekuatan sihir langka (Black Fire / Ameterasu), membuatnya tumbuh manja dan memiliki sifat tidak peduli akan orang sekitarnya. Sifatnyapun semakin bertambah parah karena berada di kelas [Flower].

"Hanya menjauhkan bunga sepertimu, dari sebuah sampah." Dengan gerakan dramatis yang disengaja, Menma mendorong Naruto ke samping hingga membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu hampir jatuh. Untungnya, Sairaorg dengan sigap menangkap Naruto.

"Arigato, Sairaorg-senpai."

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Hinata yang melihat perlakukan Menma sontak menjadi geram, ia segera mendekati Naruto untuk membantunya ... tetapi tangan Menma dengan sigap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menahannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya membantu sampah [Weed] sepertinya untuk memahami tempatnya. Mereka adalah kalangan rendah yang hanya menjadi parasit di sekolah sihir tercinta kita. Sudah sewajarnya mereka diperlakukan selayaknya [Weed], bukan kah Neji sudah mengajarkannya padamu?" Tergambar jelas ekspresi merendahkan dari wajah Menma, tampangnya yang lebih berkarismatik dari Naruto seolah menghipnotis atmosfir sekitar. Dan mengubah tatapan mereka menjadi sama merendahkannya.

[Author Note : Sedikit penjelasan, Weed → rumput liar→ penganggu → sampah.]

Hinata melepaskan genggaman Menma dengan kasar, kemudian ia memberikan tatapan paling dingin yang dimilikinya pada Menma. "Jangan sentuh aku, iblis kotor."

Menma, yang mendapatkan timbal balik negatif dari Hinata bukannya menuruti perkataan dari penerus Klan Hyuuga itu, ia malah menjadi lebih bersemangat lagi. Ditunjukkan seringai arogan yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya itu pada Hinata. Kemudian mengintimidasinya menggunakan karisma seorang bangsawan iblis yang bisa melelehkan siapapun dengan tatapannya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis nakal, Hinata."

Dengan halus, Menma menyentuh dagu Hinata dan membawanya pada arus yang tidak diketahui. Hingga dapat dirasakannya sebuah obyek dingin menyentuh bibirnya, bola mata lavernder itu melebar seketika.

"Menma-san... Saya mengerti kalau anda adalah seorang bangsawan iblis yang terpandang. Tapi apakah tindakan ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Saya pikir ini sudah melenceng jauh dari sebuah sapaan dan menjadi pelecehan. Jadi ... apakah anda berkenan?"

Tepat di antara Hinata dan Menma, pembatas yang memisahkan bibir kedua insan tersebut adalah buku tipis dengan cover bertuliskan 'Advanced Magic Training'. Benda yang jarang ada di dunia yang sudah serba sihir, namun Hinata ingat jika Naruto sempat mengoleksi buku-buku jadul tersebut.

Tapi ...

... kenapa Sairaorg yang melakukannya, dan bukan Naruto?

Hinata yang menyadari posisinya segera mendorong Menma jauh, dilihatnya sang pujaannya takut-takut kalau Naruto sakit hati atau semacamnya. Tapi yang Hinata lihat hanya sorot mata yang terbilang normal. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hinata merasakan sakit yang tak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata. Ia ingin Naruto memperhatikannya, cemburu jika ada lelaki lain yang mendekatinya, dan bahkan mungkin sedikit posesif? Tidak mungkin ... Hinata sudah tahu, Naruto tidak menyukai apalagi mencintainya. Dan keputusan untuk tetap di sampingnya adalah keinginan Hinata, seharusnya ia sudah siap untuk ini bukan?

"Cih, apa maumu, Bael! Mau sapaan atau pelecehan itu terserah padaku. Kau tidak usah mengurusinya," Menma berucap sinis pada Sairaorg. Ia paling tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menganggunya, apalagi mereka yang berasal dari kelas [Weed].

"Tapi Hinata-san adalah temanku. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaganya jika ada orang mesum yang berani macam-macam padanya."

"Kau sebut aku apa!?"

"Orang mesum."

Bukan menunjukkan ekspresi penuh emosi atas perkataan Sairaorg, Menma justru menyalurkan rasa jengkelnya melalui tangan kanannya sampai menciptakan hawa panas yang perlahan berubah menjadi api hitam membara.

"Apa kau sudah cukup kuat untuk melawanku, Sairaorg?"

"Hooo ... sepertinya kau memang perlu mendapatkan pelajaran dari yang lebih tua, mengingat betapa Minato-sama sangat memanjakanku, Menma."

"Maaf karena menyela, tapi dibandingkan denganmu, Sairaorg. Sepertinya aku punya lebih banyak perasaan jengkel sebagai korban disini." Tiba-tiba, Hinata ikut menyahut dengan urat-urat yang sudah muncul di sekitar matanya. Dia marah, sangat marah malah ... dan Hinata perlu pelampiasan agar bisa tenang.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik disini, apa kalian keberatan jika kami ikut?" Dari belakang Menma, muncul dua orang siswa [Flower] yang merupakan teman sepermainan Menma. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Vali.

Keduanya adalah siswa elit yang berada di jajaran top _Konoha Magic Academy._ Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto. Memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari garis keturunan kuno, Sharingan dan segala kemampuan bawaannya. Sedangkan Vali, seorang demi-devil pemilik [Sacred Gear] Divine Dividing.

Bersama dengan Menma sang Prodigy keluarga Phenex, ketiganya sudah menuliskan nama mereka sebagai orang-orang yang akan berpengaruh di masa depan pada akhirnya. Dan pastinya, karena ketampanan dan kemampuan mereka, Vali, Sasuke, dan Menma sering disebut-sebut sebagai Three Prince of Konoha Gakuen.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kelihatannya Vali dan Sasuke juga tertarik dengan pertarungan ini, jadi mengapa tidak kita lakukan saja _Battle Tag Team_. Kau, Hinata-chan, dan siapapun aku tidak peduli ... melawan Aku, Vali, dan Sasuke," Menma memelankan suaranya memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Dan tentu saja ... kita akan mempertaruhkan sesuatu agar duelnya menjadi lebih menarik," lanjutnya.

"Taruhan?" Ulang Hinata mempertanyakan.

"Jika kalian menang, kami akan melakukan apapun yang kalian mau. Tapi jika kami yang menang, maka Hinata harus melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan." Seru Menma dengan seringai puas di wajah tampannya yang justru memberikan kesan seorang penjahat. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke dan Vali hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka itu sama brengseknya dengan Menma, selain menganggu siswa [Weed], tak jarang keduanya bergonta-ganti pasangan tiap harinya.

 _Musuh para wanita!_

"Aku akan ikut, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Menarik, kenapa tidak? Aku juga ingin melakukan beberapa hal pada keturunan Hyuuga ini."

Makin melebarkan seringainya, Menma memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya dan menatap intens Sairaorg penuh determinasi. "Jadi bagaimana Sairaorg, jika didapat dari duel. Bukankah tindakan yang akan kulakukan pada Hinata bukan lagi sebuah pelecehan? Apa sekarang kau akan berubah menjadi ayam pengecut dan kabur dari tantanganku setelah mendengarnya? Ayo, cepat putuskan."

Tidak ayal, mendengar apa pertaruhan yang diajukan oleh Menma membuat Sairaorg goyah. Karena seperti yang diucapkan oleh Menma, apapun yang dipertaruhkan dalam sebuah duel antar siswa adalah bersifat mutlak dan mengikat. Meski Hinata ada di keluarga yang terkenal, sekali ia melakukan pertaruhan duel maka tidak mungkin koneksinya bisa membantu.

Oleh sebabnya, pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah menolak duel terseb...

"Kami menerimanya, dan jangan sampai menyesal ketika kalian menerima kekalahan nanti."

Bukan Sairaorg yang menjawab, melainkan Hinatanya sendiri. Tindakan Hinata sontak membuat Sairaorg kaget, namun segera tenang setelah beberapa detik.

"Tunggu Hina..."

"Well well~ sepertinya kau memang sangat ingin menjadi mainanku ne Hinata-chan? Jadi sudah diputuskan, duelnya di adakan nanti siang setelah jam pelajaran selesai!" Setelah mengucapkannya, Menma berjalan pergi bersama dengan dua sahabatnya.

Siswa dan siswi yang mengdengar akan diadakan duelpun menjadi riuh, apalagi yang akan bertanding adalah pentolan Konoha Magic Academy, Tree Prince of Konoha Gakuen. Tak ayal kabar ini dengan cepat tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah tanpa terkecuali mereka yang berada di puncak semua murid, Dewan Osis.

Di sisi lain, Sairaorg nampaknya kelihatan memprotes keputusan Hinata yang dianggapnya gegabah. Tapi setelah keturunan Hiashi Hyuuga itu membuat keputusan, pantang bagi Hinata untuk menariknya kembali.

"Hinata, kau tahu ... ini agak beresiko."

"Jadi sekarang kau mau mengaku kalah Sairaorg-senpai? Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan? Jangan bercanda! Sampai matipun aku akan menyumpal mulut si arogan Menma."

"Tapi Hinata..."

"Sudahlah Senpai, kalau Senpai tidak ingin membantuku biar aku cari dua lainnya ... Sakura dan Ino pasti mau membantuku."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa!?"

Jujur, Sairaorg sangat kesusahan menghadapi keras kepalanya Hinata. Tapi jika berpikir demikian, berarti selama ini Naruto sudah melakukan hal yang luar biasa, "Haaaah~~~ baiklah. Aku akan membantu ... tapi daripada meminta bantuan dari Sakura atau Ino..."

Sairaorg menoleh ke belakang dimana sosok Naruto tengah memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam. Wajahnya agak kaku karena kejadian barusan, tatapi dapat Sairaorg lihat dengan jelas maksud dari tatapannya... "Bagaimana kalau Naruto yang menjadi orang ketiganya?"

"Eh?"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sairaorg.

 **Deg...**

'Tidak mungkin ... `kan?'

Sangat tipis, Naruto seolah menunjukkan kemarahannya dalam diam dan itu memberikan tatapan tajam yang bisa membunuh siapapun dengan mudahnya. Hinata tak bisa berkata banyak. Walau ekspresi Naruto masihlah seperti orang yang tidak peduli, tatapannya seperti menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

 **Deg...**

Seketika, wajah Hinata seolah memanas. Meskipun ia berpikir kalau hal tersebut adalah mustahil, bagaimana cara Naruto menatapnya benar-benar membuat Hinata senang. Lalu sebuah kenangan mendatanginya, ia ingat bagaimana Naruto menolak pengakuan cintanya...

... Jadi tidak mungkin Naruto punya perasaan pada Hinata, selain ... teman?

'Haha, karena aku temannya ... jadi dia membelaku?'

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Ya."

.

.

.

 _ **TurBuluColosis (TBC)**_

* * *

 **Trimakasihuntuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini, baik berupa saran, kritikan, atau dalam bentuk fav dan fol. Itu sangat membuat Author semangat :)**

 **Dan maaf kalau updatenya lama, tidak memuaskan, dan banyak typo, karena manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna. So, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya, memberikan kritik, saran, atau lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan fict ini.**

 **Satu lagi, pair ... sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang harus dibahas pada awal-awal chapter. Tapi mungkin nanti ... ini akan mempengaruhi jalan cerita. Jadi saya telah membulatkan tekad. Dan itu adalah membuat Naruto memiliki pair ... harem.**

 **Alasan? Biar rame! xD**

 **P.S : Tsunade ini umurnya 30+ ... inget pas zaman-zaman perang dunia shinobi ke-3? Saya ambil yang itu.**

 **Oke, saatnya balas review~!**

Senju-nara shira : Trimakasih, saya sangat mengharagai dukunganmu! :)

Guest : Sang akhir disini bukan Trihexa, tapi punya kekuatan superior yang bahkan (mungkin) lebih dari Trihexa (Saya gak tahu full power 666, so jangan di anggap serius banget).

Devil : Maaf kalao telat update u_u

Guest : Errr ... apa ini termasuk ngebosenin? Maaf kalau begitu, saya akan berjuang lagi (T^T) #fightAuthor!

666-qwaser : Memang harem, tapi gak banyak kok. Kalo masalah Yaoi sih ... saya juga masih normal. Tapi menurutmu, Gasper Vladi ini termasuk Yaoi bukan? :3 #mukaimuttapicowok

Leonardoparuntu9 : semoga masih bisa disebuat sebagai anti-mainstrem (*.*)

Danielkeanumadegani : Semoga (Amiiin!), ini udah termasuk panjang belum? 4k udah lumayan kalo menurut saya. (Irina : kok malah jawab sendiri sih thor, Bocah : sorry)

Fahzi Luchifer : wah sorry, kalau dibikin pendiam kayaknya gak bisa. Tapi Naruto juga suka ketenangan kok.

Tamanio sama : Mungkin ... itu cuma perasaan kamu aja :) #keepcalmpadahaldahpanik.

KidsNo TERROR13, christian, Genkii, Faisal618, Mountain and Rivers, AiKeane, Mr. Uzumaki 22, mrheza26, 666-username : Trimakasih atas reviewnya, ini dah lanjut dengan word lebih panjang ^_^

Sampai ketemu next chap ... Bocah Sekolah cabut!


	3. Chapter 3 : Sang Prodigy

**Fall of Dimension**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

This Story © Bocah sekolah

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and Sci-fi?

Pair : Naruto x (belum ditentukan)

Warning : AU, Fanon semi Canon, OOC, OC, Bahasa tidak baku, EYD ancur, Smart!Naru, Overpower!Naruto, Human!Naru, MagicUser!Naru.

Gak suka? Silahkan utarakan dengan jelas supaya bisa Author koreksi, atau tekan tombol kembali.

Summary :

Great War adalah perang antara 3 fraksi yang menyebabkan bencana di dunia. Namun karena distorsi antar dimensi yang tidak terduga menyebabkan dunia bawah, dunia atas, dan surga menyatu. Lalu apa yang terjadi/Ini adalah cerita tentang sihir dan pertarungan/Selamat datang di Konoha Magic Academy.

Chapter 3 : Sang Prodigy.

* * *

Padahal menurut Irina, ini adalah hari yang tentram dimana segalanya dimulai dari latihan di Dojo Yamanaka dan diakhiri dengan makan malam bersama teman asramanya. Tetapi ketika Irina sampai di sekolah, sebuah berita malah menghancurkan pemikirannya.

"Irina! Gawat! Gawat! Hinata ... Hinata menantang Menma!"

"Eh?"

Tidak mengerti. Irina menunjukkan dengan jelas ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Tadi, Menma menganggu Hinata di gerbang masuk, Lalu Sairaorg-senpai menghentikannya, dan jadilah sebuah duel."

"Tunggu dulu Sakura... kau menjelaskannya terlalu cepat. Coba ceritakan dari awal, yang menghentikannya adalah Sairaorg-senpai, lalu kenapa Hinata yang menantang Menma?"

Selanjutnya, Sakura mulai menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana Menma menganggu Hinata, lalu Sairaorg menghentikannya, kenapa Hinata yang menantang, dan pertaruhan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Gadis bersurai _buble gum_ itu memperhatikan dengan seksama perubahan ekspresi dari sahabatnya. Pada awalnya Irina menunjukkan wajah jengkel, kemudian senang, tapi di akhiri dengan wajah panik.

"Bodoh sekali! Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Kalau mereka kalah, Hinata pasti akan dipermalukan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus membantunya." Bersama rasa jengkel di ucapannya, Irina bejalan masuk menuju kelas Hinata... tapi Sakura menghentikannya.

"Naruto sudah jadi member ke-3, mereka tidak memerlukan tambahan lagi."

"Eh? Naruto-kun akan bertarung?" Membalikkan tubuhnya, Irina spontan bertanya pada Sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Maksudnya, Naruto itu bukanlah type orang yang suka unjuk diri. Daripada menghabiskan waktunya dengan menunjukkan kekuatan pada seluruh murid, dia lebih sering membaca _e-book_ online di perpustakaan. Jadi, jika Naruto sampai ikut dalam sebuah pertarungan, maka pasti ada alasan lain yang mendasarinya.

 _Hinata, ya?_

Sekilas, Naruto memang kelihatan acuh tak acuh pada Hinata. Tapi iris saffirnya tidak bisa berbohong. Permata indahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan dari sang pemilik, dan Irina menyadari hal tersebut. Begitu pula Sairaorg.

 _~~~~~Fall of Dimension~~~~~_

 **Atap Konoha Magic Academy...**

Bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing, Sairaorg, Hinata, dan Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah rekaman yang berjalan di sebuah perangkat mini mirip proyektor berdesain _future._

"Mereka kuat." Jujur, Hinata tidak mengira kalau lawannya akan sehebat ini. Sasuke yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat gambaran masa depan 3 detik lebih cepat dengan memperhatikan gerakan lawan saja sudah cukup menyusahkan. Apalagi jika dia bergabung dengan Vali yang bisa membagi setengah kekuatan lawan, dan dipadukan bersama sang Prodigy Phenex, Menma.

"Ini tidak akan mudah," adalah perkataan yang bisa mewakili kegelisahan Hinata.

"Itulah kenapa aku berusaha menolak tantangannya. Mereka bukan lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh, apalagi kita —aku, kau, dan Naruto, belum pernah bekerja sama."

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kau itu laki-laki, Sairaorg-senpai. Jadi harus lebih optimis, atau Kuisha-senpai akan sangat marah."

"Hi-Hinata ... bisakah kita tidak membahas Kuisha-chan dulu..."

"Aku tahu. Itu karena kemarin..."

"Sudah cukup Hinata! Aku menyerah... aku akan melakukan yang terbaik di pertarungan nanti. Jadi jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, termasuk Naruto..."

Sairaorg berpikir kalau Naruto akan mengejek atau dengan sengaja menyuruh Hinata untuk bercerita. Namun yang ia lihat satu detik kemudian adalah wajah Serius Naruto. Ekspresi yang biasanya terkesan kalem juga pendiamnya sudah menghilang, meninggalkan mimik yang belum pernah dilihat orang lain... sekalipun Hinata sendiri.

"Naruto-kun..."

Sairaorg tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi melihat seseorang yang sangat kau cintai berusaha keras untuk kepentingan kita... itu sangat membahagiakan.

"Sudah, kita juga harus berjuang... Naruto saja sampai seserius itu." Membalas ucapan dari Senpainya, Hinata mengangguk dengan setitik air mata di pelupuk matanya.

' _Bahkan jika Naruto-kun tidak mencintaiku, melihat dia berjuang sangat keras untukku... rasanya sangat..._ '

 _ **Braak!**_

"Sudah kuduga kalian ada disini."

Berdiri di mulut pintu yang dibuka ―err... dobrak, Irina berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah benda mencurigakan di tangannya. Mengekor dibelakang tubuh ideal gadis gereja, ada Tsunade dengan pakaian dinas berbalut jas lab.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Aku mendengar beritanya dari Irina, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyemangati kalian." Balas Tsunade langsung mengambil posisi di samping Naruto, bersebrangan dengan Hinata yang duduk di sisi sebelahnya.

[A/N : Atap sekolahnya dilengkapi dengan fasilitas seperti sofa, meja, proyeksi mini, transmisi yang tersambung langsung pada ruang penyiaran, dll. Semua itu untuk menunjang kenyamanan siswa dalam belajar]

"Tapi tak kusangka Naruto akan ikut bertarung."

 _ **Syuut...**_

"Itu karena dia sangat peduli padaku." Tak mau kalah dari Tsunade, Hinata juga menyerang Naruto dari sisi lain.

 _ **Syuut...**_

Merasakan benda lembut yang menyentuh lengannya, ekspresi serius yang sedari tadi Naruto pertahankan sirna. Berganti menjadi rona merah tipis yang pastinya disadari oleh dua wanita di sampingnya. Ia berpaling ke kanan dan kiri, melihat dengan sedikit keheranan di wajah karena tingkah dua teman asramanya. Tapi untuk sekarang ...

"Sejak kapan Tsunade-sensei ada disini?"

"Mou~~ Naruto, kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sensei sudah disini sejak tadi?"

Menanggapi rajukan Tsunade, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kaku. "Ah, gomen, gomen."

Atensi Naruto kemudian beralih pada sosok lain yang ia yakin sebelumnya tidak ada disini. "Irina juga di sini?"

"Hmmp, ya!" Balas Irina membuang muka, sedangkan tangannya menyodorkan benda yang sejak tadi ia bawa pada Naruto, "Karena ini pertadingan pertamamu, aku membuatkan _mu_ ini."

Naruto menerima benda tersebut dengan senang hati, "Kau membuatnya sendiri? Trimakasih."

Hinata dan Tsunade yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari Irina meruncingkan matanya, "Jadi Irina... kau membuatkan bento ini _hanya_ untuk Naruto? Kupikir kau akan memberikannya juga pada Hinata dan Sairaorg," Dan Tsunade yang pertama melancarkan pertanyaan.

"Ah, eh-"

"Ho... benarkan? Ternyata seperti yang aku duga, ada yang mencurigakan dengan Irina..."

Irina dengan panik berusaha membalas ucapan dari Tsunade dan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin ada masalah hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman (tunggu, memangnya ini kesalah pahaman ya?). Tapi dirinya sudah dilanda kepanikan dulu sampai-sampai menjelaskannya saja terasa sangat sulit.

"Ma... ma... kalau Hinata dan Tsunade-sensei mua tinggal ambil saja. Ada banyak kok." Ujar Naruto menengahi, tanpa menyadari masalah yang sebenarnya.

Dan detik selanjutnya terjadilah penyerangan frontal dari Hinata dan Tsunade pada Naruto. Menyebabkan sang pemilik surai blonde harus mati-matian berusaha menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong, kalian disini membuat rencana `kan? Apa sudah ada gambaran?" Tanya Irina pada ketiga temannya yang akan melaksanakan pertarungan kurang dari 1 jam lagi.

""Belum,"" Jawab Hinata dan Sairaorg kompak. Bagaimanapun, musuhnya tidak hanya kuat dalam power, tapi juga teknik, terutama Vali. Tentu sulit membayangkan jika ketiganya harus melawan mereka yang digadang-gadang sebagai Prodigy dari keluarganya. Apalagi jika kekuatannya dibagi setengah.

Haaah~ kenyataan benar-benar membuat Hinata depresi.

"Sudah."

Perkataan singkat Naruto spontan menarik perhatian dua rekannya, "Naruto-kun serius?"

Memberikan tatapan polos namun keheranan pada Hinata dan Sairaorg, Naruto melahap salah satu sosis dari bento pemberian Irina, "Memangnya sejak tadi apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Mereka kuat."

"Musuh yang sulit dikalahkan."

Mendengar jawaban mereka hanya membuat Naruto tersenyum kaku. Bukan hal yang salah sih setelah melihat rekaman pertandingan _Three Price of Konoha Gakuen_ , tapi terlalu larut oleh kekuatan musuh juga bukan hal yang baik.

"Kalau begitu... Cuma aku yang punya rencana disini?"

 _~~~~~~~Fall of Dimension~~~~~~_

Battle, adalah sebuah kurikulum bebas yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah sihir. Awalnya, battle tercipta karena pertentangan banyak siswa berbeda fraksi yang memiliki pandangan tidak sama dengan para pemimpin fraksi. Sehingga, untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ada diciptakanlah kurikulum 'battle'.

Mengingat betapa pentingnya battle ini (untuk menyelesaikan pertikaian), maka segala peraturannya diatur secara ketat dan sangat mengikat. Dan semakin berkembangnya zaman, Battle tidak hanya berupa pertarungan 1 vs 1, tetapi juga berkembang menjadi pertarungan tim 'Battle Tag Team'.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa event besar yang berhubungan dengan battle, namun kita bahas lain kali saja. Karena pertarungan antara Three Prince of Konoha Gakuen VS Sairaorg, Hinata, dan Naruto akan dimulai.

Kursi-kursi stadion yang biasanya kosong kini mulai dipadati oleh penonton. Tempat yang diperkirakan bisa menampung lebih dari 10.000 orang itu kini sudah di isi oleh 1.000-an siswa. Bahkan, dari ratusan murid yang hadir, terdapat beberapa siswa yang memegang kamera untuk merekam momen-momen ini.

Dan tentunya, alasan mereka begitu antusias menghadiri pertarungan ini adalah ... Three Prince of Konoha Gakuen! Sang bintang masa depan Konoha Gakuen yang dikandidatkan mengisi 10 kursi kosong dewan osis tahun depan!

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasuke-kun~!"

"Menma-kun tampan sekali~~~!"

"Valiiii-kun~ coool sekali~~!"

"Aku cinta padamu Menma-kun~~!"

"Three Prince of Konoha Gakuen victory~!"

Kedatangan merekapun di sambut dengan sangat meriah. Berbagai sorak sorai para fansgirl menggema di seluruh stadiun, bahkan ratusan di antaranya menjadi histeris ketika Sasuke ataupun Vali memberikan senyuman hangat yang melelehkan.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah...

...Pesona sang pangeran!

Keadaannya sangat berbanding terbalik ketika Naruto cs masuk ke dalam arena. Tidak hanya mendapatkan sambutan dingin, sebagian siswa bahkan memberikan cemo'ohan. Alasannya? Biar Author jelaskan sedikit.

Sairaorg, dia sebenarnya adalah iblis yang kuat... tapi karena kedudukannya yang hanya [Weed], dia sangat dimusuhi oleh para murid [Flower] karena sering mengganggu kerjaan mereka (nge-bully siswa [Weed]).

Sedangkan Hinata, meskipun dia memiliki kekuatan sihir besar dan berasal dari kelas [Flower]. Kebiasaannya bergaul dengan siswa [Weed] semacam Irina, Sairaorg, dan Naruto membuat ia dikucilkan dari kelasnya sendiri. Bahkan tak jarang pula siswi dikelasnya mengerjai Hinata hingga melewati batas. Tapi setelah mereka dikirim ke rumah sakit oleh Hinata, tidak ada lagi yang berani menganggunya.

Terakhir adalah Naruto. Tidak ada hal mencolok darinya selain nilainya yang tinggi, ia juga tidak banyak tingkah seperti Sairaorg atau Hinata. Sesungguhnya, Naruto adalah karakter normal dan membosankan dari sebuah cerita. Tapi karena ia (entah bagaimana) berhasil mencuri hati Hinata, semua siswa [Flower] khususnya para fansboy dari Hinata sangat marah.

"Kalian masih ingat rencananya `kan?"

Sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena kegiatan belajar sedari pagi, Hinata mengangguk dengan seringai di wajah cantiknya yang diikuti oleh Sairaorg.

"Agak sulit memang, tapi kami pasti bisa."

"Ya."

Di sisi lain, Menma, Sasuke, dan Vali tampak begitu santai melihat musuhnya. Tidak ada keraguan ataupun perasaan tegang dalam diri mereka.

"Aku akan melawan Sairaorg, sedangkan kalian kalahkan Hinata-chan sesaat setelah pertandingan dimulai," perintah Menma pada dua rekannya.

"Tak masalah!"

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan siswa [Weed] yang satunya. Bukankah akan lebih bagus kalau kita mengalahkannya secepat mungkin."

"Jangan," ucap Menma, "Hinata-chan sangat menyukainya. Daripada mengalahkannya dengan cepat, aku ingin menyiksanya sampai pada titik dimana dia menjadi sangat menyedihkan. Itu akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Kalau dia menyerah sebelum kau mengalahkannya?"

Menma menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Vali, "Akan kupotong lidahnya lebih dulu, dan buat dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun."

Sasuke akui, Menma memang sedikit berlebihan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itu terdengar menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

Kedua belah pihak mendekat ke tengah arena, dimana berdiri seorang siswa [Flower] dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang lain. Wajahnya yang datar namun terkesan baby face memberikan perasaan aneh bagi sebagian siswa, namun mata dinginnya seolah membunuh semua ekspetasi. Namanya adalah Akasuna Sasori, seorang anggota dewan osis dengan kemampuan diluar nalar.

"Dengan pertimbangan dari ke-10 Dewan Osis, kami mengizinkan adanya _Battle Tag Team._ Segala konflik dan pertentangan yang melandasi―"

"―Berhentilah basa basi, kami bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam beberapa detik. Jadi langsung saja."

Belum sempat Sasori selesai bicara. Menma memotong ucapannya. Itu tindakan yang kurang sopan dan sukses membuat sang Akasuna menjadi jengkel...

"Itu satu kesalahan, Phenex Muda. Dua kesalahan lagi dan tim-mu akan dinyatakan kalah."

"Ap―"

Menma berusaha menyanggah perkataan Sasori. Namun tindakannya dihentikan oleh Vali, "Sudah Menma. Aku tahu kau jengkel, tapi coba saja dengarkan dia. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah _dewan osis._ "

"Cih, baiklah."

Mengira kondisinya sudah tenang, Sasori mengulang kembali ucapannya. "Dengan pertimbangan dari ke-10 Dewan Osis, kami mengizinkan adanya _Battle Tag Team._ Segala konflik dan pertentangan yang melandasi pertarungan ini akan terselesaikan setelah semua berakhir. Kedua belah pihak tidak diperbolehkan menentang hasil yang ada, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Kalau begitu... Aku, Akasuna Sasori pemilik kursi ke-10 dewan osis menyatakan pertarungan ini ... dimulai!"

Bersamaan dengan tanda dimulainya pertarungan. Menma, Sasuke dan Vali melesat maju mengikis jarak yang hanya kurang dari 10 meter. Sedangkan di sisi Naruto, nampak Sairaorg yang melesat lurus menuju Menma, dan Hinata melebar ke sisi samping arena.

Mereka tampaknya saling mengerti satu sama lain sehingga tak menghiraukan Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya disini SAIRAORG!"

 _Demonic Power_ berkuantitas besar keluar dari tubuh Menma, kemudian membentuk gambaran api membara dengan warna hitam yang kelam. Tekanan besar yang tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh arena sontak membuat para penonton lupa untuk menghirup nafas, mereka terdiam dan beberapa melebarkan mata sebelum pada akhirnya berteriak riuh penuh semangat.

"Itulah sang prodigy Phenex!"

"Kalahkan dia menma-kun!"

"Jangan kalah Sairaorg-senpai!"

Sairaorg membalas tantangan Menma dengan pengeluaran Youki yang besar dari tubuhnya. Namun bukannya terfokus pada kekuatan penghancur yang biasa ia gunakan, Sairaorg justru menebalkan pertahanan dirinya sampai pada titik dimana serangan kelas menengah ke bawah bagaikan gigitan serangga.

"Kau! Kau sedang meremehkanku ya!?"

"Hmm ... mungkin?"

Menggeram menahan emosi, Menma melancarkan berbagai serangan berbasis api hitam menuju Sairaorg. Kekuatan api langka yang di gadang-gadang bisa membakar apapun menjadi abu selama 7 hari 7 malam itu berusaha melahap Sairaorg dalam suhu yang terlewat tinggi. Namun berkat semua latihan keras yang telah dilaluinya, Sairaorg berhasil menghindari ataupun mementalkan setiap serangan yang datang padanya.

"Kau lihat senpai tidak bergunamu itu, Hinata? Dia tak lebih dari pengecut yang tidak bisa membalas serangan Menma, kau seharusnya paham ... kalau menang adalah hal yang mustahil bagi kalian."

"Jadi, kau seharusnya mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi peliharaan kami, Hinata. Aku berjanji, akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik ... seperti para pelacur yang sering ku mainkan."

"Seperti aku sudi saja."

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau meladeni omongan Sasuke ataupun Vali, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Membiarkan musuhnya membicarakan dirinya dengan sangat merendahkan benar-benar membuat darahnya naik pitam.

"... _Hinata, jangan terbawa arus. Kau harus tenang ..._ "

"Tapi Naruto-kun!"

" _Dengarkan aku, kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalas. Jadi ikuti rencananya._ "

Walaupun dengan perasaan yang ogah-ogahan, Hinata tetap menuruti perkataan pujaan hatinya. Ia berkelit ke sisi samping ketika sebuah bola api berukuran besar berusaha melahapnya dalam suhu yang terlampau tinggi.

" **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!** "

Namun tepat setelah menghindari serangan yang datang, sang Hakuryukou dengan full armor [Balance Breaker] menerjang ke arah Hinata. Menghapus jarak di antara keduanya hingga menciptakan tekanan kasat mata intens. Pertarungan jarak dekat antara keduanyapun terjadi dimana Hinata berusaha menghindari tiap serangan yang datang dengan sangat hati-hati, sampai pada titik dimana ia mustahil untuk menghindar.

"Bersujudlah dihadapan sang Vanishing Dragon!"

Pukulan yang tercipta oleh demonic power dan dragon power yang terakumulasi di genggaman Vali melesat bagaikan peluru. Dan serangan itu dengan telak mengenai perut Hinata sampai membuat sang korban hanya terdiam di tempat ... tunggu, ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau terlalu lembek Vali!"

"Urusai."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang maju. Berbekalkan kekuatan mata yang dipercaya bisa melihat masa depan hingga 3 detik berikutnya, siswa dengan gaya rambut _chiken butt_ itu menyerang sang penerus keluarga Hyuuga dengan jutsu otentiknya.

" **Chidori Shenbon.** "

Belasan bahkan puluhan jarum-jarum petir tercipta di hadapan Sasuke, dan dengan segera semua jarum-jarum itu melesat pada Hinata bagaikan anak panah.

 _ **Cep!**_

 _ **Cep!**_

 _ **Cep!**_

 _ **Cep!**_

Melompat salto belakang berkali-kali, Hinata menghindari tiap jarum petir yang terlancar padanya. Bunyi lantai yang tertancap seolah menjadi tanda betapa Hinata sangat cekatan melakukan gerakan tersebut. Namun jika semua mengira kalau serangan Sasuke telah selesai, maka itu salah.

" **Chidori Eiso.** "

Sejumlah besar cakra tercipta di tangan Sasuke, lalu dari sebuah energi murni tersebut berubah menjadi tombak petir yang memanjang ke arah Hinata. Sedang di sisi Hinata, ia mengumpulkan cakra di kedua tangannya dalam kapastitas yang tidak sedikit sambil menyebut nama jutsunya.

" **Hakke Kūshō**."

Tubrukan dua kekuatan itu pun tidak terelakkan, dorongan udara kuat khas seorang Hyuga dan tombak petir yang dapat memanjang hingga jarak tertentu.

 **Blaaarr!**

Akibat serangan tersebut arena yang sebelumnya sudah memanas menjadi riuh. Penonton semakin bersemangat ketika para petarung di arena semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tidak bisa lengah, Hinata segera menjaga jaraknya ketika sang Uchiha muda menutup jaraknya dengan cepat di tengah-tengah deburan debu.

"Jangan kau pikir debu ini bisa menghalangi Sharingan seorang Uchiha!"

Daribalik kepulan debu yang terbang ke sekitar, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan sebuah serangan fisik yang tak bisa di anggap enteng.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk Byakuganku!"

" **Gōken**."

 _ **Seeet...**_

Hinata menghindari pukulan kuat yang kabarnya bisa mematahkan tulang itu. Namun tidak di sangkanya, sebuah serangan dari musuhnya yang lain justru menyambut.

"Jangan lupa, aku sudah menyentuhmu."

Melebarkan kedua iris lavendernya karena perkataan Vali, Hinata bersiap melancarkan serangan secepat yang ia bisa. Namun ...

 **[Divide]**

"Ugh!"

Sairaorg mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Menma. Youki berwarna putih ditubuhnya kini kian menjadi untuk menjawab keinginan kuat sang pemilik. Aura berwarna putih itu dengan sigapnya menangkis bola-bola api yang di lemparkan oleh Menma.

"Coba saja terus bertahan kalau kau memang bisa!"

"Begitu juga denganmu."

Dalam sekejap Sairaorg sudah berada di hadapan Menma, tangannya terkepal keras dengan balutan Youki putih sebagai 'pendukungnya', dan dengan sekali hempasan kuat suara memekakkan telinga tercipta di arena.

Tanah tempat dimana Sairaorg menjual serangan pada Menma menjadi hancur berkeping-keping hingga pada radius 10 meter. Dan setelah visualisasi menjadi lebih jelas, Sairaorg harus tersenyum kecut menyadari apa yang ia tembus menggunakan tinjunya bukanlah Menma, melainkan sebuah klon api hitam.

"Tubuh pengganti, eh."

" **Body Replacement Technique** **: Big Bang.** "

"... _Ini waktunya._ "

Seulas, seringai muncul di wajah Hinata dan Sairaorg sebelum serangan Vali dan Menma mencapai mereka.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOMMM~!**_

" **Shield ― Magic Reflection ― Slow Action ― Enhanced Strength ― Enhanced Defence ― Enhanced Magic ― Enhanced Speed ― Add Destructive ― Add Shock Absorption.** "

"Ugh!"

Vali jatuh tertunduk, tubuhnya serasa lemas, dan kekuatannya menghilang entah kemana, bahkan armor [Balance Breaker] miliknya sudah hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya yang terbang di bawa angin. Demi-Devil muda itu menatap kedua tangannya dengan mimik wajah yang penuh tanda tanya, pandangannya lalu teralih pada sosok siswi surai indigo yang kini terbanjiri akan kekuatan.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?"

Dengan seringai sadis di wajah cantiknya, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Vali seraya mengumpulkan cakranya. " **Magic Reflection,** sihir tingkat menengah ke bawah yang bisa membalikkan efek serangan pada pemiliknya, dengan kata lain ... membagi setengah kekuatanmu. Dan karena tidak ada inang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai medium penerima, maka kekuatanmu hanya hilang di udara."

"Tapi bagaimana ... kalian tidak memiliki satu orangpun yang menyiapkan rumus **―** " Mendadak, Vali menoleh pada sosok Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Mata biru seindah lautan itu terlihat sangat serius sedangkan tangannya memegang sebuah tongkat sihir kecil sepanjang setengah meter yang menampakkan serangkaian formula sihir rumit di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda ... DIA HANYA SEORANG [WEED]!" Vali tak bisa mempercayainya, seorang [Weed] memang mempelajari bagaimana menggunakan rumus sihir. Tapi, bukankah ini berlebihan?

"Jika kau berpikir begitu, maka itulah batasanmu."

" **Jūho Sōshiken**."

Sepasang cakra padat berbentuk kepala singat tercipta di tangan Hinata. Energi perpaduan spiritual dan mental itu pun melesat bersama dengan pukulan telak menuju Vali. Tapi tidak disangka-sangka, dari arah lain Sasuke sudah berlari dengan jurus andalan ―Chidori di tangannya.

 _ **Cipcipcipcipcipcipcipcip!**_

"Jangan pernah berpaling musuhmu, Baka! **Chidori!** "

" **Shield.** "

Namun ketika Sasuke hendak menusukkan Chidorinya ke tubuh Hinata, sebuah pelindung astral berwarna putih menahan serangannya dengan sempurna. Bola mata merah darah Sasuke melebar, tapi belum sempat ia memproses apa yang sedang terjadi, bayangan akan sebuah pukulan masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Sharinganmu memang bisa melihat masa depan, tapi bukan berarti tubuhmu mampu menyesuaikannya."

Menyerupai tindakan Sasuke sebelumnya, kini Sairaorg yang berbalut Youki putih keemasan mendadak muncul dari titik yang tidak Sasuke duga. Kepalan tangannya yang berbalut energi penghancur super besar secepat kedipan mata menghantam tubuh Sasuke.

 _ **DUAAAARRR!**_

Serangan penghabisan yang dilancarkan oleh Hinata dan Sairaorg menghilangkan kesadaran dua dari 3 pangeran Konoha Gakuen. Para penonton yang menyaksikan dibuat diam seribu bahasa. Mereka yang sejatinya adalah pro Sasuke Vali sangat tidak menduga kejadian ini, bahkan jika dipikirkan dengan baik-baik ... hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Me-mereka mengalahkan Sasuke-kun dan Vali-kun..."

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Darimana datangnya kekuatan itu, padahal seharusnya..."

Sementara itu di sisi Menma, kemarahan yang sejak tadi terus ia simpan menjadi tidak tertahankan.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu mengalahkan kalian berdua, dan dia ..." Menma melirik Naruto, "Tidak akan bisa mensupport siapapun."

"Gawat."

"Ck."

Sairaorg dan Hinata bereaksi pada ucapan Menma, secepat mungkin mereka menjaga jarak dan berpencar. Namun sayangnya, dari tanah tempat mereka berpijak muncullah belasan rantai orange yang menahan gerakan keduanya.

"Hahahaha~! Inilah akhirnya!"

Mengangkat tangannya ke langit, Menma menciptakan sebuah bola api maha besar melebihi setengah luas arena. Hawa panas yang terpancar dari bola api itu sontak membuat lebih dari setengah penonton berkeringat, dan itu semakin mempertegas betapa panasnya bola api tersebut.

* * *

Dari balik layar transparan yang menyiarkan pertandingan secara Live, seorang perempuan berkacamata frame merah memperhatikan dengan tertarik tontonan di hadapannya. Bibir tipis namun sensualnya tersenyum tipis tatkala mendapati gambaran kasat atas tindakan dari team Hinata.

"Dia menarik."

Tsubaki, sahabat sekaligus Queen dari perempuan tersebut hanya memandang bingung pada Kingnya. Jarang sekali sang majikan memberikan komentar tersebut pada orang lain, kecuali mereka yang berada di posisi _Dewan Osis._

"Tapi menurutku dia biasa saja, Sona-chan."

"Biasa, maksudmu?" Tanya balik Sona pada Tsubaki sambil mengkerutkan dahi tidak setuju.

"Menma 'kan?"

"Bukan," bantah Sona, "Yang kusebut menarik bukan Menma, tapi siswa [Weed] di kelompok Hinata. Jika melihatnya sekilas memang tidak nampak, tapi seandainya kau ada di posisinya ... kau pasti sadar betapa mengerikannya dia."

Mendengar jawaban dari Kingnya bukan membuat Tsubaki paham, dia malah menjadi semakin bingung. Mengerikan? Darimananya yang mengerikan, siswa [Weed] itu hanya bisa melakukan cast banyak skill dalam satu waktu dan ... ―tunggu dulu,

"Bukankah cast skill hanya bisa dilakukan sekali dalam interval tertentu? Setelahnya mereka harus mempersiapkan rumus kembali, dan normalnya itu lebih dari 5 menit."

"Benar. Sihir dan Demonic Power sangat berbeda. Kita, bangsa iblis dapat menggunakan sihir (Demonic Power) dengan hanya membayangkannya (Otak kanan). Sedangkan mereka (Penyihir-biasanya manusia) perlu melakukan perhitungan rumit (otak kiri) yang pastinya tidak mudah. Itulah mengapa para penyihir kerap kali kalah dari kita para iblis. Meskipun dalam beberapa kasus, ada juga orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan Cast Skill runtut seperti siswa [Weed] itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya menarik? Bukankah itu masih terdengar biasa."

Sona, dengan senyum misterius di wajahnya membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Dia bisa menumpuk beberapa spell dalam satu waktu. Yang dalam pengaplikasiannya, memberikan skill pendukung ke teman-temannya. Lalu mari kita ciptakan sebuah pemikiran sendiri. Seandainya ... dia tidak hanya bisa memberikan skill pendukung pada tubuh, tetapi juga pada ' _skill_ '. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi?"

Tsubaki menengang, wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas ekspresi tidak percaya, dan sedikit keringat dingin mengalir melalui pelipisnya.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan Sona-chan?"

" _Doubling, Reduplicate,_ dan _Magic Eater_ adalah skill pendukung serangan yang normalnya hanya bisa digunakan oleh satu orang. Melipat gandakan serangan, mengulangi (pelipat gandaan), dan memaksa kekuatan sihir musuh tidak aktif. Jika semua pendukung itu di gabungkan, kekuatan dari skill serangan yang di dukung akan melewati batas wajar."

"Ka-kau berpikir dia bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Tsubaki ragu-ragu. Bagi dirinya (Tsubaki), Sona adalah iblis muda yang sangat jeli akan potensi seseorang. Kemampuannya sudah di asah sejak berumur 3 tahun, dan semakin bertambah usia kemampuan tersebut kini berevolusi menjadi 'Mata' yang dapat melihat ke dalam diri seseorang.

Dengan kata lain, Sona yang sekarang sudah dapat dipastikan memiliki kemampuan 'Melihat potensi tersembunyi'. Tapi karena sangat berbahayanya kemampuan tersebut, Seraffal (Kakak Sona) memerintahkan seluruh orang untuk tutup mulut, tidak terkecuali 'Overlord' lainnya.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya, Tsubaki. Kembali ke ucapanku sebelumnya, semua hipotesa itu hanyalah gambaran kasat yang didasari oleh ' _Seandainya_ '. Tidak ada bukti konkrit yang bisa dijadikan acuan atas 'penglihatanku', jadi untuk sekarang ... mari lupakan ucapanku tadi." Ujar Sona tenang pada Queennya. Direksinya kemudian kembali pada layar transparan yang masih menunjukkan gambaran pertarungan, mengabaikan Tsubaki yang masih menampakkan ekspresi rumit.

 **Di Arena.**

Menma memperhatikan ekspresi dari lawannya, Hinata dan Sairaorg dengan sedikit keheranan yang terselip.

"Kalian seharusnya kelihatan putus asa."

"Jangan bercanda," Hinata manatap lurus pada Menma, "Kau pikir dengan bola apimu saja sudah bisa membuatku putus asa?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Selain kau dan Sairaorg, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa mengalahkanku," seru Menma dengan nada yang penuh kesombongan.

"Apa kau lupa? Kami punya seorang anggota lagi. Dia memang tidak pernah tampil menonjol selama di sekolah ini, tapi asal kau tahu saja ... dia adalah Joker."

Menma, yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan Naruto. Kini harus terperangah akan sosok yang seharusnya adalah [Weed]. Fisiknya memang tidak mengalami perubahan drastis, tapi hawa dingin yang mengelilinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

Bahkan dari bola api super besar yang dibuat oleh Menma hawa dingin mulai merasuk hingga sedikit menggoyahkan kepadatan dari api tersebut. Sang Phenex muda segera tersadar, dia memiliki _Ameterasu_ ―sebuah api kutukan yang bahkan bisa membakar hangus segalanya menjadi abu. Jadi ia masih tidak gentar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku masih berada di atas angin, **Doubling!** "

Dengan usaha yang tidak pernah orang lain pahami Menma menahan hasrat untuk memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Usahanya kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah mantra pengganda yang di aplikasikan pada bola api hitamnya.

"Selesai!"

Dua bola api yang memiliki diameter super besar itu segera saja melesat pada Naruto dan Hinata-Sairaorg. Hawa panas yang bisa melelehkan besi menjadi cairan itu merambah ke seluruh Arena. Penonton berkeringat dengan derasnya dan bahkan setelah _Kekkai_ khusus dipasang, hawa panas tersebut tetap memaksa kelenjar keringat untuk bekerja lebih.

 _ **DUAAAAARRR!**_

Ledakan besar akibat tubrukan antara tanah dan bola api menyebar ke seluruh Arena. Api kutukan yang mengamuk melahap semuanya menjadi sebuah pemandangan lain menyerupai neraka. Sasori, wasit dari pertarungan tersebut memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan dari para siswa yang melakukan pertandingan. Tapi yang dapat ia lihat melalui matanyanya adalah keberadaan Menma seorang.

"Selesai?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"U-UWOOOOOAAAAHHH~! Itulah sang Prodiy genius keluarga Phenex!"

"Sang genius yang sesungguhnya~!"

"Menma-kun I LOVE YOUUU~!"

"Kau keren sekali Menma-kun~!"

Dan berbagai teriakan memuja para penonton menjadi penutup dari aksi Menma. Walau demikian, bukanlah ekspresi lega yang muncul di wajah Menma. Melainkan tertekan, ia mengigit bibirnya frustasi dengan pandangan yang menunduk.

Para penonton, tidak menyadari hal tersebut dan hanya terus memberikan sorak sorai penuh perasaan gembira. Sedang di sisi lain bangku penonton, Tsunade memperhatikan arena dengan sebuah senyum kecil di paras ayunya. Iris kecoklatannya terpejam dan sebuah perkataan pelan melantun dari bibirnya yang sensual.

"Pertarungannya baru saja dimulai `kan?"

 _ **BWUSSSSSSZZZZZ~!**_

Hawa dingin mencekam yang bahkan dapat membuat hewan sekelas anjing neraka meringkup ketakutan menyebar ke seluruh arena. Para penonton, wasit, dan juga Menma melebarkan matanya ketika siluet 3 makhluk muncul dari bara api terkutuk.

Pandangan matanya, yang biasa memancarkan kehangatan dari sang samudra kini membeku dalam sorot mata yang belum pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun. Nafasnya, yang sekarang haruslah berada pada kondisi yang tidak mungkin memuculkan uap dingin seolah mematahkan sang hukum fisika. Dan di tempatnya berdiri, kobaran api hitam terkutuk yang membeku dalam balok es putih kebiruan yang sangat kontras.

Ya, ia adalah sang murid kelas [Weed]. Sosok yang selalu duduk di bangku perpustakaan untuk menambah pengetahuannya akan sihir, kini muncul ... menampakkan _serpihan kecil_ atas pengetahuannya yang selalu dianggap sebagai sebuah ke sia-siaan.

"Naruto ..."

" **Emperor Ice Drive.** "

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N :** *Braaaaaaaaakkkkkkk! (banting meja belajar) CERITA APAAAN INI!? LAMA UPDATE! ENDING NGEGANTUNG! TOKOH UTAMANYA JARANG KELUAR! INI SURAT ATAU CERPEN, PENDEK AMAT! #$&*%(*$##^ * !

 **Balasan Review.**

Review kali ini gak kayak kemarin. Ini cuman sekedar pertanyaan rangkuman dari para reader untuk Author bocah (0.0) #SorrybuatA/Nnya

 _ **Apa Naruto memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi?**_

Jawabannya : Punya. Sebenarnya bukan kekuatan tersembunyi sih. Tapi lebih ke bentuk final dari 'Penulisan rumus sihir', sesuai perkembangan cerita bakalan terungkap kok:) (Atau Bocah tulis di A/N kapan2 :p)

 _ **Lemon?**_

Saya masih bocah T_T, Rate M cuman buat bikin Lime ... itu pun gak tahu kapan :3

 _ **Update kilat?**_

Bocah juga manusia, perlu duit perlu makan, kalo cuman nulis cerita doang ... gimana bisa ngasi makan anak istri :v *justkidding.

Sorry, gak bisa update kilat. Soalnya bikin cerita gak segampang beli majalah porno. Jadi perlu ngerasain feelnya dulu :) (Irina : Bilang aja Authornya males nulis, Bocah : gajimu saya potong 90%!)

 _ **Jadwal Update?**_

Sayangnya gak ada :)

 _ **Naruto Godlike?**_

Chapter ini dia masih 'Strong', mungkin besok-besok bakalan jadi 'overpower', tapi jelas ... porsi akhir Naruto itu Godlike (tergantung musuh sebenarnya).

 _ **Naruto akan menunjukkan kekuatannya?**_

Chapter depan masih sebatas ' _ **Serpihan kecil**_ '. So, pantengin aja :3

 _ **Dapet inspirasi dari anime ************* (Lupa namanya xD)?**_

Ya. Tapi saya gak nonton animenya, hanya baca komiknya aja :3

 _ **Bagaimana sekolah mengukur jumlah sihir?**_

Ntar bakalan ada penjelasannya.

 _ **Akankah setiap Gear bereaksi pada Naruto?**_

Enggak. Naruto itu hanya menciptakan Gear, sedangkan bagaimana Gear itu berkembang ke depannya adalah kebebasan dari Gear tersebut. So, mungkin akan ada saat dimana sebuah 'Gear' melebihi ekspetasi Naruto :3

 _ **Pairnya Hinata?**_

Jujur ... saya NaruHinaLovers xP

Jadi besar kemungkinan bakalan jadi NaruHinaHarem :3

Untuk semua yang mereview, fav, dan foll cerita ini Bocah ucapkan banyak trimakasih. Maaf karena gak bisa bales semuanya satu-satu, soalnya bocah lagi di kejar-kejar ama mafia belajar paling ekstrim di dunia (Bokap-nyokap), so ... waktu saya sangat terbatas sebelum di siksa dengan berbagai buku pelajaran (terutama mat dan bio) T_T

Bocah Sekolah ... cabut~!


	4. Chapter 4 : Mereka yang dipanggil genius

Genius...

... adalah kata yang mereka gunakan untuk menggambarkanku.

Menciptakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ada. Menembus batas-batas yang sejatinya adalah sebuah kerahasiaan atas sang pencipta. Dan bahkan, mengatur ulang segalanya hingga eksistensiku kini menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

Masihkan aku ini seorang manusia?

Aku percaya.

Setiap makhluk di dunia ini memiliki potensi yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dan itu hal yang wajar jika mereka baik di satu hal, dan buruk di hal lainnya.

Itu juga berlaku untukku.

Aku mungkin baik di sihir. Tapi buruk di fisik.

Menyadari fakta tersebut tidak membuatku depresi. Aku menerimanya, tapi kenyataan tidak serta merta menyetujui hal tersebut.

Kemampuanku dalam menggunakan sihir melewati batas, menghancurkan keseimbangan antara fisik dan mental, hingga pada titik tertentu aku pertanyaan tersebut datang kembali.

Masihkan aku ini seorang manusia?

... Kekuatan ataupun pengetahuan bukanlah tujuan akhirku, yang ku inginkan jauh lebih sederhana dari semua ekspetasi kalian. Tetapi mereka tidak berpikir seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"Dia kan memang genius, percuma saja kita mengejarnya."

"Enaknya jadi orang genius. Bisa menguasai semuanya dengan mudah."

"HIDUP INI TIDAK ADIL! KENAPA KAU HARUS ADA DI DUNIA INI! SEMUA PASTI AKAN JADI LEBIH BAIK KALAU KAU TIDAK PERNAH ADA!"

Kalian salah.

Aku bukan seorang genius.

Semua hasil yang selama ini kudapat bukanlah buah dari title 'Genius' yang kalian sematkan padaku.

Itu adalah hasil kerja kerasku.

Menghabiskan hari demi hari menunggu datangnya sebuah ketidak pastian atas hari esok, hingga tak terasa aku telah melakukannya sampai pada titik dimana semua itu menjadi hal yang mustahil.

Dan yang kalian ucapkan padaku adalah "Itu hal yang wajar karena kau adalah seorang Genius."

TIDAK!

Itu bukan yang ingin ku dengar, KALIAN SALAH!

Aku melakukan semua ini bukan untuk mendapatkan title 'Genius'!

Setelah semua kerja kerasku dan hanya kata 'Genius' yang kalian berikan padaku. Itu tidak adil! Sangat egois! Apa kalian tidak paham betapa kerasnya aku berjuang!

Aku...

Aku hiks...

Kumohon...

Seseorang...

Siapapun...

Tolong katakan padaku...

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Naruto."

* * *

 **Fall of Dimension**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

This Story © Bocah sekolah

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and Sci-fi?

Pair : Naruto x Hinata x (belum terbuka lagi)

Warning : AU, Fanon semi Canon, OOC, OC, Bahasa tidak baku, EYD ancur, Smart!Naru, Overpower!Naruto, Human!Naru, MagicUser!Naru.

Gak suka? Silahkan utarakan dengan jelas supaya bisa Author koreksi, atau tekan tombol kembali.

Summary :

Great War adalah perang antara 3 fraksi yang menyebabkan bencana di dunia. Namun karena distorsi antar dimensi yang tidak terduga menyebabkan dunia bawah, dunia atas, dan surga menyatu. Lalu apa yang terjadi/Ini adalah cerita tentang sihir dan pertarungan/Selamat datang di Konoha Magic Academy.

Chapter 4 : Mereka yang dipanggil Genius.

* * *

Iris lavender Hinata tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya. Udara dingin tipis membungkus seluruh tubuhnya hingga samar-samar menciptakan sebuah gambaran abstrak angin yang bergerak teratur di sekitar. Dan warna kulitnya, yang sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah tan kini berubah pucat, membaur bersama bongkahan es di sekeliling mereka.

Di sebelahnya, Sairaorg masih terus mempertahankan ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk diartikannya. Mereka memang sudah diberitahu oleh Naruto kalau dirinya bisa malakukan sihir es. Dan inilah yang Hinata-Sairaorg dapati ...

 _Mengagumkan._

Sebuah kata yang terdiri dari 11 huruf adalah apa yang bisa mewakili kekuatan es Naruto. Ia memang tidak menunjukkan kekuatan sihir besar seperti Menma ataupun Sairaorg. Namun, hawa dingin yang bahkan bisa membekukan sang api terkutut dengan sangat tegas mengumandangkan bahwa dirinya tidak kalah dari dua orang tersebut.

"Kau dan Sairaorg-senpai tetaplah dibelakangku. Dari sini, aku akan maju sendirian," ujar Naruto pada Hinata seraya melangkah menuju Menma, meninggalkan jejak-jejak permukaan tanah beku ditiap langkah kakinya.

Hinata yang masih tidak percaya akan perubahan Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dalam benaknya, Naruto semakin terlihat cool dikala keadaan menjadi sangat serius. Itu sebenarnya salah, tapi Hinata benar-benar tak bisa menahannya.

Sementara di sampingnya, Sairaorg juga tak banyak bicara. Energinya sudah menipis karena melawan Menma tadi, jadi lebih baik jika dirinya beristirahat dulu dan melihat bagaimana arus membawa pertarungan ini. Lagipula, ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk melihat seberapa bagusnya Naruto dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto," dukung Sairaorg dengan suara lantangnya.

"Ya!"

Di sisi lain, untuk sebuah alasan yang masih tersembunyi Menma tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Darah seorang Phenex yang mengalir dalam dirinya seolah terbakar dalam euphoria. Dan dengan terkeluarnya _Demonic power_ dari tubuhnya, Menma melangkah maju menuju Naruto.

Untunglah seragam _KMA_ memiliki fitur yang dapat menahan segala kerusakan hingga pada level 'Ekstrim'. Jadi tidak ada sedikitpun bekas robekan di seragam mereka.

"Kau benar-benar akan mati disini, Naruto," seru Menma seraya memunculkan api hitam di kedua tangannya.

"Ini kali pertama kau memanggil namaku," tidak berbeda dengan Menma, Naruto juga mengumpulkan hawa dingin di tangan kanannya.

Keduanya berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang normal. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh penonton sebelum keduanya saling menjual serangan.

" **Phoenix Breath.** "

Dari kedua tangan Menma, api hitam seolah menyembur dalam kapasitas yang luar biasa besar menerjang Naruto. Radiasi konstan yang terbawa oleh api tersebut sempat membuat Sasori berkeringat, karena secara pasti ini memiliki suhu yang lebih tinggi dari semua serangan Menma sebelumnya.

Namun dengan gerakan alami yang terlihat begitu biasa, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya menyebut nama skillnya.

" **Freezing Line.** "

Hawa dingin yang tak bisa terucapkan dengan kata-kata kini melanda seisi arena. Penonton yang duduk di tribun terpaksa merasakan panas dingin secara bersamaan ketika udara di hadapan Naruto membeku, membentuk sebuah garis luruh menanjak yang menyerupai bongkahan gunung es, dan secara dramatis serangan Naruto menabrak semburan api Menma.

 _ **BOOOOOOMMMM~!**_

 _ **WUUUUSSSSZZ~!**_

Kabut tipis warna putih tersebar ketika dua serangan dengan perbedaan suhu besar saling menyatu. Pandangan menjadi sedikit buram kala itu, namun jelas dari kepulan asap yang tercipta menampakkan siluet dua siswa yang saling bertarung.

"Padahal kau tidak memiliki energi besar, tapi kenapa kau punya sihir es!?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Menma, Naruto melakukan salto yang kemudian di susul dengan meluncurnya 10 tombak es yang melesat secara acak menuju Menma.

"Kau pikir―" Suhu di sekujur tubuh Menma naik secara drastis dan melelehkan tombak es Naruto, "―serangan seperti ini akan mempan padaku?"

Menciptakan sepasang sayap di punggungnya, Menma melesat bagaikan peluru ke arah Naruto. "Terima ini!"

" **Black Fire Blow.** "

Sebuah pukulan berlapis api hitam segera berayun ketika jarak di antara mereka tereliminasi. Momentum yang di tambah perpindahan berat badan menciptakan sebuah pukulan mematikan tepat menuju Naruto.

" **Ice Shield.** "

 _ **Baaaakkk!**_

Namun bukannya tubuh Naruto yang terkena serangan tersebut, tinju api Menma malah tertangkis oleh sebuah perisai berbentuk segi enam. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Menma semakin terprovokasi, ia dengan liarnya memperbesar api di tangannya dan terus menerus melancarkan pukulannya. Namun...

" **Six-Way** **Ice Prison.** "

"Apa ini?"

Di sekeliling Menma, lebih tepatnya dari 6 arah mata angin (plus atas) muncul perisai es yang sama persis. Mereka saling menempel hingga mengurung Menma dalam penjara es berbentuk segi 6. Tidak terhenti di sana, Naruto segera menyentuh perisai yang ada di hadapannya dengan jari telunjuk.

" **Freeze.** "

 _ **Wuuuusssh!**_

 _ **Suuuush!**_

 _ **Swuuuush!**_

Dari seluruh perisai es yang mengurung Menma, keluar hawa dingin berbentuk salju yang saling bertabrakan di dalam kurungan. Memberikan rasa sakit yang sedetik kemudian dirubah menjadi 'Mati rasa' pada sang Phenex muda.

Siswa [Flower] itu tidak sempat berteriak ketika tubuhnya secara paksa menerima perubahan suhu yang sangat signifikan. Ia hanya bisa terpejam, menghalau salju-salju dingin itu mencapai kedua bola matanya, dan bertahan sebisa mungkin dengan mengeluarkan api hitam kebanggaannya dari sekujur tubuh.

Beberapa detik setelah jurus Naruto terlancar, tidak ada tanda-tanda balasan dari Menma.

"Kali ini benar-benar sudah selesai atau belum?" Gumam Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Penonton agaknya menjadi riuh ketika Menma tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan lagi. Banyak dari mereka yang kecewa, dan sebagian juga nampak tidak percaya.

"Me-mereka benar-benar menang?" Tanya Irina pada Tsunade dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

Maksudnya ... lawan Hinata cs adalah _Three Prince of Konoha Gakuen,_ 3 murid yang dipercaya akan menjadi anggota _dewan osis_ tahun depan. Itu begitu mustahil untuk di percaya, bahkan bagi teman seasrama mereka ―Irina.

Itu mengagumkan...

"Tidak semudah itu, Irina," mimik muka Tsunade nampak serius menatap penjara es dengan luas yang tak lebih dari 4 meter persegi itu.

Bongkahan es yang sebelumnya merupakan perpaduan dari 6 perisai es itu sedikit demi sedikit memberikan tanda keretakan. Naruto, yang berada tepat di hadapannya menajamkan mata tatkala keluarnya hawa panas dari pengekang sang Phenex muda.

 _ **Kraaaak!**_

 _ **Krak!**_

 _ **Kraaak!**_

 _ **Kraaaaaaak!**_

 _ **Blaaaar!**_

Sebuah pukulan, yang di dorong oleh daya ledak selayaknya roket melesat menuju wajah Naruto.

 _ **Buaaagh!**_

 _ **Wussssh!**_

 _ **BraaaaAAAAAKKK!**_

Tubuh Naruto terlempar keras menuju sisi arena. Kekuatan yang memang sedari awal sudah besar itu seolah menghancurkan tiap tulang dari sang siswa blonde. Bunyi tabrakan yang terjadi ketika Naruto mendarat menjadi hasil nyata atas kemampuan sang Prodigy Phenex.

Dengan keadaan yang sudah kacau, Menma menarik nafas cepat setengah terengah. Rambutnya kusut dan wajahnya kelihatan sangat kelelahan, tapi api hitam yang muncul di sekelilingnya nampak berbanding terbalik akan kondisinya.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" Raungnya keras bercampur jengkel.

"Uwoooooaaaaahhhh~ Menma! Menma! Menma! Menma! Menma! Menma!"

"Sang Genius Phenex~!"

"Kalahkan siswa [Weed] itu Menma-kyun~~~"

Namun...

Semua teriakan itu harus terhenti.

Ketika, Naruto keluar dari 'lubang dinding' yang baru diciptakannya dalam keadaan yang terbilang baik. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi, hanya sebuah keseriusan dan memar yang terselip di sana.

'Itu pukulan yang kuat,' selanjutnya Naruto tidak boleh lengah lagi.

"KAU!"

Menma kembali menggila, dari belakangnya muncul 9 bola api yang terbuat dari padatan _demonic power_. Tidak ada hawa panas yang tercipta disana, hanya _Killing Intens_ yang dengan paksa membuat orang-orang kesulitan bernafas.

Setelah persiapannya selesai (yang entah kenapa hanya Naruto perhatikan), satu bola api sebesar softball terbang cepat ke arahnya.

" **Black Fire :** **Annihilated**."

Naruto menahannya, menciptakan sebuah perisai dengan bentuk yang sama seperti sebelumnya dengan kerapatan melebihi susunan molekul berlian. Bola api hitam itu menabrak perisai Naruto, mengakibatkan suara nyaring keras yang begitu mengerikan.

Bahkan, Naruto harus menggunakan sebagian besar kekuatan di tubuhnya yang 'sekarang' untuk meredam daya hancur serangan barusan. Apalagi, serangan tersebut kemudian melebar ke sekeliling perisai. Mengakibatkan sebuah kawah ekstrim yang melebar ke belakang.

[A/N : Inget Naruto vs Orochimaru di seri Shippuden. Efek serangannya mirip Bijuudama yang di tahan gerbang summon Orochimaru.]

"Ini buruk," gumam Naruto setelah melihat efek dari serangan Menma.

"MATI! MATII! MATI! MATI!"

Tapi tidak disangka-sangka, Menma terus melemparkan bola apinya pada Naruto. Membombardir sang siswa blonde dalam ledakan yang begitu 'ekstrim'.

Keduanya, dengan kesusahan melakukan pertarungan yang saling bertolak belakang. Menma kelihatan sangat kelelahan setiap kali bola apinya melesat. Sedangkan Naruto, berusaha mati-matian menahan bola api yang datang dengan berbagai sihir pertahanan yang dipadukan dengan ' **Great Ice Shield** '.

"Tsunade-sensei, bukannya ini sangat gawat? Mereka seperti akan saling membunuh," Irina yang duduk di tribun penonton tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Ia khawatir pada keadaan Naruto, begitu juga Menma (Hati nurani gadis gereja). Karena mereka ―Naruto dan Menma sudah berada di batasannnya.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Irina."

 _ **BOOOOOMMM!**_

Itu adalah serangan terakhir milik Menma, dia kemudian jatuh lemas dengan tangan yang gemetar. Tubuhnya telah mencapai batas, dan untuk berdiri saja ia sudah tidak bisa.

"Sial ... Sial ... Sialan!"

Di sisi lain, Naruto keliahatannya masih sanggup untuk berdiri, bahkan jika perlu ia bisa melancarkan salah satu sihir 'terbaiknya' yakni ' **Freeze** ' pada Phenex Muda. Tapi hal tersebut tidak ia lakukan, dan berjalan menuju Menma adalah apa yang Naruto pilih.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!? Kau pikir ini sudah berakhir!? Jangan bercanda! Aku masih bisa bertarung, akan kubakar kau sampai jadi abu dasar murid [Weed]," Seru Menma berusaha berdiri. Tapi belum sempat ia mengambil posisi tegak, kakinya lemas dan ia terjatuh kembali.

Para fans menatap dengan prihatin. Ini adalah kali pertama Menma bertarung secara habis-habisan. Dan yang terburuk dari semua itu, ada seorang siswa [Weed] yang dapat menahan serangan sekaliber **Annihilated**.

Itu tidak dapat dipercaya sampai-sampai dikira hanya mimpi oleh sebagian orang. Tapi bukti nyata tak bisa berbohong, di hadapan beratus-ratus pasang mata seorang membuktikan hal tersebut. Dan atas semua kesombongan yang telah diperbuatnya, ini akan menjadi penghakiman pribadi Naruto atas Menma.

Atau begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Menma... " panggil Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, "... menurutmu untuk apa sihir ada di dunia ini?" Lanjut Naruto sambil berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Menma.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Tentu saja untuk memperbudak yang lain. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Dak!

Sebuah pukulan karate ringan menghantam kepala Menma.

"Ittai! Kau itu kenapa sih!"

Naruto mengabaikan gerutuan Menma dan berkata kembali, "Mungkin aku harus mengubah pertanyaanku jika kau tidak paham."

"Untuk apa kau mempelajari sihir? Tujuan yang sesungguhnya atas semua pencapaianmu, apa itu adalah memperbudak yang lain?" Tanya Naruto pada Menma. Meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan, itu tidak memberikan kesan dingin seperti saat bertarung. Melainkan lebih ke perasaan yang menenangkan dan sejuk.

Menma terdiam, bola matanya melebar ketika Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap iris shafire yang kerap kali memendam begitu banyak kesedihan itu.

"Aku ... Aku adalah seorang genius di keluarga Phenex. I-Itu hal yang wajar jika aku memperbudak yang lainnya untuk menengaskan betapa geniusnya ... aku."

'Benar. Aku memang seorang genius di keluarga Phenex. Tapi...' Menma menggigit bibirnya kuat, menyalurkan rasa frustasi yang tidak akan pernah diketahui orang lain.

'... ini menyakitkan.'

" _U-UWOOOOOAAAAHHH~! Itulah sang Prodiy genius keluarga Phenex!"_

" _Sang genius yang sesungguhnya~!"_

" _Sang Genius Phenex~!"_

 _Aku..._

 _Aku hiks..._

 _Kumohon..._

 _Seseorang..._

"Kau bukan seorang genius."

 _ **Tes...**_

Tanpa bisa dibendung. Untuk sebuah alasan yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh sang Prodigy Phenex, air mata mulai jatuh melalui pelupuk matanya. Perasaan tertekan, yang kerap kali datang bersama banyaknya harapan semua orang pada dirinya ... perasaan itu ... rasanya ingin meledak.

 _Siapapun..._

 _Tolong katakan padaku..._

" _Kau sudah berjuang keras Menma._ "

 _ **Deg...**_

Menma mendongak, menatap lurus bola mata shafir di hadapannya dengan iris onyx-nya yang memerah. Jantungnya serasa akan meledak, sesuatu ... sesuatu yang sangat ingin sekali di dengarnya.

"Na-Naru-to ..."

Pemuda itu tidak menyahut panggilan Menma. Dia hanya terseyum, sebuah senyum yang kaya akan kehangatan seraya mengelus puncak surai hitam iblis keturunan Phenex tersebut.

"Hiks ... hiks ... HuwaaaaAAAAAaa! WaaAAaaaa! WhaaaaaAAAaaa!"

 _ **Greep...**_

Semua orang terdiam. Membeku di tempatnya ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Prodigy Phenex. Sosok pangeran yang selalu menindas para murid [Weed], pemimpin dari para pembully itu memeluk erat seorang Naruto layaknya anak kecil.

Tangisan yang sarat akan perasaan itu meledak di arena. Memecahkan segala ketegangan yang tercipta akibat pertarungan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sasori, sebagai wasit ia dibuat kebingungan.

"Etto ... jadi bagaimana aku harus memutuskannya?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 _ **A/N : Yosh, makasih buat kalian yang sudah memberikan dukungan pada Bocah dalam bentuk review, fav, foll, dan bahkan PM. Itu fantastis! Dan sangat membakar semangat Author :)**_

 _ **Bocah juga minta maaf karena chapter 4 hanya segini. Bukan maksud ingin buat chapter yang pendek-pendek. Tapi ini adalah sambungan dari chapter 3. Karena wordnya kemarin itu kepanjangan, jadi Bocah potong aja xD  
**_

 _ **Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Naruto dan Menma? Ada apa ini? Yaoi?**_

 _ **Well ... saya akui, endingnya emang agak menyimpang. Tapi Naruto punya alasan kok. So, tunggu di chapter 5 ya ^_^**_

* * *

Rangkuman pertanyaan.

 _ **Dari sekian banyak chara cewek, apa gak ada yang lain selain Hinata? Ini fic Crossover dimana banyak pembaca ingin cerita Naruto dengan kekuatan, pasangan dan kehidupan baru?**_

Bukan masalah 'gak ada selain Hinata'. Bocah bisa saja membuat Naruto berpair dengan banyak gadis. Sebut saja Yasaka, Gabriel, Grayfia, Rias, Akeno, dan bahkan Ophis. Tapi bocah gak bisa bohong ... dari hati yang terdalam emang udah suka sama karakternya Hinata.

Bukan sekedar dari bacaan fanfict yang isinya hanya lemon dan lime. Tapi udah sejak kecil, kira-kira dari tahun 2005 ... satu tahun setelah keluarnya serial Naruto di (TV Swasta) Indonesia.

Saya gak akan maksa kalian (yang mempermasalahkan Pair) untuk membaca cerita ini. Karena NaruHina sudah menjadi identitas saya yang lain, dan ini bukan sekedar penilaian atas fisik atau paras yang cantik, tapi _taste_. Kamu minta alasan saya pakai Hinata? Sudah saya jelaskan di atas.

Satu lagi ...

... Bocah bikin cerita bukan untuk memuaskan pembaca. Ini sekedar bagaimana saya menuangkan imaginasi di otak saya. Itu menyenangkan, karena menulis cerita sudah menjadi hobi saya :)

Tapi ...

... mendapati orang-orang menikmati cerita yang saya buat juga memberikan kepuasan tersendiri. Jadi, saya hanya ambil yang positifnya saja xP

 _ **Apakah Naruto akan menggunakan [Sacred Gear]-nya?**_

Sebenarnya saya gak ingin mengecewakan pembaca sekalian. Tapi sampai pada chapter ini, [Gear] Naruto belum selesai. Perlu beberapa penyempurnaan pada rumus sihir serta waktu yang tepat untuk pengeluarannya, karena ya ... [Gear] yang ini adalah sebuah kecurangan (Cheat).

* * *

 **Reply some review.**

 **Uzzu :** Saya sudah pikirkan. Terlalu Godlike emang ngebosenin, dan terlalu sembunyi-sembunyi juga kurang bagus. Jadi saya ... bingung sekarang :/ #kenagaploksendal, pokoknya lihat aja deh :)

 **Faizal771 :** Yah, Naruto emang lebih tua dari kebanyakan makhluk di dunia (ceritanya). Tapi karena 'sesuatu' Naruto gak bisa mengalami penuaan :3

 **FAISHAL ROKIE T :** Sebenarnya, tanpa menggunakan kelemahan tiap Gear Naruto itu sudah lebih superior dari para Longinus. Jadi, meskipun tahu Naruto gak akan terlalu ambil pusing ...

 **Saputraluc000 :** Trimakasih atas reviewnya. Di chapter 2 dan 3 saya emang sengaja mengambil sudut pandang Irina sebagai pengenalan para tokoh. Alasannya, karena kalau saya memperkenalkan Naruto dari POVnya atau POV Author, kesan misteriusnya jadi gak kerasa xD

 **Th0822626 :** Bukan devil slayer sih, cuman sihir aja o.o

 **Pratamamirai7 :** Bijuu ya? coba bocah pikir ... liat ntar deh :3

* * *

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf karena chapter ini pendek dan tidak memuaskan.

Bocah Sekolah cabut ~!


	5. Chapter 5 : MENMA, KAU ?

**Fall of Dimension**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

This Story © Bocah sekolah

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and Sci-fi?

Pair : Naruto x Hinata x (belum terbuka lagi)

Issei x Rias

Kiba x Tsubaki

Sairaorg x Kuisha.

Warning : AU, Fanon semi Canon, OOC, OC, Bahasa tidak baku, EYD ancur, Smart!Naru, Overpower!Naruto, Human!Naru, MagicUser!Naru.

Gak suka? Silahkan utarakan dengan jelas supaya bisa Author koreksi, atau tekan tombol kembali.

Summary :

Great War adalah perang antara 3 fraksi yang menyebabkan bencana di dunia. Namun karena distorsi antar dimensi yang tidak terduga menyebabkan dunia bawah, dunia atas, dan surga menyatu. Lalu apa yang terjadi/Ini adalah cerita tentang sihir dan pertarungan/Selamat datang di Konoha Magic Academy.

Chapter 5 : MENMA, KAU ... !?

* * *

Sejak kecil, atau bahkan sejak kelahiranku. Semua orang sudah menganggapku sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak seperti seluruh kerabat yang memiliki rambut pirang, rambutku berwarna hitam. Dan seperti kebanyakan cerita diluar sana, sesuatu yang berbeda selalu mendapat perlakuan yang tidak 'biasa'.

Dalam kasusku, semua orang menganggap kelahiranku sebagai sebuah 'keajaiban' karena selain berbedanya warna rambutku, apiku juga tidak normal ...

Api hitam.

Begitu kelam dan mengerikan, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri.

Menurut salah seorang tetua, api hitamku ini istimewa karena dapat membakar apapun menjadi abu tanpa bisa dipadamkan sampai 7 hari 7 malam. Kedua orang tuaku menganggap kabar tersebut sebagai berita bagus, karena dengan kekuatan ini tidak mustahil bagiku untuk menyandang gelar 'Prodigy'.

Tapi apa yang kupikirkan benar-benar berbeda kala itu. Aku ketakutan, tertekan, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Semua berpikir kalau aku akan bisa menguasainya dengan mudah. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika aku gagal? Tanpa sengaja melukai kedua orang tuaku? Atau bahkan membunuh orang-orang berhargaku?

Itu mengerikan.

Akupun berlatih sangat keras sampai membakar kedua tanganku. Karena apiku termasuk kategori 'tidak normal', regenerasiku menjadi tidak berguna. Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu sampai lukanya benar-benar sembuh. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya, walau seluruh tubuhku terbakar aku harus bisa menguasainya ... supaya keluargaku tidak kecewa.

Di umurku yang ke-7, akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan api hitam ' **Ameterasu** ' ini. Aku dengan semangat menghampiri orang tuaku, kemudian menunjukkan kemampuanku. Dan yang mereka katakan adalah ...

"Sudah sewajarnya anak Genius sepertimu menguasai Ameterasu, Menma. Jangan terlalu besar kepala dan berlatihlah lagi."

"Jangan berlebihan Menma. Ini masih tahap awal, kau harus berlatih lebih giat lagi untuk mendapatkan gelar Prodigy."

Aku tidak mengerti, saat itu aku hanya menginginkan sebuah pujian atas kerja kerasku. Dan hal seperti 'sudah sewajarnya' adalah yang aku dapatkan?

Jujur saja, saat itu aku marah.

Tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya dan melanjutkan latihanku. Para maid menemani sesi latihanku selama berminggu-minggu lamanya. Meskipun kedua orang tuaku tidak datang untuk melihat anaknya berlatih, aku terus melakukannya dengan sebuah tujuan agar mereka memujiku.

Namun ...

"Ini masih kurang Menma! Berlatihlah lebih keras lagi! Kau ingin membuat Otou-san malu!?"

Setiap kali aku melakukan yang terbaik, mereka selalu dan selalu memberikan ekspresi kecewa. Aku tertekan, terpojok, dan putus asa.

Hingga pada umurku yang ke-12, gelar Prodigy berhasil ku dapat. Itu adalah sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa. Di usiaku yang masih belia, gelar kehormatan keluarga Phenex berhasil kugapai. Semua orang menaruh hormat padaku, dan para tetua sangat mengapresiasi kemampuanku. Tetapi mereka, orang yang disebut sebagai orang tuaku ...

"Itu hal yang wajar karena kau adalah seorang genius."

"Kaa-san selalu tahu kalau kau akan menjadi Prodigy, Menma."

"Seperti yang dirumorkan, Menma memang seorang anak yang genius ya."

"Enaknya punya kekuatan yang langka."

"Seandainya saja tidak ada orang genius di dunia ini, kehidupan pasti bisa lebih menyenangkan."

 _ **Deg!**_

Perasaan ini, harapan yang telah berubah menjadi kemarahan. Aku muak pada semua orang, membenci mereka, bahkan mengutuk takdir yang diberikan padaku. Semua perasaan itu bercampur dengan rasa kecewa dan sedih yang membawaku pada sikap kasar dan tidak peduli.

Kenapa... kenapa setelah semua kerja kerasku hanya kata 'itu sudah wajar', 'anak genius', dan 'prodigy' yang kalian berikan padaku!? Apa kalian tidak sadar betapa aku menginginkan sebuah pujian? Pengakuan atas semua kerja kerasku! Apa semua orang dewasa adalah idiot yang bahkan tidak bisa memahami perasaan seorang anak kecil!?

 _Aku..._

 _Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah pengakuan..._

"Kau bukan seorang genius."

 _Atas semua kerja kerasku._

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Menma."

Air mata yang sudah 4 tahun lamanya tidak pernah ku tunjukkan pada siapapun terpaksa keluar tanpa bisa dibendung. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, hanya perasaan senang sekaligus lega yang dapat kugunakan untuk mewakili perasaan ini. Padahal selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari keinginan dibalik tindakan kasarku, tapi Naruto ...

Dia ... bagaimana?

.

.

.

"Itu pertarungan yang hebat Naruto, kau seharusnya lebih sering melakukan latih tanding supaya rankingmu naik," ujar Sairaorg sambil mengemas barang-barangnya.

Mereka berdua sekarang ada di ruang tunggu, tempat dimana barang-barang pribadi disimpan sebelum memasuki arena pertarungan.

Merespon ucapan Sairaorg, Naruto tersenyum kaku.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan cocok jika harus melakukan latih tanding."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kalau merakit rumus sihir itu cukup makan waktu. Seandainya saja tadi tidak ada Sairaorg-senpai dan Hinata yang menjadi pengalih perhatian, tidak mungkin aku bisa melawan balik," balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan handuk dari loker.

Sairaorg gemas, ia segera merangkul Naruto dengan eratnya. "Ayolah Naruto. Kau itu sangat bagus, jangan merendah dan lebih percaya dirilah," ujar Sairoarg sambil mengacak rambut Naruto kasar.

"Hentikan Sairaorg-senpai, rambutku berantakan nih!"

"Santai saja. Setelah ini kau kan mandi, rapikan disana saja."

"Yayaya ..." Naruto kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan, "Oh iya, bilang pada yang lain aku akan pulang telat," ucapnya sebelum hilang dari balik pintu.

"Heee!? Serius kau akan pulang telat Naruto? Hari ini Kuisha-chan pulang lho, bagaimana kami akan memberikan jawaban jika dia menanyakanmu?"

 _ **Brrrt!**_

Wajah Naruto mendadak horror, "Ka-Kau ... dia kan pacarmu! Lakukanlah sesuatu biar Kuisha-senpai jinak! _Ogah_ aku di jadiin bahan eksperimennya!" Balas Naruto dengan kulit muka yang memucat.

Sairaorg mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain sambil menggaruk pipinya, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Apa yang dilakukannya memang mencoreng harga diri kita para pria, terutama kau Naruto. Tapi dia hanya mau jinak jika itu denganmu. Lagipula, kalau kau yang melakukannya pasti Hinata dan Tsunade juga ikut senang," kemudian di akhiri dengan puppy eyes no jutsu yang begitu menjijikkan di mata Naruto.

"Pokoknya gak! Gak! Gak! _Ogah_!"

 _ **Blaam!**_

Dan Narutopun menolaknya dengan sangat tegas seraya membanting pintu. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju lantai 2, lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar mandi bergaya futuristik nan mewan khusus siswa laki-laki.

Yup, _Konoha Magic Academy_ memiliki berbagai fasilitas tidak normal yang di peruntukkan untuk para muridnya. Kamar mandi mewah di berbagai tempat, 10 koloseum untuk pertarungan berskala besar, 50 arena untuk pertarungan berskala menengah kebawah, ratusan field untuk latih tanding, dan bahkan di sekolah yang memiliki luas lebih dari 70 km persegi terdapat berbagai distrik. Mulai dari distrik perekonomian, perbelanjaan, perumahan, dan distrik 'pengembangan.'

Ngomong-ngomong, _Konoha Magic Academy_ tidak terletak di sebuah kota lho. Sekolah ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah pulau apung super besar yang tercipta dari sihir para mahkluk supernatural terdahulu. Dan seperti kota-kota maju di luar sana, kota ini memiliki fasilitas yang terbilang lengkap karena tidak hanya iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat yang tinggal disini, tapi ada banyak ras lain.

Begitulah, karena besarnya tempat ini maka para alumni yang telah lulus dari _Academy_ sangat di anjurkan untuk mengisi tempat-tempat kosong seluruh distrik yang ada. Tapi mereka, yang berdiri di puncak seluruh siswa ... ke-10 _Dewan osis_ diberikan kebebasan untuk memilih tempat tujuannya setelah lulus nanti. Itu kesempatan emas, karena bukan hanya menjadi bibit unggul di bidang militer, mereka juga akan menjadi tokoh berpengaruh di dalam sejarah.

Berbicara tentang _Dewan osis,_ bisa dibilang mereka adalah sekumpulan murid terbaik dari seluruh _KMA_. Kekuatan fisik, pemikiran, dan bahkan sihir mereka sudah masuk kategori 'Monster'.

Ambil contoh saja Sasori, dia kelihatan seperti murid biasa tapi kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan. Dalam hitungan jam dia bisa membumi hanguskan puluhan monster tingkat S tanpa kesusahan, padahal peringkatnya adalah ke-10. Dan seiring naiknya peringkat tersebut, maka kemampuan mereka juga semakin gila.

Apalagi sang peringkat pertama, kabarnya dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik sepanjang sejarah. Kemampuannya masih misterius dan tidak sekalipun ia pernah menunjukkan 100% kekuatannya, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ... segala aspeknya sudah melebihi seorang dewa.

Dewan osis juga memiliki otoritas tertinggi di _Konoha Magic Academy._ Jika dibandingkan dengan kepala sekolah, mereka memiliki sekitar 3/4 kekuasaan mutlak yang dapat mempengaruhi seluruh sistem. Sedangkan kepala sekolah hanya 1/4nya saja.

Oh satu lagi, sistem penerimaan yang didasarkan oleh kapasitas sihir adalah peraturan yang dibuat _Dewan osis._ Menurut sang peringkat pertama, "Sihir adalah potensi sesungguhnya dari suatu makhluk. Selama mereka memiliki kapasitas sihir besar [Flower], maka tugas Academylah untuk memaksimalkan potensi tersebut. Sedangkan mereka yang berkapasitas kecil [Weed] adalah bibit tidak unggul yang hanya akan menjadi pupuk bagi para bunga."

Kejam? Memang begitu kenyataannya.

Terakhir!

Ini penting, Author sangat menekankannya!

Bumi, planet biru yang seluruh wilayah dibagi oleh 5 benua kini telah berubah. Letak astronomi, geografi, dan bahkan topologi tidak seperti yang kalian kira. Beberapa memang masih seperti yang 'seharusnya'. Tapi berkat menyatunya surga dan dunia bawah membuat planet ketiga di tata surya ini mengalami perkembangan yang sangat sukar dipercaya.

Diameter yang seharusnya adalah 12.756 km (garis khatulistiwa) berubah hingga 4x lipat, itu fakta yang mengagumkan. Tapi ada juga hal lain yang lebih membingungkan, yakni gaya grafitasi yang tidak mengalami perubahan. Seharusnya kan, semakin besar suatu planet maka daya tarik planet tersebut semakin tinggi.

Mendalami hal tersebut para peneliti memberikan kejelasannya, ini disebabkan oleh aliran sihir yang kini (entah bagaimana) menjadi pondasi pokok yang kemudian mengakibatkan berbagai fenomena aneh. Tidak berubahnya gaya gravitasi setelah terjadi pembesaran, lahirnya berbagai monster dengan kekuatan sihir, dan terangkatnya beberapa daratan ke langit (Sebagian besar menjadi tempat tinggal para malaikat).

Tidak terasa Naruto sudah berada di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah kamar mandi sekolah dengan berbagai fasilitasnya. Tempat ini biasa diperuntukkan bagi para siswa yang melakukan pertarungan di arena.

Ngomong-ngomong, kamar mandi pria ada di lantai 2, sedangkan wanita di lantai 3.

Memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi, sebuah bunyi 'Jezz' terdengar dari pintu tersebut.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak dikunci. Apa ada orang?"

Ia pun melengos masuk tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang ada di dalam. Toh ini kamar mandi pria, jadi yang sedang mandi pastinya adalah pria `kan? Lalu kenapa harus peduli. Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya, menaruh mereka ke dalam keranjang, dan masuk dengan hanya bertutupkan handuk di selangkangan.

Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang ganti dan kamar mandipun terbuka, menampakkan isi yang ada di dalamnya. Deretan keran yang digunakan untuk membilas tubuh, tempat menaruh sabun, dan bahkan sebuah kolam sedalam setengah meter dengan luas melebihi 10 meter yang berisikan air hangat.

Hmmm, ada orang?

Di dalam kolam duduk seorang membelakangi Naruto dengan rambut hitam agak panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dan meski di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada bekas luka, nampak dengan jelas kalau tubuhnya begitu lembut. Naruto mengkerutkan kening, dia seperti mengenalnya. Tapi siapa?

Nampaknya orang itu juga menyadari kehadiran Naruto sehingga ia segera menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya agak memerah ketika melihat sang siswa [Weed], mungkin karena berendam di air panas terlalu lama.

"Na-naruto?"

"Menma?"

Oh benar, itu Menma. Rambutnya yang biasa berdiri berantakan dibiarkan turun, pantas saja rasanya jadi agak panjang.

"Bu-bu-bukannya kau sudah pulang. Ke-kenapa malah kesini!?" Menma tampak gugup bertanya pada Naruto. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah ia segera memasang posisi protektif.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. _Dia kenapa?_

"Hari ini aku pulang telat, jadi kupikir akan bagus jika mandi dulu. Kau sendiri sudah dari tadi disini? Wajahmu merah banget _tuh_. Kalau kelamaan bisa saja kau pingsan kepanasan," Naruto pun membilas tubuhnya di salah satu keran.

"Aku ini seorang Phenex. Panas segini _sih_ gak jadi masalah buatku."

"Benar juga."

Agak lama mereka berada diam setelah pembicaraan singkat tersebut.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"..."

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Naruto menoleh pada Menma yang merendam hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Naruto ia segera melihat ke arah lain.

'Itu aneh~' biasanya Menma akan menatap Naruto dengan sangat merendahkan, tapi sepertinya dia jadi aneh sejak pertandingan tadi.

"Naruto, trimakasih." Malu-malu Menma berujar pada Naruto, sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang biasa.

"Trimakasih ... untuk apa?"

Menma menoleh ke sisi lain dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "U-ucapanmu di per-pertandingan tadi. Itu sangat penting untukku."

Menatap lurus pada shower air di hadapannya, Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah pada Menma. "Tidak masalah, aku juga senang untukmu."

 _ **Blush ...**_

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Menma dengan spontan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air, menyembunyikan rona merah yang entah kenapa menjadi semakin parah dari waktu ke waktu.

 _ **Blup blup blup...**_

'A-apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Menma pun naik ke permukaan, tapi yang menantinya malah lebih di luar perkiraan. Naruto, yang hanya berkenakan sebuah handuk pendek masuk ke dalam kolam. Air yang memiliki ketinggian setengah meter itu sukses menelan tubuh sang pemuda blonde sampai pada lehernya. Wajah puas bercampur nikmat tergambar jelas di wajahnya, dan itu membuat jantung Menma menjadi tambah aneh.

Detik itu juga Menma diam. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan Naruto pun tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Keduanya lalu hanyut ke dalam pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa menit kedepan, tetapi kembali suara Menma menyadarkan Naruto.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku penasaran," Naruto menoleh pada Menma yang membelakanginya.

"Tentang?"

"Menurutmu untuk apa sihir ada di dunia ini?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Menma saat pertandingan tadi. Sekilas, terdengar seperti pertanyaan filosofi yang sok bijak. Tapi itu punya arti tersendiri pada diri Naruto dan menjadi refleksi atas tujuannya setelah semua kesalahan di masa lalunya.

Menma melirik Naruto melalui ujung matanya, "Kurasa, tidak ada jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan itu."

"Setiap orang punya tujuan dan keinginannya sendiri. Sedangkan sihir adalah salah satu faktor yang mempengaruhi dua hal tersebut. Mencari kekayaan, kekuatan, kekuasaan, dan hasrat dunia adalah apa yang mendominasi pemikiran tiap orang. Tapi kembali pada individu tersebut, setiap keinginan itu berbeda."

"... Kau benar, tidak ada jawaban pastinya." Sahut Naruto pada penjelasan Menma, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau type orang yang mencari salah satu di antaranya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Menma menunduk ragu, "Aku tidak tahu. Pertanyaan itu terlalu luas, dan rasanya aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya dalam waktu dekat. Tapi ... apa kau masih akan tetap menunggu jawabanku?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu."

"Trimakasih."

"Hn."

* * *

 _~~~~~~Fall of Dimension~~~~~~_

* * *

Sebuah ruangan, yang mengadopsi arsitektur eropa abad pertengahan adalah saksi bisu perjuangan dua iblis yang tengah berkutat dengan ratusan dokumen di transmisinya. Keduanya sangat serius, bahkan dengan berbagai barang-barang antik yang membuat ruangan luas itu nampak horror, mereka tidak merasa terganggu. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya,

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk."

Bersamaan dengan izin yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik ruangan, pintu kayu futuristik itu terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang yang karismatik.

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju meja sang pemilik ruangan untuk menyerahkan sebuah chip data berukuran 3 cm padanya. "Sesuai permintaan Buchou, saya telah merekam semuanya."

Perempuan dengan surai merah crimson itu tersenyum. Tidak terlalu manis, namun cukup untuk mengekspresikan betapa puasnya dia, "Bagus Kiba."

"Ha'i Buchou."

Rias, yang mendapatkan panggilan 'Buchou' dari para peeragenya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen elektronik di hadapannya. Ia memang menyuruh Kiba untuk merekam pertadingan tersebut, tapi bukan berarti dia 'sangat memerlukannya' sekarang.

"Buchou tidak mengeceknya?"

"Tidak perlu," Rias menjawab dengan santai, "Aku memerlukan data mereka bukan untuk menantang bertanding, hanya mengantisipasi kemungkinan di masa depan."

Sepertinya Rias tidak mempedulikan hasil pertandingan tersebut dan Kiba juga tidak ingin menganggu King-nya. Jadi ia putuskan menuju sofa yang terletak di ruangan tersebut dan duduk di samping seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan potongan rambut Tsubasa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Issei-kun?"

Mengalihkan direksinya dari layar transparan di hadapannya, pemuda yang di panggil Issei menoleh pada Kiba dengan ekspresi ramah. "Ah, Kiba. Aku sedang mengoreksi data yang diberikan Sasori-senpai, katanya sih ini angket untuk Kamp pelatihan 3 bulan lagi."

"Benar juga. Sebentar lagi kan kamp pelatihan, pantas saja Dewan Osis kelihatan sibuk sekali."

"Ya begitulah. Karena yang lain sedang menjalankan misi, jadi hanya aku dan Sasori-senpai yang mengurus ini. Tapi benar-benar deh ..." Issei menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Saat aku sedang sibuk, Sasori-senpai malah jadi wasit."

Kiba tersenyum melihat ekspresi keberatan di wajah Issei, "Berjuanglah Issei-kun."

"Ugh, ini melelahkan~ Aku ingin meremas oppai Buchou," rengek Issei dengan air mata animenya.

Sedangkan Rias yang mendengar ucapan Issei memerah wajahnya, ini memang bukan kali pertama kali Issei mengutarakan keinginannya secara blak-blakan. Tapi setiap kali ia mengatakannya, penerus keluarga Gremory itu tidak bisa menahan rona merahnya.

"Ekhem!" Deheman Riaspun menarik perhatian Issei dan Kiba, "Kau tahu Issei-kun, jika tugas kita sudah selesai ... mungkin aku tidak akan keberatan." Ujar Rias malu-malu sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Issei, yang seakan mendapatkan tanda dari sang majikan tentu saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Sorot matanya yang tadi tampak keberatan kini berubah menjadi 'blink-blink'.

"HA'I BUCHOU, AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKAN INI SECEPATNYA!" Dengan semangat untuk meremas oppai Kingnya Issei kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya mengoreksi data.

Melihat tingkah dari sahabatnya tak ayal membuat Kiba tertawa kecil. Padahal dia adalah sang Sekiryuutei sekaligus anggota Dewan osis yang terkenal akan ke'killer'annya dalam pertarungan, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Oppai selalu saja Issei menjadi pribadi yang semangat sekaligus periang.

Dan sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Issei dan Rias adalah sepasang kekasih, bahkan beberapa waktu lalu mereka telah meresmikan pertunangannya di rumah bangsawan keluarga Gremory. Memang, jika melihat dari umur keduanya, pertunangan ini terkesan buru-buru. Tapi untuk mereka ―Issei dan Rias, yang sudah bersama sejak 4 tahun belakangan ... ini adalah langkah awal yang patut untuk diambil.

"Oh iya Issei-kun, dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Kiba sambil menyeduh teh hangat yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Akeno-san disuruh Buchou mengambil beberapa berkas dari Sona-san, Koneko-chan sedang belatih dengan Ravel-chan, seperti biasanya. Dan Gasper ada di ruanganannya, mengurus blog dan permintaan klien," jawab Issei tanpa mengalihkan direksinya.

Kiba mengangguk atas jawaban Issei. Dia tidak ingin lebih menganggu pekerjaan sahabatnya, dan memutuskan untuk menikmati teh melati di cangkirnya dengan damai. Selang beberapa menit setelah keheningan yang melanda ruangan klub, pintu kembali terbuka dan yang masuk ke dalam adalah Akeno beserta Queen dari Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Sinra.

"Ara ... ternyata Kiba-kun sudah kembali. Sepertinya Tsubaki-san memang punya feeling bagus kalau sudah mengenai Knight Gremory ini," dengan sebuah senyum (iblis) di wajah cantinya, Akeno melirik gadis di sampingnya yang merona tipis.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Akeno-san," ucap Tsubaki tenang. Walau sejujurnya ia merasa malu, tapi Tsubaki lebih tidak ingin jika Kiba menyadari perasaannya begitu cepat.

Kiba yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya tersenyum hangat dengan berbagai pengertian yang berbeda. "Ya, aku baru saja memberikan data pertarungan Menma, Sasuke, dan Vali melawan Hinata, Sairaorg, dan Naruto pada Buchou."

"Jadi Kiba-kun juga menontonnya?"

Kiba mengangguk, "Itu cukup di luar perkiraan."

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang strategi pertempuran, tapi kupikir mereka cukup baik. Bahkan Sona-chan sempat dibuat kagum," mengerti kalau ini adalah kesempatan baginya, Tsubaki dengan kalemnya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kiba.

"Wow, itu cukup mengejutkan," rasa takjub tidak bisa Kiba sembunyikan. Sona Sitri adalah type iblis yang pemilih (karena bakatnya), jika dia saja sampai dibuat kagum ... berarti mereka (Naruto dkk) benar-benar punya potensi kan?

"Sona-chan juga bilang kalau dia (Naruto) adalah monster. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya bualan belaka, tapi kelihatannya Sona-chan tidak berbohong."

"Aku bisa mengerti. Kapasitas sihirnya memang tidak banyak, tapi tekniknya sangat bagus. Tidak salah jika Sona-san menyebutnya monster. Namun jika dibandingkan dengan murid [Flower] kelas 2 ... rasanya dia bukan masalah besar."

"Aku pikir tidak begitu ... ."

Gadis cantik dengan surai merah crimson itu menghela nafasnya pelan, ditutupnya lampiran data pada transmisi hologramnya dan kemudian menatap dua sejoli yang asyik dengan obrolannya.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa membicarakan hal lain?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah Buchou?"

Rias menoleh pada Akeno, lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada chip data yang masih terdiam manis di atas meja. "Aku hanya kurang suka ... membahas sesuatu yang sudah pasti terjadi seakan-akan itu tidak seperti biasanya," diambilnya chip tersebut dan pemindahan data dilakukan setelahnya.

Mengerti dengan maksud Rias, Akeno menampakkan senyum di wajahnya. "Apa Buchou berpikir kalau team Menma yang memenangkan pertandingan?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menganalisa semua data pertandingan yang mereka lakukan. Setiap kali bertarung ... kekuatan Sasuke, Vali, dan bahkan Menma selalu meningkat dengan pesat. Mereka itu tidak normal ... dan terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan oleh murid gabungan [Weed] dan [Flower]," jemari Rias mulai bergerak teratur menggerakkan layar transparan di hadapannya, lalu dikliknya file bernama '09 / 05 / 20XX'.

Iris dark purple Rias memperhatian rekaman yang di bawa oleh Kiba dengan mata setengah terbuka, bosan. Segalanya dimulai dari Sasori yang menjadi wasit, lalu menegur Menma, dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

Tidak ada yang spesial, mereka bertarung seperti biasa. Menma menghadapi yang paling kuat, sedangkan Vali dan Sasuke menghadang back up musuh. Jika itu memang seperti yang Rias pikirkan, maka dalam beberapa menit pertarungan ini akan berakhir.

"Hmm?" Sebelah alis Rias terangkat keheranan.

"Ada apa Buchou?"

Akeno bertanya pada Rias, tapi tidak dihiraukan. Pandangan Rias yang tadi tampak tidak tertarik kini menunjukkan kilat yang berbeda, matanya dengan seksama memperhatikan rekaman berdurasi 15 menit tersebut.

Di sampingnya, Akeno tersenyum dengan kelopak mata membentuk huruf 'n' ciri khas dari Kakashi. Melihat bagaimana Rias beraksi pada video tersebut sungguh menghibur dirinya, apalagi saat sang adik Maou Lucifer itu sedikit terperangah di scene Naruto memulai duelnya dengan Menma.

"Dia ... hanya siswa [Weed] `kan?"

* * *

 _~~~~~~~~Fall of Dimension~~~~~~~_

* * *

"Naruto, apa kau dan Hinata-chan berpacaran?"

Pertanyaan mendadak yang ditujukan padanya secara paksa menarik perhatian Naruto. Diperhatikannya pemuda surai hitam yang sedari tadi membelakangingnya, sedikit keheranan tak bisa Naruto sembunyikan atas pertanyaan Menma.

"Apa kelihatan seperti itu?"

"Ya." Jawab Menma memberi jeda, "Kudengar kau tidak pernah sekalipun bertarung, tapi mendadak saja ... kau bergabung dengan Hinata dan melawanku. Bukannya itu cukup jelas?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, iris shafirenya agak meredup merasakan hangatnya air panas. "Aku sebenarnya tidak suka bertarung, karena akan ada banyak hal merepotkan yang ikut setelahnya."

"Lalu pertandingan tadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin menolong Sairaorg dan Hinata. Mereka adalah temanku, dan ketika temanku dalam masalah, sudah sewajarnya aku untuk membantu. Lagipula, sejak awal aku memang tidak menyukai caramu memperlakukan Hinata. Kalau kau sungguh menyukainya ... perlakukan dia dengan lebih baik."

"Jadi itu artinya kau tidak pacaran dengan Hinata?"

Agak ragu Naruto menjawabnya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat lamanya hingga membuat Menma penasaran, "Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Yokata ..." lega Menma, sedangkan Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan mengganjal di hati.

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri juga bingung akan perasaannya. Dia merasa nyaman di dekat Hinata meskipun sang pewaris klan Hyuuga itu kerap kali menggodanya hingga melewati batas kewajaran. Tapi hal tersebut juga berlaku pada semua orang yang ada di Asrama, entah itu Tsunade, Sairaorg, Kuisha, Irina, dan bahkan Xenovia. Mereka adalah teman-temannya yang berharga, jadi tidak mungkin mengistimewakan satu di antaranya.

Apalagi ...

 _Tidak mungkin ada yang menyukaiku ketika mereka tahu tentang masa laluku._

Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman asramanya jika sampai mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Dia bukan orang suci seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Walaupun tindakan dan kata-katanya sudah berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, tetapi dosa adalah dosa ... bahkan setelah ribuan tahun terpenjara dalam kegelapan penuh keputus asaan dosa tersebut tidak akan pernah luntur dan semakin membebani dirinya.

Permata biru Naruto menerawang ke langit-langit kamar mandi. Sebuah kubah dengan pemandangan malaikat kecil seperti cupid terlukis di atas sana. Itu cukup menenangkan Naruto sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku duluan ya, ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus," Narutopun beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dia sudah terlalu lama disini. Meskipun urusannya tidak terlalu penting, tapi tetap saja itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dia tangani.

Menma yang sepertinya masih punya beberapa pertanyaan segera menghalangi dan secara spontan menyusul Naruto.

"Tunggu Narut―"

"Ada ap—" tapi sialnya lantai yang Menma injak sangat licin, dan dengan berbaliknya tubuh Naruto maka keduanya jatuh dengan posisi yang 'aneh'.

 _ **Gubraaak~!**_

Iris shafir Naruto terbuka sempurna. Apa yang dilihat melalui permata birunya adalah iris onyx yang juga melebar menatapnya. Wajah Menma sangat merah ketika keduanya saling berpandangan dan dapat dirasakannya rasa manis serta kenyal di bibirnya, tunggu ... sekarang ini benar-benar menjadi sangat aneh.

"Hmmhhmmm."

Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang tertimpa oleh Menma. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh sekali lagi ia sentuh.

Itu adalah benda yang selalu Hinata dan Tsunade gunakan untuk menggodanya. Barang penting yang menjadi ikon terkenal dari suatu kaum yang bernama wanita, dan tentu saja benda tersebut adalah kepunyaan wanita ... `kan?

Dengan panik Naruto berusaha untuk menjauh. Perasaan nyaman dan lembut ini begitu berbahaya bagi dirinya, apalagi jika ada orang lain yang melihat. Tapi insting laki-lakinya justru berkata lain, tangannya sama sekali tidak mau dipindahkan dan justru dengan gerakan yang lembut memberikan sebuah rangsangan pada Menma dalam bentuk remasan.

"Akh~ Naru~to."

 _ **Gluph...**_

"I-ini sangat lem-lem— Tunggu! MENMA, KAU PEREMPUAN!?"

Sekali lagi Naruto memperhatikan Menma. Postur tubuh ramping bahkan terkesan lembut, rambut agak panjang dari yang seharusnya, mimik muka feminim, ukuran dada dan pantat yang normalnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki, serta tidak adanya ekor di antara selangkangannya (Settt dah Naruto -_-). Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah tubuh seorang gadis. Tapi ... ADA APA INI!?

"Ja-Jangan melihatku terus Na-naruto, itu memalukan."

"Ba-Bagaimana mungk—"

 _ **Braaaak!**_

"K-Kyaaaa!"

"Maafkan saya Menma Ojou-sama, saya teledor."

"..."

Pintu sekeras besi dengan konsep menyerupai kaca blur semi otomatis itu lepas dari tempatnya, dan hancur ketika menghantam lantai. Di mulut pintu yang menganga lebar berdiri 3 perempuan yang Naruto kenal. Dua di antaranya kelihatan syok alih-alih merona, sedangkan satu lainnya menatap Naruto dan Menma dengan pandangan hewan yang teramat buas.

 _ **Gluph ...**_

"Hi-Hinata?" Tanpa sadar Naruto menucapkan nama teman asramanya tersebut dengan sangat horror.

Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Dia berada di kamar mandi bersama seorang (yang baru ia ketahui sebagai) perempuan dengan keadaan sama-sama telanjang, keduanya ada di lantai, dan sang wanita memerah wajahnya. Kira-kira ... penjelasan seperti apa yang akan masuk akal untuk kejadian ini?

 _ **Tap!**_

 _ **Tap!**_

 _ **Tap!**_

Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, Naruto dan Hinata sama sekali tidak punya hubungan lebih dari teman. Mereka memang dekat, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pacaran. Jadi tidak mungkin baginya bereaksi seperti seorang laki-laki yang ketahuan selingkuh dibelakang pacarnya. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka hanya tem—

" **Naruto-kun ...** "

Naruto mendongak pada Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya pucat dan mata lavendernya teramat tajam menatapnya. Dia marah, sangat teramat marah. Pada kondisi ini Naruto tidak akan kaget jika Hinata menampar atau bahkan menghujatnya dengan berbagai kalimat-kalimat klise. Itu sebenarnya tidak wajar untuk seorang teman dan Naruto menyadari hal tersebut. Tetapi ketika ia melihat iris lavender di hadapannya, rasa bersalah menghinggapinya.

"A-Aku—"

 _ **Cup ...**_

Sebuah sentuhan hangat kembali mendarat di bibir Naruto. Namun bukannya perasaan manis dan kenyal yang seperti sebelumnya ia dapatkan dari Menma, Naruto malah mendapatkan rasa yang begitu lembut hingga membuat otaknya meleleh. Hinata, yang seperti kerasukan melumat bibir Naruto dengan kasar hingga tak sengaja mengigitnya sampai menimbulkan rasa khas darah.

Naruto tidak bisa mencerna tindakan Hinata. Situasi ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melancarkan sebuah tamparan 'Aku kecewa padamu'. Namun semua berubah dengan sangat drastis. Apakah normal untuk berciuman di kondisi ini? Atau mungkin logika Naruto tidak terpakai di masa ini? Entahlah, Naruto sendiri dibuat kebingungan.

Di sisi lain, bola mata Menma melebar beberapa milimeter melihat adegan di hadapannya. Wajahnya merona hebat walau perasaan tidak senang menyusup di hatinya. Hinata dengan sangat berani mencium Naruto, bahkan dari sentuhan kedua bibir tersebut muncul suara cabul yang membuat bagian dalam tubuh Menma bergejolak. Hormonnya kah?

30 detik setelahnya Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto. Mata lavendernya kemudian menatap tajam Menma yang masih membeku di tempatnya tanpa sedikitpun ada niatan metupi bagian 'wanita'nya.

"Dengarkan aku _Iblis kotor_ ," Menma tersentak mendengar nada bicara Hinata yang dingin, "Meskipun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan tindakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja. Kau sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan dan jangan kau pikir semua bisa selesai dengan mudahnya. Itu tidak akan terjadi ..."

Menma tertunduk mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Dan perlu kau ketahui. Meskipun Naruto bilang kami tidak pacaran, dia sudah menjadi calon suamiku. Jadi kau harus lebih menjaga jarak darinya, sekurang-kurangnya 20 meter!"

Spontan Menma menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak setuju, "Tapi Naruto tadi bilang—"

"Itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau Naruto-kun adalah calon suamiku."

 _ **Bletak!**_

"Ittai! Kepalaku!" Hinata meringis menahan sakit di ubun-ubunnya, sedangkan pelaku dari penjitakan di kepala sang gadis indigo menatap jengkel sambil menutupi selangkangannya yang mulai hidup dengan handuk.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi calon suamimu, Hinata?" Tanyanya ketika keadaan mulai kondusif kembali. Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... bukannya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku dan kau menerimanya? Kita bahkan sudah melakukan—" Hinata membentuk gestur lubang dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, dan jari telunjuk yang lain di gerakkan keluar masuk dengan cepat **Jleb! Jleb!** "—ini."

 _ **Bletak!**_

"Ittai!" Hinata mengerang memegang kepalanya, "Kenapa kepalaku dijitak lagi?"

"Gesturmu menjijikkan, orang-orang bisa salah paham Baka Hinata."

 _ **Jleb!**_

Hati Hinata bagai tertusuk oleh belasan tombak yang sangat tajam. Ia kesakitan, tapi hanya air mata anime dengan background dramatis yang bisa ditunjukkan.

"Huhuhu~ Naruto-kun, kau sangat jahat."

Siswa [Weed] dengan surai pirang itu tidak peduli. Ia tidak ingin meladeni Hinata lebih jauh lagi karna mungkin saja percakapannya akan lebih _nyeleneh._ Mereka sadar kalau semua kajadian tadi adalah salah paham saja sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Walau sejujurnya Naruto masih penasaran tentang kebenaran dari Menma yang seorang perempuan. Tapi dia harus segera pergi. Bola matanya kemudian melirik dua perempuan yang ia kenal, Irina dan Shizune (Maid Menma) di ambang pintu.

'Etto ... kenapa kamar mandi pria isinya perempuan semua?'

Sepeninggalan Naruto, semua perempuan disana kembali bersikap normal. Irina dan Hinata segera pergi dengan wajah suram bercampur malu. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, selain berhasil melakukan 'pelabrakan', Hinata juga sukses manjalankan niat buruknya. Dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Seekor burung.

Sedangkan Menma membulatkan tekad melihat bagaimana interaksi antara sang pemuda rubah dan pewaris keluarga Hyuuga.

'Aku masih punya kesempatan!' Pikirnya.

* * *

 _~~~~~~Fall of Dimension~~~~~_

* * *

Angi bertiup pelan seiring dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Langit yang kala itu sudah memerah nampak cantik hingga membuat sebagian orang dengan sengaja berhenti di taman yang disediakan untuk menikmati waktu terbenamnya sang fajar.

Tidak terkecuali bagi sang siswa [Weed] yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah sihirnya. Iblis keturunan murni itu memperhatikan dengan perasaan tenang bercampur senang tatkala dilihatnya seorang anak bergelayut manja pada sang ibu yang nampaknya kerepotan mengatasi tingkah sang anak. Namun meski demikian, keduanya nampak bahagia karena keberadaan satu sama lain.

Saat-saat seperti ini, Sairaorg selalu merenungkan semuanya. Dia akan berdiam diri di taman hingga matahari terbenam sepenuhnya sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Alasannya berada di _Konoha Magic Academy_ , tujuan konkrit dari semua tindakannya, dan bagaimana cara dia melakukannya.

Tapi ada kalanya perasaan lain justru mendominasi dirinya, kekhawatiran pada orang yang sangat dikasihininya —sang ibu, Misla Bael. Walaupun dokter handal setiap fraksi (yang sudah di datangkan) memvonis kalau sang ibunda tidak akan bisa bangun dalam kurun waktu yang tidak tentu, atau paling buruknya tidak akan pernah bangun. Sairaorg tetap percaya, suatu hari nanti ... pasti akan datang masanya untuk kembali berkumpul dengan sang ibu tercinta.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat," Sairaorg bergumam pelan. Pertarungan hari ini memang berhasil ia menangkan, tapi jika seandainya ia bertarung sendirian melawan para pangeran _Konoha Academy_ ... mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda.

"Aku pasti akan kuat dengan caraku sendiri," Sairaorg bertekad pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan akan kubuat _Kaa-san_ bangga."

Seekor kucing, dengan warna kuning kecoklatan yang nampak bersahabat duduk di hadapan Sairaorg. Memperhatikan dengan sorot mata polos yang akan mampu untuk meluluhkan tiap orang yang melihatnya, seketika itu perhatian Sairaorg terfokus pada kucing tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"..." Kucing itu tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan terus memperhatikan Sairaorg.

"Tidak ada tanda pemilik, apa kau kucing liar?"

"Meong~!" Diluar dugaan, kucing tersebut menjawab. Dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah dia (kucing) kemudian bergelayut manja di kaki Sairaorg.

Iblis Bael itu merasa senang untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Padahal ini kali pertama Sairaorg bertemu dengan sang kucing di taman ini. Tapi seolah ada benang takdir yang mengikat keduanya, Sairaorg segera merasa cocok.

"Kalau begitu," Sairaorg mengangkat kucing coklat itu tinggi, "Mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu."

"Meong~!" Respon si kucing senang.

 _ **Kling!**_

 **[Incoming Call : Kuisha]**

Kusiha Abbadon, iblis keturnan murni dari pilar yang telah punah beberapa dekade lalu. Dia adalah siswi [Flower] yang telah masuk ke dalam ranking 50 besar di semester lalu. Tidak hanya memiliki nilai yang tinggi, Kuisha juga di anugrahi penampilan yang menarik sehingga banyak laki-laki dari berbagai ras mengajukan proposal pertunangan padanya. Tapi Kuisha lebih memilih menjadi Queen dari Sairaorg yang merangkap juga sebagai kekasihnya.

Tentu, Sairaorg senang mengenai hal tersebut karena sejujurnya ia juga memiliki perasaan pada sang keturunan terakhir iblis Abbadon. Tapi perasaan Sairaorg sekarang benar-benar tidak enak karena mendapatkan panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Moshi-moshi ..."

" _SAIRAORG-KUN! NARUTO KEMANA? DIA TIDAK ADA DI ASRAMA! KENAPA DIA TIDAK ADA DISINI? KATANYA TADI BERSAMAMU, KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK PULANG JUGA!?_ "

Segera Sairaorg menutup telinganya, teriakan mendadak dari kekasihnya benar-benar bisa membuat tuli. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, mendiamkan sang kekasih agar pembicaraannya tidak berubah menjadi 'teriak dan potong'.

"Begini Kuisha-chan, sepertinya Naruto sedang ada urusan. Jadi dia akan pulang telat hari ini."

" _Tapi ... tapi aku sudah beli banyak_ _ **oleh-oleh**_ _untuknya._ "

Sebutir keringan dingin mengalir dari pelipis Sairaorg. _Oleh-oleh._ Membayangkan buah tangan yang dibawa oleh Kuisha benar-benar bisa membuat siswa [Weed] ini merasa suram.

"Benar juga, aku lupa bilang. Sebenarnya aku juga ada urusan ... jadi mung—"

" _Tidak-tidak, kau harus pulang sekarang juga Sairaorg-kun. Aku juga punya oleh-oleh untukmu._ "

 _ **Glek ...**_

"Me-mendingan kau berikan se-semuanya pada Naruto." Sairaorg berbicara dengan gugup, "Kalau Naruto, pa-pasti dia akan sangat menyukainya."

" _Benar juga sih,_ " Sairaorg bernafas lega.

" _Aku memebelikannya kushus untukmu, Sairaorg-kun. Karena kupikir kau akan terlihat cocok._ " Samar-samar terdengar kesedihan di ucapan Kuisha, " _Tapi kalau kau tidak menginginkannya ... Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak._ "

"Baik, aku akan menerimanya." Sairaorg memang tidak tegaan pada kekasihnya.

" _BENARKAN!? HORE! AKU TUNGGU DI ASRAMA YA~!_ "

Panggilanpun dimatikan, dan Sairaorg terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan. Walau harga dirinya tercoreng, tapi jika dia tidak mengabulkan keingan Kuisha maka mungkin saja ... Sairaorg akan lebih menyesal.

"Huufft~ tawakal Sairaorg!"

 _~~~~~~Fall of Dimension~~~~~_

Naruto melangkah, melewati pasir hitam yang terbuat dari jutaan serpihan kaca bergerigi dengan berukuran mungil. Seandainya saja ia tidak memakai sepatu, mungkin saja seluruh kakinya akan tergores (mungkin). Udara sekitarpun tidak terlalu baik, sepanjang Naruto mengirup nafas, hanya belerang yang dapat di rasakannya. Dan ketika Naruto menatap langit-langit, hanya awan-awan sewarna darah yang melayang di udara kelabu berkabut. Rasanya seperti menatap ke balik campuran tipis sup tomat dan semen.

 _Tanahnya dari pecahan kaca, udaranya beracun, dan langit-langitnya bikin suram. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan?,_ batin Naruto sambil mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Pasir serpihan kaca hitam membentang ke daratan sekitar lima puluh meter, kemudian menukik turun di tepian sebuah jurang. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawah sana, tetapi tepiannya berpendar-pendar dengan cahaya merah seolah diterangi nyala api berukuran besar.

Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah **Flegethon.** Satu dari 3 sungai yang mengalir dari kerajaan Hades menuju Tartarus. Seperti yang telah Plato jelaskan ratusan tahun silam, Flegethon adalah aliran api yang bergulung di sekitar bumi dan mengalir ke Tartarus. Sungai ini biasa digunakan sebagai hukuman bagi orang-orang jahat. Tapi dibeberapa legenda menyebutkan kalau sungai ini bisa menjadi penyembuh.

Karena pada aplikasinya, para pendosa diharuskan meminum magma cair dari sungai Flegethon untuk menyembuhkan seluruh luka yang di deritanya, kemudian mereka akan di siksa lagi hingga pada kondisi sekarat, lalu dipaksa untuk meminum air Flegethon lagi, dan begitu seterusnya. Mereka —para pendosa di larang untuk mati, tapi disaat yang sama tidak diperbolehkan untuk merasa nyaman. Mereka akan terus di siksa, lalu di sembuhkan, kemudian disiksa lagi.

Sedikit kejam? Tidak, ini masihlah tergolong biasa. Jika Naruto ingat lagi, masih ada lebih banyak fasilitas yang dimiliki Tartaros. Tentunya, semua 'Sarana' tersebut memiliki tingkat kekejian yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun Naruto lakukan (dimasa lalu).

Berjalan selama setengah jam lamanya, Naruto berhenti di sebuah rawa-rawa asam dengan sebuah pondok yang menjadi pusatnya. Tempat itu kelihatan terawat, apalagi di beberapa tempatnya terdapat furnifutur otentik berupa kerangka tulang seekor ular dengan panjang mencapai 20 meter, dan jangan lupakan sebuah tengkorak naga yang menjadi 'gerbang masuk' anti mainstrem.

Seketika itu Naruto tersenyum kaku, "Naga jenis apa yang dibunuhnya kali ini?"

Kemudian Naruto melewati petak tanah berbatu yang dibuat secara sengaja menuju ke pintu pondok. Dia membukanya, dan setelah mengucapkan 'permisi' pemuda blonde itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Kondisi di dalam pondok tersebut mungkin cocok disebut sebagai oasis setelah melakukan perjalanan di tempat paling buruk di dunia—Tartaros. Tempatnya memiliki atmosfir hangat yang begitu nyaman, bahkan bau belerang yang sebelumnya menggerogoti tenggorokan dan kulit Naruto telah menghilang, tergantikan dengan bau aromaterapi yang berasal dari tanaman Herbal dari rak-rak pondok. Itu sangat nyaman sampai bisa membuat Naruto lupa kalau ini adalah Tartaros. Tapi tentu, tujuannya kesini bukanlah untuk bersantai.

"Kau kelihatannya tertarik dengan iblis bernama Menma," seorang sosok berujar pada Naruto. Perawakannya yang semampai dengan tubuh proporsional berbalut pakaian santai duduk membelakangi si pemuda rubah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat itu nampak tenang menikmati semangkuk sup hangat yang baru matang.

"Jangan mulai _deh._ "

Naruto lalu duduk di bangku seberang dari sosok tersebut. Ia lalu mengeluarkan dua kaleng soft drink yang dibelinya sebelum pergi kesini. "Tidak ada diet coke, soft drink tidak apa kan?"

"Ck, sudah bertahun-tahun kau tidak kesini dan hanya membawakan diet coke saja tidak bisa," dengus sosok tersebut jengkel. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap meminum Soft drink tersebut.

"Bagiamana rasanya?"

"Hn, lumayan."

"Itu air kencingku."

 _ **SROOOOOT!**_

Spontan dia menyemburkan air tersebut dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Naruto tertawa renyah melihatnya.

"Bercanda-bercanda. Itu bukan air kencing kok." Jelas Naruto ketika sosok itu memberikan tatapan tajam yang menyeramkan, dan untuk meyakinkannya Naruto juga meminum soft drink miliknya.

"Lihat?" Naruto memastikan.

"Ck, dasar."

"Tapi jujur saja," Naruto memberi jeda dengan meneguk soft drinknya, membuat pemilik iris emas di hadapannya melirik melalui ujung mata. "Kupikir Menma dan aku masih terkait dengan benang takdir."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu tentang Reinkarnasi?" Sosok itu mengangguk.

"Secara umum reinkarnasi berarti 'terahir kembali' dan menurut agama Buddha, semua makhluk akan terus melakukan siklus 'terlahir kembali' selama makhluk tersebut belum mencapai tingkat kesucian _Arahat_ _._ " Memainkan sejenak kaleng soft drink di genggamannya, Naruto melanjutkan, "Sepertinya ... kasus itu berlaku untukku dan Menma."

Sosok di hadapan Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya, "Jangan bertele-tele."

"Sekedar spekulasi, tapi kupikir Menma adalah reinkarnasi diriku di generasi ini."

 _ **Sroooot!**_

Tidak diduga-duga, sebuah hujan lokal segera mengguyur Naruto setelah mengucapkan opininya.

"What!? Kau apa-apaan _sih!_ Soft drink itu diminum, bukannya disemburin _kampret._ " Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Wajahnya basah kuyup oleh cairan soft drink. Itu lengket dan benar-benar tidak membuat nyaman.

"Apa maksud dari Menma adalah reinkarnasimu?"

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya spekulasi."

"Tapi itu sangat penting Naruto. Keberadaanmu seorang saja sudah sangat menyusahkan. Kini dunia malah punya satu lagi orang sepertimu. Apa kalian ingin membuat seluruh peradapan hancur, ha?"

 _ **Bletak!**_

"Ittai! Ittai!" Ringis sosok tersebut mengelus benjolan di kepalanya. _Ugh~ sakitnya._

"Sudahlah, kau berlebihan. Itu hanya spekulasi, jadi jangan mikir macam-macam." Ekspresi Naruto kemudian mengeras, "Bagaimanapun, aku sempat mendengar kabar simpang siur belakangan ini dan mendadak kau memintaku untuk datang. Jujur saja, aku mengharapkan sebuah berita yang berhubungan dengan 'dia', _**Kronos.**_ "

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Tag 'FemMenma' akan mulai diberlakukan pada chapter depan. Mungkin sebagian dari reader sempat mikir saya bakalan bikin fict Yaoi atau sejenisnya? Enggak kok. Bocah masih suka oppai besar, dan selama beberapa pekan ini saya memang suka sama cewek tomboy rambut hitam tapi oppai besar ... lalu kepikir, bukannya Menma cocok xD**

 **Dan jika kalian mengira ini adalah dalih-dalih saya menutupi kejanggalan di chapter 4, itu tidak benar. Sejak chapter 2/3 saya memang sudah kepikiran untuk bikin Menma sebagai perempuan. Namun pada chapter 4 malah jadi agak errr ... menjijikkan? Sorry!**

 **Kalian juga mungkin sadar mengenai sistem Dewan osis? Ya! Itu terinspirasi dari Anime/komik Shokugeki no Souma, The Tōtsuki Elite Ten Council!**

 **Sebelum lupa. Saya ucapkan trimakasih untuk kalian para reader yang telah mendukung fiction ini dalam bentuk Review, Fav, dan Foll. Semua dukungan kalian benar-benar berarti. Tapi maaf, kalau andai kata Chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan~**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan pokok Chapter 4.**

 **Kenapa Menma yang sifatnya teramat egois bisa langsung tobat gegara ucapan Naruto?**

 _ **Karena dia cewek '3').**_

 _ **Cewek itu sensitif. Seburuk-buruknya sikap cewek, pasti ada alasan yang mendasarinya. Jadi yah ... konsepnya ini saya bikin Menma jadi tokoh yang egois karena ingin pengakuan atas kerja kerasnya.**_

 _ **Tapi ... mungkin setelah Naruto membuat Menma Tobat. Putri Minato Phenex ini akan 'Menganggu' kehidupan Naruto lebih sering di chapter-chapter depan :3**_

* * *

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Miji695** : Kalau Naruto disini fisiknya lemah? Terus nampung kekuatan sihirnya dari segi apa setau gua kalau kalau fisiknya kuat ya bisa nampung energi sihir yang besar juga? Apa ada alasan kenapa fisik Naruto lemah? Untuk chapter ini kependekan wordnya jadi berapa cepet banget bacanya gua haha ..

 **Jawab :** _Woah Senpai, fisik Naruto itu lemah di masa lalu. Monolog yang bocah buat di awal chapter 4 itu adalah sedikit flashback mengenai kehidupan Naruto sebelum terkurung di kabalah. Semoga chapter ini cukup panjang ya_

 **Saputraluc000 :** wow keren keren. Apa nanti naruto dan kawan akan pindah kelas? Dari weed pindah ke flower. Atau menma akan baikan dengan naruto dan tidak sombong lagi.

 **Jawaban :** _Mereka gak bakalan pindah kelas. Soalnya yang ngasi peraturan itu adalah si Ranking 1. Jadi, selama Dewan osis Konoha Magic Academy masih di pegang oleh si 'nomor 1' kecil kemungkinan untuk adanya sebuah sistem 'pindah kelas tanpa pembuktian kapasitas sihir'. Menma baikan sama Naruto kok, bahkan mungkin jadi pair xD_

 **Rei :** cukakkakakakaka.. untuk msalah pair lebih suka hinata, saya sbenernya juga setuju sama author. Hinata tuh bodynya bahenol, dari keluarga terpandang dan juga kaya. Dan stelah nonton naruto rtn, gw ternyata makin suka sama karakter hinata bila lebih agrasif macem yandere ato malah kuudere skalian. Jadi naruto yg bego dalam perihal romance bisa sedikit ngeh.

 **Jawab :** _Saya setuju! xD Hinata 'Road to Ninja' emang yang bocah jadiin referensi untuk sifat Hinata di fanfict ini._

 **Dark prayuda :** Chapter 1-3, sangatlah bagus! Tapi dalam Chapter ini, aku sangat kecewa. Sangat tidak masuk akal Menma yang semula memilili sifat yang jauh di bawah baik, langsung menangis dan ditambah memeluk Naruto hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutku terlalu di paksakan. Jujur, ini terasa seperti membaca Versi Novel dari Sinetron! Adegan terakhirnya benar-benar menjijikan sampai harus menangis kencang dan memeluk Naruto. Itu sangat, sangat, sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku akan berhenti membaca jika chapter ini tidak diperbaiki!

 **Jawaban :** _Sebelumnya Bocah minta maaf untuk PM yang saya kirimkan tempo hari. Saya agak terbawa masalah duta, jadi keceplosan. Untuk review Senpai. Ya, Bocah ucapkan trimakasih. Chapter 4 memang terkesan dipaksakan, dan itu kesalahan fatal. Tapi ya~ ... sebenarnya itu juga dikarenakan kurang baiknya Bocah dalam membawakan cerita, sehingga terbaca kurang natural._

 **Devil :** Apa pertanyaanku selalu diabaikan? Entahlah. Mungkin tidak berarti.

 **Jawab :** _Pertanyaan kamu saya jawab kok. Di chapter-chapter sebelumnya saya menggabungkan pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan yang lain karena jawabannya identik. Itulah kenapa saya menyebutnya 'Rangkuman pertanyaan'. Sorry kalau kamu merasa diabaikan, saya gak ada niatan gitu kok. Suer '-')V_

 **Fadjar :** Good job selera orang beda" tapi asal cerita menarik itu mngkn bisa dimaklumi kalau untuk tuntutan cerita tapi kembali ke selera kalau tdk suka biarkan mereka bicara karena masih banyak yg suka dgn ceritamu lanjutkan kreasimu jgn sampai omongan orang lain merusak alur cerita yg kamu buat karena itu ceritamu bkn cerita orang lain buat sesuai keinginanmu jgn keinginan orang lain.

 **Jawaban :** _Sejujurnya, saya juga menghargai mereka yang tidak menyukai cerita saya atau nge-flame. Karena pada sudut pandang yang berbeda, mungkin beberapa orang menganggap cerita saya punya sedikit kesalahan ... dan sebagian lagi berpikir saya punya banyak kesalahan. Gak masalah. Saya gak bisa mengabaikan mereka, jadi saya coba pahami sudut pandang mereka ... dan dengan kepala yang dingin (Walau kadang sempat kebawa arus duta) saya akan coba untuk saling mengerti._

" _Jika kamu tidak keras kepala, kamu akan mudah untuk menyerah. Jika kamu tidak fleksibel, kamu akan sulit menemukan solusi untuk masalah yang sedang kamu hadapi." ―Jeff bezos._

 _Jadi, saya mencoba untuk fleksibel. Karena manusia itu gak akan pernah menjadi makhluk yang 'Selalu benar.'_

 **ExDeus :** thor mau tanya apa menma sama naruto saudaraan, soalnya pas ending chap 4 saya kepikiran itu, o iya trus semangat thor and update trus jngn sampai discontinue.

 **Jawab :** _Mereka gak saudaraan. Tapi punya cerita hidup yang sama, itulah kenapa Naruto bisa berspekulasi kalau Menma adalah Reinkarnasinya. Saya juga ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini, trimakasih :)_

 **Pratamamirai7 :** Ya-Haa baru selesai baca chap 3 sekarang chap 4nya nongol. Hmm, ntah menurutku perubahan Menma di penghujung cerita seperti dipaksakan. Mah tapi mungkin author punya rencana sendiri dengan itu. Ok tetap semangat dan kutunggu kelanjutanya.

 **Jawab :** _Trimakasih sudah berpikir positif :'), gara-gara chapter 4 saya dikira penyuka pria hiks ... hiks ... T_T_

 **Guest :** Maaf sebelumnya, menurut saya chap 4 masuk akal saja. Dimana Menma yg selalu berusaha dengan keras untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Namun banyak yg mengatakan bahwa itu hal wajar karena dia seorang jenius, nah akhirnya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yg ditunggu Menma. Bahwa dia mendapatkan kekuatan bukan karena dia seorang jenius, nmun seorang pekerja keras.

 **Jawab :** _Kamu satu-satunya orang yang review sama persis seperti yang saya pikirkan. Trimakasih (y) :)_

 **Fahzi Luchifer** : karena naruto pembuat sacreat gear berarti naruto otomatis tau dong kelemahan setiap sacreat gear? untuk pair single aja thor... :V

Jawab : _Kemungkinan besar Naruto bisa menangani semua [Sacred Gear] bahkan yang bertype [Longinus]. Tapi semua balik lagi kepengetahuan Bocah sendiri. Sebagian besar Longinus memang sudah terekspos di LN HS DxD, tapi untuk [Innovate Clear] dan [Telos Karma] bagaimana?Keterangan tentang mereka belum termuat di highschooldxd wikia com._

 **SilverF17** : kalau pair NaruxHina aja tapi kalau nambah anda bisa ngambil dari adegan Menma insaf, seperti menma memilii adek cewek yg ngefens Naruto karena sudah nyadarkan Menma. Kayaknya Gear Naruto ini memiliki sebagian kekuatan 13 Gear yg diciptakannya dulu.

 **Jawab :** _Menma-nya aja (y)*poseNiceRockLee. Benar ... sebagian besar memang di ambil dari 13 Longinus. Tapi apa saja yang dijadikan referensi masih rahasia :3_

 **Novian :** Halo Thor, nice fic. Keren ane suka. Sekedar usulan nih thor dari ane, gimana kalau Naruto memiliki Gudoudama. Itu teknik bola energi yang terbentuk oleh semua elemen termasuk juga yin dan yang. Bola energi yang berterbangan di sekitar Naruto. Jelasnya author cari google haha... Karena Naruto kekuatan es, bisalah dibuat bola energinya itu tercipta dari es. Usulan ane itu aja thor, tetap nunggu updetan fic ini hahaha...

 **Jawab :** _Saran yang bagus. Tapi akan saya pertimbangkan lagi. Atas sarannya saya ucapkan trimakasih :)_

 **Zexiafasya** : Ntaps, thor. Sekarang saya ngerti maksud dari penempatan 'genius' di awal chapter. Feel-nya berasa banget pas Naruto nanya Menma dengan 'lembutnya'. Pokonya lanjut deh. Oh, mungkin kah tokoh antagonis legend, Madara, masuk jadi salah satu character?

 **Jawab :** _Madara tentu bakalan masuk ke fict ini, soalnya dia udah dapet peran jadi antagonis dari Bocah (Liat dompet yang kosong buat gaji tuh aki-aki). Pokoknya Madara bakalan keluar! Tapi bukan Main Antagonis. :3_

 **Guest** : Ending chap ini benar" mengecewakan, malahan bikin muntah karna ada unsur bl. Dari chap ini dapat disimpulkan sebenarnya naruto itu punya sifat lembek, penceramah ulung-harusnya naruto ceramahin ketua isis agar berhenti- dan yg pasti naruto itu GAY!, apaan nih benar" bikin muntah, sia-sia gue baca dari chap 1-3 trus nungguin chap 4 tapi yg ada malah bikin muntah. Mending lu discontinue nih fic trus lu bikin fanfic lemon BL buat lu coli dan tentu saja yg masih ngikutin nih fic.

 **Jawab :** _Hahahaha ... trimakasih (review dan) sarannya. Saya sangat berterimakasih. Perlu dipahami, saya memang membuat sifat Naruto disini lembek dan gak suka bertarung. Dia battle aja karena pengen bantuin temennya, dan bukannya untuk menghajar Menma. Naruto itu orang yang idealis, dan mungkin cocok jika disebut na'if. Tapi itu karena masa lalunya ... dia ingin berubah, dan sebutan lembek itu seperti pujian untuk dirinya :D_

* * *

 **Wew ... Panjangnya, mungkin itu aja ... Bocah mau main Stronghold Crusader lagi (Ini penyebab telat update) bye~ :) :3 :v :p**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sebuah misi

**Fall of Dimension**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  & Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

This Story © Bocah sekolah

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Litle bit Romance, and Sci-fi?

 **Pair** : **Naruto x Hinata x Menma x ...**

Issei x Rias x Akeno

Kiba x Tsubaki

Sairaorg x Kuisha

 **Referensi** : Wikipedia org, Novel Percy Jackson and The Olympus Series.

 **Warning** : AU, Fanon semi Canon, **OOC** , OC, Bahasa tidak baku, EYD ancur, Smart!Naru, Overpower!Naruto, Human!Naru, MagicUser!Naru, **FemMenma**.

Gak suka? Silahkan utarakan dengan jelas supaya bisa Author koreksi, atau tekan tombol ' **BACK** '.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Sebenarnya Bocah agak bingung ama reader (tertentu). Kenapa pas chapter bagus gak review, bahkan Fav dan Foll juga enggak. Tapi pas bagian yang gak disuka ... langsung bilang berhenti baca. Dari awal gak ngasi saran atau dukungan, lalu mendadak memberikan review 'Menjatuhkan'.

Bocah gak paham.

Bocah biasa ngereview panjang di cerita orang niatnya berbagi ilmu sekaligus ngasi saran. Tapi begitu Bocah gak tertarik lagi, Bocah cuman pergi begitu aja ... gak nulis 'Saya akan berhenti baca'. Karena bocah paham, meskipun Author mencoba cuek bebek sama review, mereka tetap senang karena mendapatkan _feedback_. Dengan demikian, respon negatif juga bisa bikin Author drop ... khususnya yang baru-baru belajar bikin fict.

Tambahan ... biasakanlah membaca A/N, karena mungkin ... pertanyaan kalian terjawab di bagian tersebut :)

Sorry Spam di intro, silahkan baca chapter 6 ^_^)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6** : Sebuah misi.

Pada zaman dahulu kala. Jauh sebelum tata surya di isi oleh berbagai planet yang kini tertulis di buku pelajaran, dimana semua masihlah kekosongan, sisi gelap penuh kehampaan yang tak memiliki ujung berdasar. Banyak yang berspekulasi mengenai awal mula alam semesta tercipta. Teori yang paling populer adalah Teori keadaan tetap, Teori Nebula, Teori Tidal, Teori Bintang kembar, dan yang diakui oleh para ilmuan, Teori dentuman besar (Big Bang Theory).

Namun, sebelum teori-teori tersebut muncul banyak orang yang menyimpulkan secara subjektif mengenai terciptanya tata surya. Salah satunya adalah Yunani, Negara yang dulunya merupakan pencetus dari ide-ide hebat yang masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

Salah satu penemuan hebat mereka adalah 'Logika', yang pertama kali di ajarkan oleh Aristoteles. Dari penemuan ini kita—manusia, dapat berpikir jernih dan tidak sembarangan dalam segala hal. Bahkan dari 'Logika' ini mulailah muncul ilmu lain yang sangat kita kenal sampai sekarang ; Metafisika, Fisika, Etika, Politik, Ilmu Kedokteran, Ilmu Alam dan karya seni.

Seandainya saja Aristoteles tidak pernah muncul, mungkin saja peradapan dunia tidak akan pernah maju. Berkat kontribusinya yang sangat luar biasa itu, Ulama islam pada zaman itu sampai menjadikan Aristoteles sebagai guru pertama 'al-Muallim al-Awwal'.

Dan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Yunani juga memiliki cerita tersendiri mengenai penciptaan alam semesta. Sebenarnya, daripada disebut sebagai teori terciptanya alam semesta ... akan lebih cocok jika menyebutnya dengan Mitologi.

Semuanya berawal dari kehampaan, ketidakaturan, dan kekacauan yang bernama **Khaos.** Dia, yang bahkan tidak memiliki wujud karena sesungguhnya ia adalah kekosongan (Luar Angkasa/Ruang Hampa) melahirkan Dewa yang menjadi cikal bakal dari alam semesta. Mereka adalah Gaia (bumi), Tartarus (lubang neraka), Niks (malam), Eros (cinta), dan Erebos (kegelapan).

Di antara kelima anak Khaos, **Gaia** disebut sebagai dewa yang paling berpengaruh di alam semesta. Karena sebagai perwujudan bumi, Gaia menjadi pondasi bagi surga yang nantinya akan menjadi Olympus. Kemudian, melalui partenogenesis, Gaia melahirkan **Uranus** (langit) yang menutupinya ' _di segala sisi_ '. Ia juga melahirkan **Pontos** (laut) dan para **Urea** (bukit-bukit) dengan cara yang sama. Selanjutnya, Gaia melakukan persetubuhan dengan Uranus dan melahirkan para Kiklops, Hekatonkhires serta para Titan.

Uranus tidak menyukai Kiklops dan Hekatonkhires karena bentuk mereka yang buruk rupa, sehingga dia menyembunyikan mereka di Tartaros. Karena Tartaros adalah usus Gaia, hal ini menyebabkan rasa sakit yang mendalam padanya. Karenanya, Gaia membentuk sebuah sabit dari batu api abu-abu (Adamantin) dan memerintahkan para Titan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Uranus dan membebaskan anak-anaknya dari Tartaros.

Hanya **Kronos** , Titan termuda yang sangat tidak menyukai sifat penuh gairah ayahnya, yang berani melakukan tugas tersebut. Ketika Uranus sedang bersetubuh dengan Gaia, Kronos memotong alat kelamin Uranus dengan sabit adamantin tersebut. Dari tetesan darah Uranus menetes ke bumi lahir para Erinyes, para Gigant, dan para Meliai, sementara dari testis Uranus yang tenggelam di laut lahir **Afrodit**.

Namun, Kronos tidak menepati janjinya pada Gaia untuk membebaskan para Kiklops dan Hekatonkhires, dia bersama para Titan lainnya malah merebut kekuasaan dunia dan menetapkan Kampe sebagai penjaga di Tartaros. Hal ini membuat Gaia tidak puas. Dia dan Uranus meramalkan bahwa kelak anak-anak Kronos akan merebut kekuasannya seperti dia yang pernah merebut kekuasaan dari Uranus.

Karena ramalan ini, Kronos memakan kelima anak hasil perkawinannya dengan Rea (Titan wanita). Ketika Rea yang sedang mengandung anak keenamnya—Zeus, Ia meminta bantuan Gaia dan Uranus. Gaia-pun mengambil cucunya dan merawatnya hingga dewasa, sementara Rea memberikan sebuah batu sebagai pengganti Zeus dan menyerahkannya pada Kronos, Raja Titan yang tak menyadari tipu muslihat Rea dengan cepat menelan batu yang dikiranya sebagai Zeus.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya Zeus mulai tumbuh dan siap untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Kronos.

Atas saran Gaia, Zeus (Kronos pikir Zeus sudah ia telan) membujuk ayahnya untuk meminum sebuah ramuan yang ternyata membuat Kronos memuntahkan saudara-saudara Zeus : Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, dan Hestia. Ia kemudian membebaskan para Kiklops dan Hekatonkhires yang membantunya merebut kekuasan dari para Titan.

Pada akhirnya, **Kronos** di hancurkan menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil oleh Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades kemudian semua kepingan tersebut dikirimkan ke tempat terburuk yang mereka tahu, **Tartarus**. Hal tersebut dilakukan untuk memastikan sang Raja dari seluruh Titan tidak akan pernah muncul ke dunia atas lagi.

Berbeda dengan orang Yunani menggambarkan Kronos sebagai Titan yang kejam, orang Romawi justru melihat Kronos dengan lebih positif. Bagi orang Yunani, Kronos hanyalah fase di antara Uranus dan Zeus, namun orang Romawi menganggap pernannya jauh lebih penting dari itu.

Mereka menggabungkan Kronos dengan dewa **Saturnus** dari mitologi Romawi. Festival _Saturnalia_ digelar untuk Saturnus, dan setidaknya ada satu kuil Saturnus pada masa Kerajaan Romawi.

Kaitannya dengan _Zaman Emas_ menjadikan Kronos sebagai dewa "waktu manusia", contohnya kalender, musim, dan panen.

Sebagai akibat dari pentingnya Kronos bagi orang Romawi, Saturnus (sebagai versi Romawinya Kronos) ikut berpengaruh dalam budaya Barat. Salah satu hari dalam bahasa Inggris dinamai _Saturday_ (hari Saturnus), selain itu ada juga planet yang diberi nama Saturnus.

Tapi, dengan segudang cerita yang telah ia lakukan dimasa lalu. Kronos justru lebih memilih untuk hidup tenang di pondok kecil yang berada di lubang neraka (Tartarus) dan menyembunyikan eksistensinya. Ia pernah sekali muncul ke permukaan, namun itu karena 'pertaruhan' yang Kronos lakukan dengan Naruto.

Ribuan tahun berlalu dan disinilah ia, duduk menikmati sup daging yang ditemani sekaleng soft drink. Kepalanya agak sakit karena jitakan Naruto, tapi selebihnya bukan masalah. Manik emasnya menatap Naruto yang kini ekspresinya mengeras.

"Bagaimanapun, aku sempat mendengar kabar simpang siur belakangan ini dan mendadak kau memintaku untuk datang. Jujur saja, aku mengharapkan sebuah berita yang berhubungan dengan 'dia', Kronos _ **.**_ " Ujar Naruto dengan mimik yang terbilang 'serius'.

"Kabar simpang siur?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Cerita-cerita tentang undead, sepertinya muncul ke dunia."

"Maksudmu seperti zombie?"

"Bukan, lebih seperti 'tidak bisa mati'."

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?"

"Aku punya sumber sendiri. Tapi kelihatannya pemerintah setempat merahasiakan hal tersebut, itulah kenapa tidak banyak yang tahu."

"Kalau begitu, yang ku sampaikan mungkin bisa menjelaskan fenomena tersebut." Sahut Kronos dengan bangganya, sementara Naruto memberikan sorot mata ragu.

"Bagaimana? Tartaros kan tempat yang terisolasi dari seluruh peradaban. Tidak ada dewa yang memiliki kekuasaan disini selain si 'Lubang neraka'. Apalagi kau selalu disini, mana mungkin kau tahu keadaan di permukaan," jawab Naruto meremehkan.

Mungkin sudah banyak yang mengetahuinya, Tartaros atau kadang orang menyebutnya Neraka adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak menerima dampak dari Great War. Tempat ini kabarnya memiliki kengerian tersendiri hingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, hal tersebut tidak terkecuali untuk Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, ataupun Malaikat.

Dalam epos _Theogonia_. Hesiodos menyebutkan bahwa jarak menuju Tartaros adalah dengan membayangkan suatu paron perunggu akan membutuhkan sembilan hari untuk jatuh dari surga ke bumi. Paron tersebut akan membutuhkan sembilan hari lagi untuk sampai ke Tartaros.

Jadi, seandainya saja Naruto tidak menggunakan 'jalan pintas', mungkin dia akan membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 3 minggu untuk mengunjungi Kronos. Faktor itu juga membuat tempat ini jadi terasingkan, dan tak banyak informasi yang bisa datang kesini.

Apalagi Tartaros mempunyai sebuah peraturan mutlak 'Bisa masuk mustahil untuk keluar'. Itulah kenapa Kronos tidak dapat pergi dari tempat ini bahkan jika dia menginginkannya.

Tapi yah, setidaknya hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Naruto.

"Ck, meskipun berada di Tartaros bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Hooo~ begitukah? Coba buktikan," tantang Naruto dengan mimik wajah meremehkan.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto benar-benar membuat Kronos jengkel. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto yang dulunya hanya memasang ekspresi datar kini berubah menjadi lebih ekspresif, dan kebanyakannya membuat Kronos marah.

"Sialan! Kau lihat saja ya!" Bentak Kronos pada Naruto. Sedangkan di dalam hatinya, Naruto hanya tertawa nista. Menyenangkan rasanya membuat temannya jengkel.

"Sekarang waktunya, masuklah!"

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, padahal tempat itu tak seluas sebuah mansion dan hanyalah pondok kecil biasa. Tapi dari belakang Kronos muncul seseorang yang familiar di mata Naruto.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan bentuk wajah yang gagah, memakai setelan jas hitam rapi lengkap dengan dasi dan sepatu kulit, serta tak lupa juga kacamata yang bertengger di matanya. Nyentrik banget jika dibandingkan Naruto (seragam sekolah) dan Kronos (Pakaian santai), tapi penampilan tersebut benar-benar cocok padanya. Apalagi, di sekelilingnya memancar dengan sangat jelas aura keperkasaan yang kental akan kekuatan. Tak bisa Naruto sangkal, itu adalah atmosfir dari seorang 'dewa'.

"Ka-Kau ... !?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya, wajahnya nampak tidak percaya dengan bola mata yang membulat.

Sebuah seringai tidak dapat Dewa itu sembunyikan ketika melihat respon Naruto, _Sebegitu terkejutnya kau?_

"Lama tidak jumpa, Naruto."

"Ka-Kau siapa?"

 _ **Gubrak!**_

Dewa itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, sedangkan Kronos berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya, _bagus sekali Naruto!_

"Ini aku Naruto, masak kau lupa." Dewa tersebut berusaha membuat Naruto ingat. Tapi pemuda rubah itu kelihatannya memang tidak ingat, hingga sang dewa membuka kacamantanya ... dan memperlihatkan kedua bola mata yang merupakan kobaran api.

Seketika itu Naruto ingat. Bola mata yang membara adalah ciri khas dari seorang dewa Olympus bernama, "Ares!? Apa-apaan dengan penampilanmu itu? Biasanya kan kau pakai _Toga._ "

"Toga hanya dipakai ketika berada di Olympus atau sedang ' _dinas_ '. Selebihnya tidak ada yang mengatur tentang etika berpakaian. Tapi well, bagaimana kabarmu? Kupikir kau sudah mati," tanya Ares akrab.

"Huh, dasar. Kau memang menginginkanku mati ya? Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Masih suka berperang seperti biasanya?"

Ares menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia tidak terlalu semangat membahas hal ini.

 _Kenapa dengan dewa ini?_ pikir Naruto.

"Kau satu-satunya favoritku Naruto. Ribuan tahun berlalu dan hanya perangmu yang sampai saat ini masih membuatku tercengang. Itu sangat mengagumkan sampai membuatku merasa bosan dengan perang yang terjadi sekarang." Ujar Ares sambil bernostalgia.

"Aku tidak akan membuat per—"

"Tapi lupakan itu ... aku perlu bantuanmu, Naruto."

Ketika ucapannya dipotong Ares, Naruto benar-benar merasa jengkel. Tapi mendapati seorang dewa perang memohon padanya yang notebenya hanya seorang manusia, spontan rasa heran tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

 _Ada apa ini?_ Ia pun menoleh pada sang Raja titan. Dan yang didapatkannya adalah isyarat 'dengarkan saja dulu ceritanya'.

"Aku perlu mengerti situasinya." Jadi Naruto bisa mempertimbangkan keputusannya, membantu atau mengabaikan.

Ares menarik nafasnya dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"2 Hari lalu ... Thanatos sudah diculik."

.

.

.

 **Battlefield...**

Malam sepi yang dingin dan mencekam adalah kondisi dari tanah lapang yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan habis-habisan sekelompok monster rank-A melawan para elite Konoha Magic Academy. Mereka adalah monster yang dulunya mendekam di Tartaros, hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya menanggung hukuman berkepanjangan tanpa ampun, dan kini mereka muncul ke permukaan, siap membalas dendam pada seluruh makhluk yang sedari dulu merendahkan mereka.

Atau seperti itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Matilah."

Sebuah lingkaran sihir beraksara iblis tercipta di hadapan seorang siswa bernama Carey, bentuknya yang tidak biasa dan memiliki konsentrasi kekuatan besar seolah menunjukkan kalau ia bukanlah seorang siswa biasa.

Energi iblis yang terkompres ke dalam lingkaran sihirnya melesat, menujulur bagaikan sulur pepohonan yang menembus tubuh beberapa monster di hadapannya. Seketika itu mereka hancur, menjadi berkeping-keping dan mati.

"Selanjutnya," Ia tidak bisa bernafas lega. Mati beberapa, masih ada puluhan lagi.

Tepat dari arah sampingnya seekor monster dengan tubuh kekar berwarna hijau menerjang ke arahnya. Tubuh yang tidak siap menghadapi serangan jarak dekat itu terlempar belasan meter akibat pukulan dari monster tersebut.

"Grooooooaaarrrggg!"

5 Mata yang memiliki pupil berbeda itu melotot pada Carey dengan kegilaan yang mendalam. Ia mengejar Carey, mengambil sebuah palu berukuran besar dari punggungnya dan mengayunkannya.

"Grooarg!"

"SIALAN!"

 _ **Crasssshh!**_

Tubuh monster itu terbelah dan seseorang mengulurkan tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah warna biru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, trimakasih."

Merekapun melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan puluhan monster yang tersisa. 2 temannya yang lain juga ikut andil, menyerang menggunakan serangan fisik yang dipadukan dengan sihir. Mereka benar-benar mendominasi pertarungan. Namun sebuah perasaan tidak enak terus mereka rasakan, tersebar di udara yang begitu memuakkan.

Mereka mendominasi, juga terpojok.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam memandang sekumpulan monster jauh di depannya dengan ekspresi datar. Mata hijau kekuningannya beberapa kali terpejam malas, dan mulutnya tak henti-hetinya menguap. Dia benar-benar merasa bosan.

Seragam Konoha Magic Academy miliknya berkibar tertiup angin karena raungan penuh amarah dari Monster yang berjarak 1 Km di depan sana. Ia tidak ambil pusing. Tangan kanannya dengan santai mengambil sebatang permen lolipop dari saku celana dan segera mengulumnya.

Rasa manis bercampur segar seketika pecah dimulut pemuda tersebut, memberikan perasaan puas bercampur senang. Ia menyukai permen, tapi membenci monster.

Dia dan kelompoknya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah melakukan misi Rank-S. Tapi dalam perjalanannya, ia melihat sekumpulan monster Rank-A yang sedang membantai sebuah desa tempat tinggal ras Yokai.

Merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai salah satu murid di Konoha Magic Academy, ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk bertarung. Namun sampai detik ini monster-monster di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan penurunan dalam hal jumlah.

Semua karena ...

"Lenka- _Taicho_ , monster yang dihabisi 2 menit lalu telah hidup kembali."

... Mereka terus menerus hidup.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali, melainkan berkali-kali. Ini seperti para monster punya seribu nyawa cadangan yang tak akan pernah habis. Lenka Utsurugi, seorang komandan dalam kelompok elite ini juga sempat dibuat bingung.

Melihat teamnya bertarung sejak tadi, Lenka mendapatkan kesimpulan pasti.

"Tidak beregenerasi, daya tahan normal, tidak ada core, dan lebih memilih mati daripada terluka. Ini tidak masuk akal, tidak mungkin ada makhluk abadi di dunia ini kecuali para petinggi dari tiap fraksi."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Lenka- _Taicho_?" Tanya bawahan Lenka gelisah.

Ini adalah situasi yang tidak normal. Hal pertama yang Lenka pikirkan ketika memutuskan untuk menolong penduduk desa adalah, memusnahkan seluruh monster dalam sekejap. Dia sudah sering melakukan pembasmian, dan kelompoknya berisikan orang-orang elit. Bahkan tanpa ikut campurnya, tidak mungkin mereka akan kalah.

Tapi, semua tidak akan selalu berjalan lancar. Monster ini punya kemampuan aneh, dan itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Daripada menghadapi monster yang terus-menerus hidup, Lenka lebih memilih membunuh ribuan monster Rank-S. Itu praktis. Dia hanya perlu melakukan satu serangan Horizontal dan Wuuuuzz~! Masalah selesai.

Apakah semua monster juga mengalami hal yang sama?

"Ini sudah terlalu lama, bukankah kau berpikir begitu Kiba?" Tanya Lenka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monster di depan sana.

"Benar Lenka- _Taicho._ "

"Kalau begitu perintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mundur," titah Lenka yang membuat Kiba kaget. Pada keadaan ini perintah mundur memang masuk akal. Musuh tidak bisa mati sedangkan pasukannya (KMA) bisa. Apalagi stamina mereka sudah terkuras karena pertarungan dengan monster-monster Rank-S sebelumnya. Tapi ...

Mengingat status sosial seluruh anggota, terutama Lenka sendiri. Itu akan menjadi aib bagi seorang yang disebut sebagai ' _Titisan Dewa_ '.

" _Taicho!_ " Kiba berusaha menyampaikan keberatanannya, "Kita tak bisa mundur."

Lenka melirik Kiba. Wajahnya mengeras, " **Kenapa?** "

 _ **Glek...**_

Mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan intimidasi seorang pemimpin itu membuatnya gemetar. Perasaan terror yang tak pernah bisa Kiba lupakan kembali muncul. Dia ingin lari, pergi sejauh mungkin sampai sang _Taicho_ tak bisa melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, demi melindungi harga diri dari orang yang dikaguminya, Kiba harus mengatakannya.

"To-Tolong pikirkan tentang pandangan para siswa. A-anda adalah pemilik Ranking 1, mundur adalah hal yang tidak diperbolehkan."

Mendapatkan jawaban dari keturunan Inuzuka, Lenka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia heran, "Kau salah paham." Jawabnya singkat yang membuat Kiba kebingungan.

"Kalian semua mundur ... dan biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

"Maksud _Taicho_?"

"Aku akan ikut bertempur, memangnya apa lagi?" Jawab Lenka dengan seringai di wajah tampannya. Kiba tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, sang Taicho akan ikut bertarung? INI BURUK!

"Lenka- _Taicho_ tidak perlu bertarung. Biar kami, para bawahan yang mengalahkan mereka."

"Heh," Lenka menoleh pada Kiba, "Bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya? Monsternya memang hanya Rank-A. Tapi mereka bisa terus hidup."

Kiba sadar, kekuatan mereka tidaklah cukup. Kelelahan dari misi sebelumnya masih terasa dan hal tersebut diperparah dengan pertarungan selama 1 jam nonstop. Walaupun mereka adalah 5 siswa elit yang berada di peringkat 50 besar, ada batas yang tak mungkin bisa dilewati.

Namun ...

"Disana adalah area penduduk Yokai. Jika Lenka- _Taicho_ ikut bertarung, saya khawatir jika para siswa, khususnya ras Yokai menganggap ini sebagai bentuk nyata deskriminasi pada kaum Yokai. Keretakan bisa terjadi di Konoha Magic Academy, jadi saya harap Lenka- _Taicho_ untuk tetap disini dan menahan diri," Jawab Kiba tegas namun sarat akan perasaan takut.

Di sisi lain, Lenka memandang kosong pemuda pecinta anjing di hadapannya. Dia adalah sang Ranking 1 dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertarung. Apa ada yang lebih buruk?

 _Inilah kenapa aku membenci misi berkelompok. Mereka terlalu banyak memikirkan resiko, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi? Desanya mungkin musnah, tapi monsternya pasti mati kan._

"Cih, sialan! Ganti strateginya. Jangan bunuh mereka. Beri obat bius dosis tinggi dan lumpuhkan mereka." Perintah Lenka yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan jengkelnya.

"Ha'i!" Kibapun segera mengabari keempat anggota teamnya untuk mengikuti sesuai arahan dari Lenka.

"Dan Kiba... "

Siswa [Flower] kelas 2 itu berbalik pada sang komandan, sepertinya Lenka masih punya hal yang ingin disampaikan.

"Kabari Academy, aku memerintahkan seluruh _Dewan osis Konoha_ berkumpul besok. Aku ingin mengadakan rapat."

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

 **The depth of Tartaros, Kronos's Hut ...**

"2 hari lalu ... Thanatos telah diculik."

Semenjak Ares memberikan kabar tersebut, pondok sederhana milik Kronos menjadi lebih sunyi. Mereka terdiam, terutama Naruto dan Kronos. Melalui satu kalimat singkat yang Ares ucapkan, mereka berdua sadar betapa gawat keadaannya.

Thanatos. Dewa yang mengatur kematian tiap makhluk, telah diculik. Ini sesuatu yang langka, karena untuk sebagian besar makhluk ... kematian tidaklah berbentuk. Sehingga mustahil rasanya 'Dewa kematian' yang dulu pernah mencabut nyawa seorang iblis sekaliber 'Lucifer' bisa diculik.

Setelah mendengar berita dari Ares, Naruto mengerti maksud ucapan Kronos sebelumnya. Ini menjadi masuk akal.

"Jadi undead yang tadi kubicarakan ..."

"Benar. Seperti yang kau ketahui, Thanatos adalah dewa kematian. Dia akan mencabut nyawa tiap makhluk jika sudah tiba ajalnya. Begitulah cara dunia bekerja sejak Niks dan Erebos melahirkan sang dewa kematian. Tapi ... andai kata sang dewa kematian tidak menjalankan tugasnya. Maka seperti yang kau katakan, semua makhluk akan menjadi _undead_ atau _immortal_."

"Dan tidak hanya itu," Ares menoleh pada Kronos, "Ada resiko lain."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, ia juga memikirkan opsi lain dari keabsenan Thanatos. Segalanya tidak sesederhana 'tidak bisa mati'. Keberadaan Thanatos juga berfungsi untuk mencegah jiwa-jiwa pembangkang yang berusaha kabur dari akhirat.

Memang kedengarannya konyol, tapi dunia memang sudah melenceng dari takdirnya. Semua bisa terjadi. Banyak orang jahat yang telah mati dan masih berusaha untuk kembali hidup. Jiwa-jiwa seperti itulah yang harus diwaspadai.

"Tapi bagaimana Thanatos bisa diculik? Dia seorang dewa kan?"

"Memang. Jika kita memikirkannya dengan seksama, tidak mungkin _shinigami_ bisa diculik. Tapi ada satu cara ..."

"Sisifos," Kronos menimpali ucapan Ares.

"Si bajingan tua itu?"

"Kau tahu dia, Naruto?" Ares melihat Naruto dengan minat tinggi.

"Yah, walaupun aku tidak berada di Yunani saat itu. Kabar tentang kejahatannya sampai padaku. Meniduri keponakannya sendiri, mengambil tahta saudaranya, dan membocorkan rahasia Zeus. Aku tidak heran jika si Raja Olympus marah padanya. Dia juga pernah mendeklarasikan perang padaku, tapi karena sedang sibuk ... aku mengabaikannya," jawab Naruto santai.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia pernah mendeklarasikan perang denganmu," sahut Kronos.

"Seperti yang kubilang," Naruto memainkan kaleng soft drink yang tersisa setengah di tangannya, "Aku sedang sibuk. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia hanya seorang raja licik."

"Hn, terserahlah. Yang ingin ku katakan adalah cara Sisifos menipu Thanatos, dia menggunakan sebuah rantai. Lebih tepatnya _Chains of death_. Rantai yang ditempa sendiri oleh Hefaestus di gunung Olympus menggunakan besi paling mematikan di dunia, _Imperial Ore_. Paling tidak, itu yang Thanatos katakan ketika aku menyelamatkannya dulu."

"Jadi ..." Naruto menatap bola api Ares lurus, "Thanatos ditahan menggunakan _Chains of Death_?"

"Benar."

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyelamatkannya? Sepertinya dulu kau juga pernah melakukannya."

Ares memejamkan matanya, "Aku bukan tidak mau menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Thanatos tidak ditahan di dunia ini. Dia ... ada di dimensi lain."

Naruto spontan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Tidak banyak yang memiliki sihir dimensi. Itu sihir langka, bahkan bisa termasuk ke dalam jenis _Ancient Magic_.

"Tunggu, kau serius Ares?"

Sang dewa perang dongkol melihat Naruto, "Kenapa kau kaget?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Karena yang sedang kau bicarakan adalah sihir dimensi!" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah terkejut yang menurut Ares makin jengkel.

Disebelah Ares, Kronos juga menunjukkan ekspresi jawdrop pada Naruto. "Ares, kau punya kaus kaki bau?" Tanya Kronos menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Hn, cuma yang tidak dicuci 2 abad." Jawab Ares kalem sambil menyerahkan benda coklat yang identifikasi sebagai kaus kaki (entah dapet darimana) pada Kronos.

"Gak masalah."

 _ **Gluph!**_

Keringat dingin mendadak keluar dari pelipis Naruto. Bulu kudungnya berdiri dan sedikit perasaan buruk menyusup ke dirinya. Dua orang bukan manusia di hadapannya sungguh membuat Naruto tidak nyaman, "He-Hei ... ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kau belum pernah _keselek kaus kaki_ kan Naruto?" Tanya Kronos dengan seringai sadis di wajah rupawannya. Tepat disebelah Kronos, Ares menyiapkan satu gulung rantai lengkap dengan gembok.

"Tung-Tunggu dulu te-teman-teman. Kita bisa membicarakannya k-kan? A-Aku hanya bercanda," Naruto berusaha mati-matian membuat temannya mundur. Tapi mereka sama sekali gak peduli.

"Ti-Tida—TOLOOOOOOOOONGGGG!"

Sebuah lolongan ketakutan menggema keras di kedalaman Tartaros. Beberapa monster mendengarnya, tapi tidak satupun yang peduli. Karena bagi mereka, penyiksaan adalah hal yang wajar disini. _Poor_ Naruto.

(A/N : Naruto itu bisa sihir dimensi, tapi sok-sok'an terkejut. Mangkanya Kronos dan Ares dongkol.)

.

.

.

 **A few minute later...**

"Jadi begitulah. Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Olympus hanya untuk meminta bantuanmu. Karena bagaimanapun, kau punya sihir dimensi yang cocok dengan kasus ini." Jelas Ares santai, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang lagi muntah-muntah di depannya.

"Ka-kalian ... hoek! _Kampret_!"

Kronos memutar bola matanya bosan, "Jangan _lebay_ Naruto. Tadi cuma bercanda, lagian belum masuk saja kau sudah mual-mual."

"Bau _njir_! Lebih parah dari nafas naga!"

Ares tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Wajar _sih_ , itu kenang-kenangan dari loker Davi Jones."

"Pantes hoeeeeek!" Balas Naruto keras, kemudian melanjutkan acara muntah-muntahnya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan akhirnya Naruto kembali normal. Walaupun tubuhnya harus lemas karena memuntahkan sebagian besar makan siangnya.

"Dari ceritamu, aku mengerti situasinya. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kupastikan."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika hanya sihir dimensi yang kau perlukan, diluar sana pasti ada yang bisa melakukannya. Meski sulit menemukannya, tapi dengan pengaruhmu sebagai salah satu dewa Olympus ... kupikir itu tidak mustahil. Jadi, apakah ada alasan lain?"

Matanya berkobar dengan sinis menatap iris shafire di depannya, dan seringai lebar tidak dapat Ares sembunyikan. Inilah yang ia tunggu, alasan lain yang pastinya tidak dapat Naruto tolak, "Kau pasti menyukainya, dalang dari semua ini adalah ... **Dia.** "

 _ **Deg!**_

Naruto tidak bodoh. Ia paham maksud Ares. Semua orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan (teman, sahabat, bawahan, dll) dengan Naruto juga mengetahuinya. **Dia** adalah sosok lain dari Naruto yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan dari sang pemuda blonde. Sudah beribu-ribu tahun lamanya mereka bersitegang.

Ketika Naruto tersegel, dipercaya kalau **Dia** juga meninggal. Tapi mereka tahu, **Dia** tidaklah mati. Melainkan menunggu. Menunggu ketika datang masanya Naruto muncul kembali ke dunia dan **dia** akan terlahir.

"Aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

 **The west side of Konoha Magic Academy...**

Clan Uchiha adalah sebuah clan dengan garis keturunan kuno yang telah hidup selama lebih dari 8 abad. Awalnya mereka bukanlah clan yang terkenal akan kekuatannya seperti sekarang. Namun, entah sejak kapan ... orang-orang yang lahir di keturunan ini mulai memiliki apa yang namanya 'Sharingan', sebuah mata istimewa yang memberikan banyak keuntungan bagi pemiliknya.

Dalam sejarah, terdapat beberapa Uchiha yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia. Alasannya tentu saja, karena kegeniusan mereka menggunakan mata Sharingan. Dan satu di antaranya adalah Uchiha Madara, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha generasi ke-3. Ia dapat mengembangkan mata Sharingannya hingga ke tahap yang dikira mustahil, _**Mangekyo Sharingan.**_

Itu pencapaian yang luar biasa, karena sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun Uchiha yang dapat membangkitkan mata ini. Mereka sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin. Berlatih, bertarung, menjalankan misi, melakukan eksperimen, dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Apakah memang ada pemicu untuk membangkitkannya, atau ini sekedar keberuntungan dari seorang Madara Uchiha? Tidak ada yang tahu, karena sebelum sang genius Uchiha mewariskan rahasianya. Ia telah meninggal dalam misi.

Ketika Fugaku memberitahunya, jujur saja Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia berfikir kalau semua ucapan Fugaku hanyalah mitos, cerita khayalan yang digunakan untuk memotivasi uchiha muda dalam latihannya. Tapi, setelah semua penghinaan tiada terkira dari sekumpulan siswa rendahan ... Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan mata itu.

"Apakah kau membenci mereka?"

 _Ya_ , _Sangat_. Mereka hanyalah makhluk-makhluk rendahan yang tidak mengetahui tempatnya. Berani sekali mereka menjatuhkan derajat seorang Uchiha di khalayak banyak. Tidak ada penghinaan yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Lalu, jika kau menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Membunuh semuanya._

"Bagus sekali. Memang begitulah cara pandang seorang Uchiha. Tidak perlu sebuah pengakuan ataupun penjelasan, cukup bunuh saja."

Sasuke melihat dengan tertarik sebuah bayangan yang sedari tadi memberikannya pertanyaan. Sosok hitam itu tidak memiliki fisik (begitu yang Sasuke pikir) dan hanya mulut dengan seringai senang yang bisa dia lihat.

Sang Uchiha tidak mengenali makhluk tersebut ataupun eksistensinya. Tapi ia tahu, apa yang dibicarakannya bukanlah bualan. Dia akan menepati janjinya, memberikan uluran tangan, dan membantunya ... membalas dendam.

"Kalau begitu," bayangan itu menyeringai lebar, "Datanglah kemari, bantu **master** ku memusnahkan seluruh makhluk rendahan di dunia ini ... dan akan kuberikan sesuatu yang melebihi keingininan terbesar seorang Uchiha."

"... Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

.

.

 **Konoha Magic Academy region, Senju's Dormitory...**

Di dalam kehidupannya, Sairaorg punya banyak penyesalan yang selalu menghantuinya. Kenapa dulu ia tidak berlatih lebih giat? Seandainya saja ia terlahir dengan kekuatan Demonic power, dan sebagainya. Itu lumrah. Ia seorang iblis, dan banyak kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya.

Tapi ... ada satu hal yang sangat disesalinya sekarang. Dan itu adalah ... keputusannya pulang ke Asrama!

"Hmm, sedikit bedak di sini dan sini. Lalu tambahkan beberapa hiasan ... Well, yang ini kelihatannya cukup baik." Komentar Kuisha memasang ekspresi bangga.

Di hadapan sang gadis bersurai pirang, Sairaorg yang terkenal akan kekuatan bertarung tangan kosongnya sedang menangis dalam hati. Tubuhnya yang kekar kini terbalut oleh dress one piece berwarna hijau dengan desain yang manis. Wajahnya di vermark sedemikian rupa hingga menunjukkan kesan yang feminim. Dan rambut hitam kehijauannya nampak panjang karena tambahan rambut palsu disana dan sini.

Kuisha, Queen dari Sairaorg benar-benar bangga dengan hasilnya. Sedangkan di ruangan lain, Hinata dan Tsunade tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Pffft~ Sairaorg cantik banget hahahaha~"

"Tsunade-sensei, jangan keras-keras nanti pffft ... Sairaorg-senpai dengar hahahaha~"

Mereka tak dapat menahan tawanya, ekspresi Sairaorg yang ingin menangis benar-benar membuat perut keduanya sakit. Untunglah Naruto tidak ada disini, seandainya saja ia tidak telat. Pasti sekarang nasibnya sama seperti Sairaorg.

Irina sebenarnya cukup prihatin mengenai keadaan Senpainya. Tapi mengingat ini adalah keinginan dari sang kekasih, mungkin ada baiknya jika dibiarkan saja. Lagipula, sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kuisha Abbadon punya hobi aneh ... meng'crossdressing' orang lain.

Iris Irina melirik jam digital yang tertera di dinding asrama. Sudah pukul 11.00 PM.

"Naruto-kun kapan pulangnya ya?"

Hinata berhenti dari cekikikannya, kemudian menoleh pada Irina dan berganti ke jam dinding. "Hump, ini sudah larut."

"Sebenarnya Sensei penasaran dengan urusan Naruto-kun. Ini bukan kali pertama dia pulang telat. Tapi tidak selarut ini."

"Yah, Naruto-kun kan memang begitu. Punya banyak urusan yang entah apa itu." Sahut Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Sedikit misterius, benar?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Irina. Bahkan aku sendiri masih belum percaya Naruto-kun punya sihir es. Bukannya itu mirip dengan sihir kakak perempuan Sona Sitri?"

Tsunade mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata. "Clan iblis Sitri biasa menggunakan sihir es. Tentu saja, mereka adalah keluarga dengan spesialis sihir es. Jadi itu wajar."

"Tapi ..."

 _ **Kling!**_

 **[Incoming Call : Naruto-kun]**

Sebuah layar hologram muncul di hadapan Tsunade. Dan ketika ia melihat nama yang tertera disana, perasaan senang menghinggapinya. Namun berbeda dengan sang Sensei, Hinata dan Irina yang ikut melihat layar transmisi milik Senseinya langsung melotot.

" _Moshi-moshi!_ " Sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar dari seberang.

"Moshi-moshi, kapan kau pulang Anata? Ini sudah larut, bantal gulingmu sudah siap lho~"

Orang di sambungan transmisi terdiam, nama panggilan dadakan dan nada bicara yang dibuat menggoda membuat Naruto memabatu untuk beberapa saat. Lalu sebuah dengusan pelan terdengar, " _Jadi yang lain belum tidur? Jangan memanasi mereka, Tsunade-sensei._ "

"Fufufu ... hanya bercanda." Tepat di belakang Tsunade, Hinata nyaris melemparkan sofa yang didudukinya jika tidak dihentikan oleh Irina. "Jadi kapan kau pulang? Begini-begini Sensei juga pengurus asrama, kalau ada murid yang _menyimpang_ sudah kewajiban Sensei untuk meluruskan mereka."

" _Yah~ Sebenarnya aku menelfon juga mengenai itu._ "

Sebelah alis Tsunade terangkat, "Maksudmu?"

" _Aku tidak bisa pulang, ada misi darurat yang tidak bisa kutolak. Jadi ... mulai malam ini aku akan menjalankannya._ "

"Tapi bukannya mendadak sekali? Apa penasehat Quest sudah menyetujuinya?"

" _Tenang saja. Aku sudah menghubungi pihak Academy, dan mereka sudah memberikanku izin. Mungkin itu saja, aku akan mulai melakukan misinya. Jadi ... jaa ne~_ "

"Hah~ Naruto ..." Tsunade menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia kemudian mematikan panggilan transmisinya, tetapi suara Naruto kembali terdengar.

" _Dan beritahu yang lainnya, Tsunade-sensei._ _ **Jangan ada yang masuk kamarku. Kalau sampai ada satu boxerku yang hilang (lagi). Aku akan lapor polisi**_ _... tut, tut, tut._ "

Tsunade terkikik kecil. Ada-ada saja si Naruto. Siapa juga yang mau mencuri celana boxernya. _Aku akan ambil Cdnya hahahaha!_

Cucu Hashirama Senju itu kemudian mendekat pada dua siswa asramanya. Duduk mencari posisi yang nyaman, lalu memulai pembicaraan wanita yang bahkan tidak bisa Author pahami.

 **Di sisi lain, tempat dimana Naruto berada.**

Naruto mematikan transmisinya setelah panggilannya dengan Tsunade terputus. Di hadapan Naruto, sang dewa perang berdiri dengan membelakanginya. Atmosfir yang sebelumnya memang terus memancar kini membesar, membungkam seluruh atensi yang tertuju padanya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Ares, Kronos juga telah memunculkan sedikit kekuatannya. Aura dari seorang raja menguar dari tubuhnya. Pandangannya sejalan dengan Ares, ia melihat ke depan dengan wajah dingin dan datar. Mata keemasannya bersinar terang bagaikan hewan buas, dan di kedua tangannya tergenggam sepasang sabit yang panjangnya mencapai 70 cm. Bentuknya tidak seperti milik para pengikuti Hades, tapi lebih seperti senjata tradisional dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara.

Warnanya hitam keabu-abuan dengan ornamen cantik sekaligus memukau. Jika orang biasa yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan berpikir kalau senjata yang Kronos gunakan adalah sebuah benda hiasan, aksesoris yang digunakan untuk mempercantik ruangan, dan bukannya untuk membunuh.

Tapi mereka salah, itu adalah senjata kebanggaan Kronos. Sabit pemberian Gaia yang digunakan untuk memotong penis sang ayah dan membunuhnya. Sepasang senjata yang telah disempurnakan oleh Naruto ... dan mengevolusinya menjadi sesuatu yang sebanding dengan 'God Artifact'.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kronos, Ia lalu menoleh pada Ares yang memasang ekspresi serius. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Jumlahnya 200.000. Sepertinya Tartaros benar-benar ingin menggalakkan peraturan _Bisa masuk mustahil untuk keluar_ pada siapapun. Bahkan untuk dewa sepertiku."

"Oh, ini jadi sangat merepotkan," Naruto bergumam pelan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, melakukan pemanasan yang biasa digunakan sebelum olah raga, dan memperhatikan dengan seksama 200.000 monster di hadapannya yang tengah menatap mereka dengan wajah bengis nan haus darah.

Energi yang penuh akan keputus asaan terpancar jelas dari kelompok besar monster tersebut. Mereka marah, benci, iri, muak. Semua perasaan negatif itu bersatu, menjadi motivasi terbesar mereka untuk membunuh 3 eksistensi berbeda ras di hadapannya.

"Grooooaaarrg!"

"Raaarrrh!"

"Graaaggggg!"

Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Naruto, Kronos, dan Ares bergeming. Mereka tampak serius, namun disaat yang bersamaan juga terlihat santai. Ini adalah sebuah perang di mata seorang 'Ares', pembantaian disudut pandang 'Kronos', dan awal dari misi mereka menurut Naruto.

"Ayo!"

"YA!"

Dengan komando lantang dari Naruto, kedua makhluk supernatural di sisinya maju. Memberikan intimidasi kuat seorang petarung sejati yang tidak akan pernah lahir dari seorang 'Raja'. Detik itu juga, satu eksistensi superior bertubuh tegap berisi dengan balutan armor lengkap diseluruh tubuhnya melihat ke depan dengan minat tinggi.

" **Springwood.** "

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

 **Info.**

 **Zaman Emas** : Zaman dimana manusia hidup dengan teratur dan menaati hukum yang berlaku, orang-orang melakukan perbuatan yang baik dan tidak ada kejahatan.

 **Protogenoi** : Sekelompok dewa yang lahir pada awal mula terciptanya alam semesta.

 **Partenogenesis** : Pertumbuhan dan perkembangan embrio atau biji tanpa fertilisasi oleh pejantan.

 **Theogonia** adalah puisi yang ditulis oleh Hesiodos sekitar abad 7-8 SM. _Theogonia_ menceritakan penciptaan dunai dan asal usul para dewa.

 **Hesiodos** adalah seorang penyair Yunani. Waktu keberadaannya tidak dapat dipastikan, tetapi para ahli (lihat West, T. W. Allen), setuju bahwa Hesiodos hidup di separuh bagian dari abad kedelapan Sebelum Masehi. Sejak paling tidak zaman Herodotos (Histories 2.53), Hesiodos dan Homeros dipertimbangkan sebagai penyair Yunani paling awal yang karya-karyanya hidup dan mereka berdua sering disandingkan. Tulisan Hesiodos banyak digunakan sebagai sumber utama dalam mitologi Yunani, teknik pertanian, astronomi kuno Yunani dan pemeliharaan kuno.

 **Toga** (Laki-laki), pakaian ala Romawi kuno ini adalah sehelai kain sepanjang kira-kira enam meter (20 kaki) yang dililitkan ke sekeliling tubuh, dan umumnya dikenakan setelah mengenakan tunik. Toga terbuat dari wol, dan tunik kerap terbuat dari linen. Setelah abad ke-2 SM, toga menjadi busana khusus pria, dan hanya warga negara Romawi yang diizinkan mengenakannya. Karena menjadi busana khusus pria, maka kaum wanita mengenakan stola.

 **Tunik** adalah pakaian longgar yang menutupi dada, bahu, dan punggung. Baju ini bisa berlengan atau tanpa lengan, dan panjangnya sampai di pinggul atau hingga di atas lutut. Di zaman sekarang, tunik yang panjangnya hanya di sampai pinggul di sering dipakai wanita sebagai blus longgar untuk kesempatan santai. Dalam kebudayaan Barat, tunik yang panjangnya sampai di pergelangan kaki dikenakan rohaniwan dan anggota sekte keagamaan.

 **Stola** (Perempuan) adalah sehelai selempang kain dengan bordiran, dulunya berbahan dasar sutera, panjangnya sekitar tujuh setengah sampai sembilan kaki dan selebar tiga sampai empat inci, makin ke ujung makin lebar.

 **Catatan :** Kronos dan Khronos bukanlah sosok yang sama. Kronos adalah raja titan, sedangkan Khronos adalah dewa waktu (dalam maksud yang sesungguhnya —waktu)

* * *

 **A/N :** Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Membosankan, banyak kesalahan, berbelit-belit? Ya, Author minta maaf, hanya ini saja kemampuan Bocah. Mungkin (berharap) ke depannya bisa berkembang #Amin!

Dan setelah membaca review para reader, banyak yang protes jika pair Naruto adalah Hinata. Jujur saja. Ini agak sulit bagi Bocah. Tapi baik, sekarang Bocah mau tanya.

Hinata masih tetap dimasukkan ke Harem Naruto atau tidak?

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review.**

Dari sekian banyaknya review, rasanya gak mungkin saya balas satu-satu. Jadi saya hanya akan merangkum sebagian kecil pertanyaan. Sedangkan yang pakai akun, sudah saya balas (sebagian besar) melalui PM.

 **Pertama,** apakah ada jadwal update? Enggak, Author update kalau udah selesai dan karena saya juga punya kesibukan duta, maka jangka updatenya bisa beragam.

 **Kedua,** kapan Naruto akan memakai Gear-nya? Jujur, ini pertanyaan sulit. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya di chapter depan.

 **Ketiga,** kalo Menma adalah perempuan, apakah Sasuka dan Vali sudah tahu? Atau bahkan mereka berdua juga female? SasuVali gak tahu kalau Menma adalah perempuan, dan mereka adalah laki-laki. Character gender bender cuman Menma di fict ini :3

 **Keempat,** apakah Naruto adalah makhluk superior zaman dahulu atau penjelmaannya? Saya gak bisa sebutin secara pasti. Karena jawabannya bisa 'iya' / 'tidak', yang pasti Naruto itu Manusia (dulu sampai sekarang, dia juga punya ibu/ayah).

Namun, jika menggabungkan beberapa penjelasan dari chapter 1-5, sedikit gambaran pasti muncul. Kami-sama memenjarakan Naruto — Masa lalunya yang 'disebut genius' — Pertaruhan kronos dengan Naruto — manusia favorit dari sang dewa perang — banyaknya kenalan Naruto yang bukan manusia (Ex, Raja titan, Dewa perang, dll).

Jadi mungkinkah, Naruto dulunya adalah karakter yang berpengaruh?

 **Kelima,** Issei jadi anggota dewan osis, gak salah nih? Dia pengguna Sacred Gear Longinus, jadi wajar saja jika Bocah memasukkannya ke dalam dewan osis. Di fanfict ini saya membuat dia nyaris perfect menggunakan Booster Gear. Btw, Issei ada di urutan ke-9, sedangkan Sasori ke-10 :3

* * *

Untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan review, fav, dan foll pada cerita sebelumnya Bocah ucapkan trimakasih. Karena secara pribadi, semua dukungan kalian lah yang membuat Bocah makin semangat dalam menulis :3

Bocah Sekolah cabut~!


End file.
